Still into you
by xLaShay
Summary: Touko learned the hard way that people leave, even if they have promised a thousand times that they won't. She abjured to love, lost faith but like someone wise said - The greatest relationships are the ones you never expected to be in. Will she allow her broken heart to be mended? / A Touko & Yumi love story . Yuri! Rated M for adult themes.
1. The Door

**A/N:** A Touko & Yumi love story.

Rated **M** for adult themes.

OOC-ness to be expected and contains non-canon pairings.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters!

 **Please remember!** This is a fictional story. Similarities with real persons or situations are purely coincidental and not intentional! This is just a product of my crazy imaginations.

 **Read at your own risk!**

Have fun!

* * *

 **"Still into you"**

 **Summary:** Touko learned the hard way that people leave, even if they have promised a thousand times that they won't. She abjured to love, lost faith but like someone wise said - The greatest relationships are the ones you never expected to be in. Will she allow her broken heart to be mended?

* * *

Chapter 1

 **The Door**

* * *

Touko was on her way to a nearby café where she usually met with her friends. Her cousin, Ogasawara Sachiko, and the other former roses wanted to discuss something. It was very surprising to Touko that all of them had agreed since it was a difficult task to gather everyone after they all had graduated from High School. Some of them were currently studying outside of Japan or were off to work.

Nevertheless, once a rose always a rose. Although it was difficult to maintain contact, or meet on a regular basis, the roses would always be one thing: A family.

Touko admitted that she had the most problems to stay in touch. Nijou Noriko, the former Rosa Gigantia, and her best friend were one with whom she at least was phoning somehow regularly. Sadly, Noriko had decided to follow her long-term girlfriend Toudo Shimako, and the both of them were now living and studying in America.

Shimako had abandoned her dream to become a nun and instead aimed now to become a musical actress. She had received a scholarship to a university in the States and Noriko hadn't thought long. The straight-forward girl had worked hard to avoid a long distance relationship with her girlfriend and had followed her immediately after herself had graduated from Lillian. She had managed to get to a nearby university and had found out that she was artistically talented with a knack for fashion. The last time, as Touko had talked to Noriko the latter sounded very satisfied with their lives. She couldn't help, but notice that she envied her best friend…

But not at the aspect of their careers.

Inwardly she shook her head, and instead directed her sad thoughts to her cousin Ogasawara Sachiko, as she continued her way from the subway to the café.

Touko had agreed with her parents that it wasn't necessary to study medicine when she didn't want to. She always wanted to be an actress, and had struggled with a decision in order to not disappoint her parents, but ultimately her cousin had convinced her by assuring that she would support the Matsudaira Hospital with all the Ogasawara power could come up to. True to her word, the hospital could not be better and Touko was more than happy.

Well, almost.

The youngest former Rosa Chinensis was now attending a famous acting school in Tokyo, and due to her talents, she was blossoming into a real desirable actress. Although she just finished her second year, she was adored by her Kouhais as well by her Senpais. Of course, she also struggled with jealousy and envy and sensitive as she was, it was affecting her. But she wasn't Matsudaira Touko for naught. After all, she was as skilled as she was talented, and since she had been a child there were always people, who tried to throw rocks her way. She had learned how to deal with such a long time ago, and if she couldn't she would just act as if she could. She didn't give up so easily and knew that she had friends like Sachiko, who she could rely on.

The heiress of the Ogasawara Mega Concern had a lot to do with balancing her personal life and work. A soft smile graced her lips, as she remembered how her cousin had confessed to her that she had been falling in love. Well, the fact that she had been in love was no surprise. It was more of a shock with whom she had fallen in love with. The person was indeed a Fukuzawa… But it was none other as the younger one. Fukuzawa Yuuki.

Why had that been so surprising? Touko had assumed that her cousin was attracted to women because of her hatred towards men. She and her friends also had believed Sachiko had been in love with her own petit soeur, Yumi. Each of them hadn't bet whom she would confess to, instead _when_ she would. The fact that Yumi had her coming out (not that her friends hadn't already known) at her first year of college had been a clear indication for each of them that it would be only a matter of time before Sachiko and Yumi would become a couple. They hadn't expected it at all when Sachiko had made her relationship with Yuuki official.

All of the ex-Roses were in a same-sex relationship. They all had observed Yumi and Sachiko and silently had agreed that the positive effects the both of them had on each other had something to do with romantic love. No one had been able to believe that they had been this wrong.

Yumi had been not present as Sachiko made her announcement and had been certainly surprised when she had received phone calls from worried friends during the following next hours. Only Satou Sei had been ultimately able to ask directly whether she had ever been romantically involved with Sachiko or not.

The question had been a real shock to the former Rosa Chinensis, but she had assured that there had never been more than sisterly love.

Then why?

Touko could not suppress a small smile, as she thought of her former Onee-sama. It was not a happy smile, though. She had not seen her for a while and the fact that she also had gone to America, after the end of her first year of college in order to continue her studies, made it difficult. She could count on two hands and toes how many times they had actually spoken in the last two years.

Yumi just had disappeared and hadn't said a word to anyone. Of course, her family had known exactly about her whereabouts but had to promise to stay quiet. After one week, where Yumi's friends had been frequent guests of the Fukuzawa residence, Sachiko and Yuuki had a crisis until someone had appeared who finally informed them about Yumi's whereabouts. The fact that she just had gone to the States had been a relief but her reasons why she had left so suddenly was after 2 years of separation an unsolved mystery. After that, Yumi had apologised to her friends, but they hadn't gotten any kind of explanation.

Touko had been of course upset and they had fought. She already had forgiven her but she had felt betrayed. The trust that both of them had built up during their time as soeurs was shattered. Somehow they remained in contact, but Touko would be lying if she would say that she really knew what was going on in the life of Yumi. The conversations were always short and never really informative. Nevertheless, she was happy whenever Yumi found time to call even if it was a rare occasion. The bond was loose but somehow still linked.

But still she wondered about the reasons why Yumi suddenly had left. Touko believed that it might have something to do with Sachiko. Had she just tried to walk away in front of a broken heart?

Touko couldn't stop the soft sigh that escaped her lips.

A broken heart…

It was now one year ago since Touko's world collapsed. She had gone through a lot of pain in this time, and she had wanted nothing more, than that her Onee-sama had been there by her side. But something had stopped her to pour her heart to the slightly older girl.

In that case, it had been none other than Sachiko who had helped her to get back on her feet. Slowly, but piece by piece, Touko's world had reassembled. She could take a more positive look into the future, she worked hard and after a while, she wondered herself if it was not the time to open up a new chapter in her life.

Touko was now in front of the café. Still deep in thoughts, she looked at the doorknob.

Was it okay to just linger in memories?

Was it okay to just stand still?

When would she get a sign that it was time to let go?

 _Let it go…_

Deep down in her heart she knew it was time.

The other had released her a while ago.

She had left Touko.

After three years, she had left.

Hosokawa Kanako had left her.

Hosokawa Kanako had released her.

But had she set her free?

"It is time" Touko murmured to herself. She took a deep breath and let it out slow and controlled. "It is time," she said again, this time with more confidence. She looked up straight; her eyes sparkled with new courage. She put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

* * *

 _"When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long  
and so regretfully upon the closed door  
that we do not see the one that has opened for us."_

\- Alexander Graham Bell -

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! I don't like long author's notes in the beginning, so I put them under every chapter when I have something to say.

That was the first chapter to "Still into you", my first story. It was first written in German, but I decided that I would better be able to improve my writing if I try it in the language that almost everyone is capable of reading.

I should say that English is not my first language! I also don't have a beta-reader! I just learned the English basics a few years ago in High School and really never had used it to speak or write since then. All I can promise is to proof-read and revise the story to the best of my abilities!

 **Please review!**

xLaShay


	2. Invitation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters!

 **Please remember!** This is a  fictional story. Similarities with real persons or situations are purely coincidental and not intentional! This is just a product of my crazy imaginations.

 **Read at your own risk!**

Have fun!

* * *

 **"Still into you"**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Invitation**

* * *

Touko entered the café and looked for her friends. She discovered them in a quiet corner, as Sachiko waved and smiled friendly at her. As she approached the table, she recognised that she was the last one to arrive. Mizuno Youko, Satou Sei, Hasekura Rei and Shimazu Yoshino were beaming cheerfully at her .

For a while, they just talked and enjoyed each other's company. They ordered drinks and snacks and were slowly catching up with their lives until Sei loudly cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention and turned to Sachiko.

"Sachiko-san? I don't mean to complain but why did you gather us today? It was on pretty short notice…"

The girls looked at Sachiko curiously, who wore a serious expression. "Hm, there's actually a reason but I don't know it yet. I got a call from Shizuma-san…"

"S-shizuma-sama?" Yoshino squeaked in surprise.

Sachiko nodded slowly and sighed. "I'm sorry; all I can tell you is that she asked us to meet her here. She didn't give me further explanations and now she's late…" she added with a glance at her wristwatch.

Touko was worried. "Do you think it has something to do with Yumi-sama?"

"Probably, what else could it be? We just know her because of Yumi…"

There was silence among the former Roses, as each of them thought of the encounter with the mysterious woman called Shizuma two years ago…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Yuuki! Where is my petit soeur?!" Sachiko furiously shouted at her boyfriend, who flinched but was shaking his head, and pressing his lips tightly together, as to show her that he would not say anything._

 _"Mou, c'mon Yuuki-kun. I know, you said, she's fine, but where is she and why did she just disappear?" Sei asked impatiently, who wasn't less angry than Sachiko._

 _Yuuki knew, he was in trouble. His slightly older sister was now gone for a week which led him to his current predicament. It was getting harder to avoid his girlfriend and the other girls, who took every opportunity to just camp at the Fukuzawa residence, and ask him a hole into his stomach about his sisters' whereabouts. The Fukuzawas remained silent but they understood too well how the girls felt about this. Yumi was their sunshine, and her sudden disappearance caused them to think the worst._

 _"Yuuki… I beg you…" his girlfriend said in a small voice, pleading, and tears were running down her cheeks. It was a heart-wrenching sight for his loving heart._

 _"I'm sorr-" He didn't have the chance to apologise instead he jumped, as Sachiko started to yell at him._

 _"Don't you dare apology! I don't want to hear your damn excuses anymore! I swear, Yuuki; if I do not get an explanation today, I'll go and start a search on my own. I would make your life a living hell, and it doesn't matter to me what you and your family would think about it! I've been waiting long enough!"_

 _Sachiko stood in front of him and was breathing heavily, staring at him with dark, angry eyes. Her hands clenched into fists, and Yuuki instinctively took a step back, suddenly terrified._

 _She wiped her tears away, voice trembling as she said "What happened Yuuki? It doesn't seem like her to just leave us behind. Are you sure she's okay? I can't think of any reason why she would leave us without a word about it! It doesn't make sense… It was so sudden and to be honest… Your excuses don't calm us a bit!" With her last sentence, she gestured to the other girls, who were following the conversation silently. Yuuki saw the worry in their eyes. It nearly killed him, but he had promised his sister that he would not say anything until she was able to do it herself. He didn't know the reason, but he has faith that Yumi wouldn't let him and her friends down._

 _'What should I do?' he thought and stared blankly at the floor. A familiar voice stopped his musings and his head shot up, eyes wide, as he recognised the snickering figure at the doorframe._

 _"Shi-nee-chan!" Yuuki blurted out in relief and ran towards the person._

 _The girls turned their attention to the tall woman with silver shining hair, who was casually leaning against the doorframe, until Yuuki pulled her into a bear hug. Sachiko's brows were twitching disapprovingly but she didn't say a word. After a moment, emerald green eyes turned to the curious looking ladies. Her lips pursed, she was obviously amused._

 _"You know, if you could get a little louder, the other side of the world would probably hear you." She stated with a mocking grin while she sat down gracefully on one of the armchairs._

 _The girls exchanged irritated glances. Sachiko was fuming._

 _Who in the name of God was this woman?_

 _The stranger was, Sachiko had to admit, a beauty. She just wore casual clothes, seemingly no makeup, but her bright green eyes, long silver-shiny hair and the fact that she had the size of a model and the elegance of a lady, was quite intimidating. Her eyes were sparkling with humour, but something in her gorgeous face told her that the woman could be serious if she was forced to. Who was she? And what the hell had she to do with her Yuuki? Jealousy overcame her._

 _"Care to introduce us, Yuuki?" She said in a rather commanding tone. The Ice Princess was back. Yuuki had lost his voice and was glad that the newest intruder spoke up._

 _"Oh, I forgot my manners. But please…" she pointed to the free spaces on the couch as if it was her living room "Please, have a seat." She smiled sweetly, but when no one moved, she chuckled softly._

 _"Geez… I do not bite. I can understand why you are upset, but Yuuki-kun didn't do anything wrong. He's just his usual trustworthy self. By the way, I'm Shizuma. Nice to meet you all... I assume, you are friends of Yumi?"_

 _At the mention of Yumi's name, the group eagerly took their seats and stared at the woman called Shizuma, who calmly requested a cup of tea from Yuuki which he gladly obliged to. Sachiko's cold glances were frightening him._

 _"I'm sorry if I sound rude, but you told us your name, but we still don't know who you are exactly." Touko stated firmly, her eyes almost as cold as her cousins'._

 _"Ah… I'm a childhood friend of Yu-chan and Yuuki-kun" the lady replied, a small smile tugged on her lips, as she tilted her head to look at Touko._

 _"I think, I would know if Yumi-chan had ever mentioned a woman like you" Sei muttered under her breath. She secretly eyed the gorgeous woman but unfortunately, Shizuma and her girlfriend Youko had good ears. Youko glared at her while Shizuma just smirked._

 _"I'm not often in Japan, but for details you just have to ask Yu-chan." She explained nonchalantly and gladly took her teacup from Yuuki._

 _"Yes… Because we all know too well where she is and how we could contact her…" Sachiko said in her best venomous, sarcastic voice._

 _Shizuma looked up in surprise and turned her head to Yuuki. "She didn't say a word, not to anyone?" she asked incredulously. The youngest Fukuzawa shook his head and stared onto his hands in his lap._

 _She sighed in disbelief and looked pityingly at the young women, who were barely patiently waiting for further explanations._

 _"Well, I didn't have a clue that you know nothing, as I volunteered to tell you that Yu-chan is currently in America and that you don't need to worry about her…"_

 _The room went silent._

 _"AMERICA?!" everyone shouted in unison. Shizuma almost dropped her teacup._

 _"Y-Yes… She's now in Los Angeles to be exact and probably enjoying her pancakes…"_

 _"But why?" Touko exclaimed, eyes wide in shock._

 _Shizuma leant back and closed her eyes for a second. "Well, I mentioned that I know the Fukuzawa siblings since childhood? Unfortunately, I had to go to the States with my parents and I've been living there since then. Before she graduated from High School I offered Yu-chan to study in America and to live with me. At first, she declined, but then she suddenly had called me and told me that if possible she would gladly accept. Right now, she's learning for upcoming entry exams which decide whether she repeats her first year or just continues on with the second. Uhm, but I think it's safe to say that it doesn't matter how the results will be because she will be living with me in the next few years."_

 _"I-I don't understand..." a tearful voice._

 _Shizuma turned her head to look at the source and was now staring into the crying face of Touko. She didn't know Yumi's friends, but the hurt in Touko's eyes was evident enough to get a clue what the girl meant to all of them._

 _"I don't really know her reasons..." she replied honestly. "I was surprised myself, as she called me but she was determined, and remained stubborn, as I tried to find out… She just said that she wants to study at a higher level in order to support her family business in the future."_

 _"If it was only that, she could just have told us!" Yoshino exasperated, ignoring Rei's attempt to calm her down._

 _Shizuma shrugged helplessly. If she knew the reason herself, she would tell these girls about it. It was a mystery why Yumi behaved like this, but after listening to Yumi's serious voice, which told her to not ask further questions, she understood that something was troubling her childhood friend. Whatever motivated her to leave her friends behind without any kind of explanation was to be taken seriously. The normally kind girl would never do something to purposely hurt the people she cared the most about, but she also knew that if Yumi had her reasons she could be stubborn and very impulsive._

 _In her most gentle voice, she said: "I'm really sorry for the lack of information. I assure you that I take care of her. She also promised that she will contact you as soon as the exams are over. Please be patient. According to my own experiences, if Yu-chan behaves like this, she shouldn't be pushed otherwise you get nothing out of her."_

 _She stood up and was taking her leave. But before she left the room she turned around and smiled. "Please don't be angry… I'm sure it pays off if you're patient. I make sure to remind her to call you."_

 _Shizuma disappeared, leaving a group of saddened and bewildered women behind._

 _Yuuki took Sachiko in his arms as she started to cry._

 ** _End of flashback_**

The reality stroked back when they heard a merry chuckle.

"At the last meeting, you were more… lively." Shizuma said who looked amused at the surprised faces. She giggled again, as she got no response, and sat down gracefully between Touko and Sachiko.

Shizuma looked like the same two years ago when the girls had met her for the first time. She was just as beautiful but seemed somewhat exhausted and… tense. After ordering a cup of tea, she let her gaze wander and smiled gently towards the young women in front of her. "Long time no see… How have you been?"

As much as the women wanted to learn about the reason for this meeting; it would be rude to leave certain formalities aside. Shizuma was after all a stranger… but a stranger who seemed to know more about their long-lost friend than them.

Finally, it was Touko who couldn't hold it any longer. "As much as we are pleased to see you again, Shizuma-sama, but what gives us the honour of your visit?"

Shizuma's only response to Touko's arrogance was leaning her chin on her folded hands and glancing at the actress, eyes twinkling in merriment. Touko rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"H-how is Yumi?" Sachiko asked in a soft but slightly trembling voice.

Shizuma then took her eyes off from Touko and wiped a strand of hair from her face before she replied. "She is doing well. As you have guessed right, I'm just here because of her."

"Why…" Yoshino glared at the silver-haired goddess. "Why is it always you who emerges when it comes to Yumi-san? I know, you are living together but that's all we know." She looked around and saw her friends nodding in agreement. Although Yumi had phoned them in the last two years, they had no idea how her life was like now and which role Shizuma played in there. The conversations were always short and somehow Yumi became really good at avoiding things which concerned her personal life.

Shizuma sighed inwardly. She knew that Yumi neglected her friends, and she blamed herself for it. Well, here was her chance to make it right.

"You all know, Yu-chan will turn 21 this Saturday?" She looked into astonished faces, apparently not knowing what point she was getting at as they silently nodded in confirmation. Shizuma smiled and went on for further explanation.

"Shimako-san suggested throwing a big party for Yu-chan since she will reach her majority in the country she currently lives in. We think she would enjoy it so much more if her loved ones are there with her." After a sip of her tea, she added, "That's why I'm here. I hereby would like to invite you to LA. Although not only for the party but as well as for the weeks afterwards, if you can manage. It would give you time to catch up with Yu-chan and the opportunity to get some needed rest."

Most of them burst into enthusiasm except for the former Red Roses, who always were more cautious about sharing their emotions.

"That sounds like a yes," Shizuma said, smiling in relief.

Sei nodded enthusiastically. "It's perfect timing! Youko and I had only signed up for a few weeks of vacation but didn't decide where to go to yet. What do you think, Youko?" She looked at her girlfriend with puppy eyes but when she saw her approving smile, she knew she didn't have to persuade her. She hopped like a toddler on her chair, smiling brightly.

"Ano… I don't intend to spoil the joy but…" Touko peered at Shizuma sceptically. "How do you think we get tickets to LA due to such short notice? If we're supposed to be there on Yumi-sama's birthday, which is not less than five days from now, I doubt we could make it. It's already holiday season… The flights will all be booked."

Shizuma just waved at her nonchalantly. "Don't worry about that. Just make sure to pack plenty of clothes and your passport. I'll take care of the rest."

"But Touko-chan is right, Shizuma-san. What about the tickets?" Sachiko stated in concern. Even with her name, it was a difficult task to get tickets for last-minute flights during the holiday season.

"I own a jet," Shizuma said, obviously not bothered by the dumbfounded looks she now received.

"A j-jet?" Yoshino yelled.

"Who _are_ you?!" Sei exclaimed.

Slightly confused, Shizuma raised an eyebrow, smiling apologetically. "It seems that I've never introduced myself properly. Well, I'm _Hanozono_ Shizuma." After that, she just took a sip of her tea and waited patiently for the reactions she knew all too well whenever she introduced herself by her full name.

Of course, the heiress of the Ogasawara Mega Concern was the first to recover.

"H-Hanozono… as in _Hanozono Enterprises_?" Sachiko managed to choke out.

"Or _Hanozono Entertainments_?" Youko hesitantly added.

"You… You're my _big boss_ …" Sei said while swallowing hard.

Shizuma nodded calmly. She was aware what her name meant to others and already expected this kind of response. Nevertheless, she didn't want for Yumi's friends to feel awkward.

"Yeah… I heard that you are doing a great job as a talent scout. I must admit I also heard about your strange and twisted methods, but as long as it works I have nothing to complain about." She gestured to Touko who pouted when Shizuma praised Sei's efforts. The silver-haired goddess seemed to know that Touko was one of Sei's victims. She winked at her and Sei couldn't stifle a giggle.

But Touko had to admit if it wasn't for Sei, who knew for a long time how talented she was, she wouldn't have come so far in her career. Thanks to the blonde, who convinced (to be honest – _stalked_ ) her into introducing her to some people of her current agency, she wouldn't have a lot of work to do. The acting businesses were full of competing rivals and you had to work really hard to get some kind of attention. Touko didn't mind to work hard. Actually, she did it anyway but a head start was never wrong. Touko stopped her musings as she listened to Shizuma who was now praising Youko.

"Youko-san, working in the company as a promising lawyer who managed to tear very complex treaties apart with whom we had ever dealt with. Respect…" Youko blushed and thanked her for the compliments, stunned and incapable of further replies.

" _Hanozono Enterprises_ is too big and I don't intend to succeed my father in that matter since I'm not interested. He gladly understands and I'm free to run my own business. I am the CEO of _Hanozono Entertainment_ but my main responsibility is _Hanozono Records_. I've been always addicted to music."

Shizuma sensed the tense atmosphere and sighed inwardly. It was always the same when she revealed who she was. She clapped her hands. "But enough of that…" she said, smiling cheerfully. "There's no reason to act strangely around me. None of you is directly working for me, so please, relax. It would be really nice if we could be friends. Shimako and Noriko didn't get hurt yet just knowing me personally." She playfully winked and was relieved as she saw the women started to relax.

"Shizuma-sama… Did you just mention Shimako-sama and Noriko-chan? How do you know them?" Touko asked curiously. She tried to remember if she perhaps had missed Shizuma's name when she had been talking to Noriko on the phone.

Emerald green eyes looked confused as Shizuma turned her head to Touko. Her eyes narrowed a bit, as she cursed inwardly at the realisation that again she was the one to tell these women about some occasions they didn't know about their friends, who chose to leave their dearest ones in the dark.

"W-well, Shimako, and Noriko are actually living with us…" she answered honestly and flinched a little as she saw the surprised but hurt looks around her, especially from Touko who was fuming.

"Since when?" She asked in a very cold voice.

„Actually, they moved in as Yumi started attending College. Shimako has been living until then in a dorm and as Noriko finished High School, she also got access to the same College as Yumi." Shizuma explained calmly.

"Why…" Yoshino asked, voice trembling. "Why didn't they tell us? None of the three ever mentioned that they are living together!"

Shizuma didn't understand herself. She knew that the three loved their friends; Yumi, in particular, missed them a lot. But somehow the brunette avoided them and she didn't know why. Whatever reasons Yumi had to keep her distance, Noriko and Shimako surely knew but didn't do anything about it. On the contrary, they seemed to adapt to it. Shizuma had no choice as to just accept. They were incredibly stubborn… Instead, she often had suggested to take a vacation in Japan or to invite the former Roses to LA but she was refused all the time. She had been really surprised as Shimako proposed to invite their friends for Yumi's birthday.

Shizuma had not asked and simply agreed. She knew Shimako long enough and was sure that there was a mighty reason which had to do something with Yumi.

And there's almost nothing she wouldn't do for Yumi.

"Hey, guys…" She said in a soft voice. The girls were all lost in their own thoughts. "I don't think they tried to hide things from you. It's just the three are living in their own world and especially Yumi is a workaholic. The other two are not better, though… Just… Look forward to the next few weeks and I'm sure you get your chance to make up for lost time. After all, it was Shimako who suggested inviting you. Why should she do that if they're trying to avoid you, hm?"

She looked at her wristwatch and waved the waitress for the bill.

"Sorry girls, unfortunately, I have to go. I'll leave you my phone number. Don't hesitate to give me a call or a text if you need something. I'm looking forward to seeing you in two days at the airport!" With thus she left.

The women could not help but only to stare at the closing door.

"I'd come to think, Shizuma-sama loves this kind of departure," Touko said after a moment of silence, a bit annoyed.

"As she said, we just have to take the opportunity and catch up with the unfaithful three… But I'm glad that they didn't forget us completely. However, we all deserve a little vacation and that would give us enough time to spend some with them and we won't let them escape!" Rei stated enthusiastically.

The others nodded or voiced their agreement and decided that it was time to get home. As each of them made their way to their own directions the only thoughts that were in their minds had something to do with the brightly smiling face of Fukuzawa Yumi.

* * *

 _"One of the best feelings in the world  
is knowing that your presence and absence  
both mean something to someone."_

* * *

 **Please review! :D**

xLaShay


	3. Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters!

 **Please remember!** This is a  fictional story. Similarities with real persons or situations are purely coincidental and not intentional! This is just a product of my crazy imaginations.

 **Read at your own risk!**

Have fun!

* * *

 **"Still into you"**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Secrets**

 _"Little secrets grow up to be big lies."_

* * *

Touko tried her best as elegant as possible to get out of the red sports car as she could. Her trembling knees didn't make it really easy.

As her cousin, Kashiwagi Suguru found out that Touko would spend her vacation in Los Angeles and that she would see Yumi again, he kindly offered her a ride to the airport. She had a feeling that Suguru wanted to talk to her but oddly he remained silent during the ride. To be honest, she didn't have the time to think straight, because she was busying herself to cling on the seat for her dear life. Normally she wasn't affected by Suguru's mad driving skills but he seemed to be more aggressive than usual.

Touko had to take several depths of breaths and was very thankful as she felt solid ground under her feet.

"Are you okay?" Suguru asked as he handed her suitcase. She could almost believe that he really was worried if only he wouldn't grin, mischief twinkling in his blue eyes.

Touko just nodded in response, refusing to satisfy him by admitting that she felt like throwing up. Her face was unreadable, even if a little pale. Just her visibly shaking legs were the only evidence that she indeed didn't feel well.

Suguru sighed. Touko's alter ego was back; the Touko behind a mask who refused to show any kind of weakness. Not even because of something like a car ride.

While the young woman was busy with recollecting herself Suguru had something on his mind.

"So, Touko-chan… When will you finally tell your friends?"

"What?" came the short reply, feigning to be oblivious.

The handsome man frowned at his cousin. "I mean, when do you want to tell your friends that you are no longer in a relationship with Kanako." He knew, she didn't want to hear it but he said it anyway. It was the time that she got a grip on herself.

Touko winced, her mask slipped slightly and Suguru was able to see the pain in the eyes of the heartbroken actress. He leant against his car, observing her and waiting for an answer.

"I don't know why I should concern them. Sachiko-sama already knows and I'm sure the others will not care." Touko answered flatly, her mask once again in full function.

Suguru just sighed but this time out of frustration. It wasn't the first time he heard this excuse. "Touko-chan… I thought you're over it. But how if you don't have the guts to even tell your friends the truth? Don't lie to me… I'm sure they asked and it's all thanks to the fact that they're thinking you and Kanako are performing a long-distance relationship so that you are able to maintain this whole façade…"

Touko turned away from him, hiding her face behind her bangs. He knew that she didn't want to hear the truth spoken out loud, but she had to. Only then, he hoped, she would understand how silly her actions were. Suguru looked at his cousin with concern. Since the end of the relationship, Touko had built up her walls again. The walls that once Fukuzawa Yumi had destroyed. Although he didn't like it he blamed Yumi for Touko's change to her alter ego. He believed that hadn't she gone and instead played her role as Touko's Onee-sama, she surely had handled the break-up much better. Yumi was the only person he could think of who was able to really comfort her cousin. But he also knew that Yumi had not the slightest clue about the break-up.

The brunette was also the only one who had been capable of melting the heart of the former Ice Queen named Sachiko before her brother took her place, and he had been truly impressed by the way she wanted and accepted Touko as her petit soeur despite her shortcomings. It seemed to him that Fukuzawa Yumi was drawn to people who possess complex personalities. He knew all too well that both of his cousins were the epitomes of the word complex. Suguru secretly adored Yumi and the fact that he also was like a brother to Touko, he trusted the brunette. But then she left her cousin for whatever reason, thanks to his observing skills he had the faintest idea what that could be. He wasn't really sure and he wasn't one to interfere instead he decided to just do what he could best. He leant back and hoped that this vacation would end up well and Touko would lose once again her alter ego.

"Touko-chan…" he gently said. "What's stopping you? These are your best friends with whom you'll spend a few weeks. Just use the holidays as a fresh start for everything."

A brief awkward silence.

"H-how could I?" Touko replied in a low voice and tightened her grasp on the grip of her suitcase. She spoke so quietly that Suguru had to listen closely to make out her words. "How could I tell them the truth? I've been waiting far too long… I'm playing this charade… In their eyes, we're a happy couple who are still together despite a long-distance relationship which earned their earnest respect… H-how could I tell them that I failed? That I had pushed the woman I loved into the arms of another woman?" She began to sob quietly and Suguru was standing there, dumbstruck. He hadn't expected this kind of outburst but otherwise he was glad that his cousin was still able to _feel_ and regardless of her struggles she was also capable of letting her feelings out of her chest.

Suguru embraced her from behind and gently stroked her hair. "You don't have to seek for forgiveness but you have to tell the truth otherwise you can't get back your inner peace. Trust me; they wouldn't turn their backs on you. You're a close friend and Kanako never was. She was just accepted but you are _loved_ , Touko-chan. I believe that you really need your friends so you can stay strong and leave your past fully behind. Don't get me wrong, Kanako should stay in your memories but she's only that now: A memory. Not the present anymore."

Suguru wasn't sure if Touko really understood what he said, he could only hope. She pushed away from his arms and looked shyly up to him. A forced smile tugged on her lips. He was sure it was a fake smile but it was okay since she didn't completely put her mask on. The loneliness and hurt were still evident in her eyes. For the time being it was enough. He was sure that she _was_ over her ex-girlfriend but the betrayal to be left behind by both her ex _and_ Onee-sama had been enough to push Touko into old habits, but maybe…

As Touko left him, he just stared after her and was praying silently. His only prayer was that Fukuzawa Yumi was in possession of one hell of a wrecking ball.

* * *

Inside the airport, Touko directly walked towards the restrooms. It was a long time ago since the last time she had cried. She didn't need for her friends to see her like this. Touko wasn't ready yet but she knew that Suguru was right. She had to confess about the current state of her relationship with Kanako. She had promised herself that she was ready to move on. Revealing the truth was the very last step to set her free from the memories which were holding her back to do so in earnest.

Touko stared at her reflection in the mirror and wasn't surprised that swollen red eyes, full of pain stared straight back at her.

The last time she broke down like this was when... Yumi had left for the States. If she really thought about it, she didn't shed one single tear when Kanako had left but had been inconsolable as Yumi had... The fact that her former Onee-sama suddenly had disappeared was probably the difference. The break up with Kanako was something where she had time to adjust and had prepared herself for... Which kind of leaving her behind was crueller, she didn't really know. One thing was for sure, in the end, she was alone.

She had to get her act together. The young actress knew, she was back again to her old self. Since she had become Yumi's petit soeur, she had been more open-minded, truer to herself and yes she had been more optimistic. But that was just until she felt like Yumi had abandoned her.

Yumi…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Touko paced in her room impatiently and was staring at her cell phone display. Two weeks had passed by since the encounter with Shizuma who had told them about Yumi's whereabouts. Two long weeks where she had felt depressed, angry, disappointed and any time ready to burst. But then Yumi had texted her that she would call tonight._

 _Her girlfriend Kanako hadn't been able to comfort her and the two ended up having an argument. Kanako was avoiding her since then, giving her some space and was now hoping that whatever Yumi would say, it would be enough to calm her hurting girlfriend down._

 _Touko was furiously mad but after picking up as soon as her phone rang and hearing Yumi's soothing voice, she forgot all her anger and was just relieved that it was indeed her Onee-sama who was now speaking to her. But she wasn't Touko if she would admit that so easily._

 _"Onee-sama," she said in her very best stern voice and was not amused as she heard Yumi's chuckling response._

 _"Gomen, Touko-chan. I wasn't really a good Onee-sama, hm?" Touko felt her chest oddly tighten by the sound of Yumi's calm but sad voice. After spending so much time as soeurs, she knew that Yumi wasn't someone who would purposely hurt her friends and she suddenly realised that if she felt hurt then Yumi was not better because of feeling guilty._

 _"Nonsense…" she spoke softly to the older girl. Her anger slightly lessened. "It was just so sudden but even if I'm relieved to finally hear from you, what took you so long?"_

 _"Sorry…" Yumi ruefully said. "I just needed my time to adjust and preparing for the entry exams. Thank goodness, it's over now and in a few days I can start my second year of college."_

 _"So that means you passed? Congratulations!"_

 _"Yes… Thanks, Touko-chan."_

 _There was a brief silence but before it became uncomfortable Touko spoke up. "You made us really worried, Onee-sama… Why did you just left like that? You didn't think that we would talk you out about it, did you?"_

 _Yumi sighed wistfully. "I know my actions seemed odd and I didn't intend to make you and the others worry about me. I assure you, you don't have to. It was just… I thought I couldn't handle it well if I had to say goodbye, you know…"_

 _"No, I don't really know, Onee-sama…" Touko firmly replied. "Because if the real reason that you just left like that are that you wanted to go through an advanced level of education than you just could have told us so! All the drama you caused was really unnecessary! Sachiko-sama and Yuuki-kun might have broken up!" The younger girl could almost see how Yumi flinched by her harsh spoken words. She felt her anger started to increase again. But Yumi wouldn't be her Onee-sama if she couldn't sense that._

 _"I'm honestly sorry, Touko-chan. I wasn't really thinking" came the soft-spoken reply but it wasn't enough for Touko._

 _"Instead of the sorry… Care to explain why you just did what you did? And why was it Shizuma-sama who had to explain? Were you afraid that we would harm you?" Her last words came out with a lot of sarcasm and Yumi couldn't help but giggle amused._

 _"It was a coincidence… Shi-chan heard from my parents that you were literally camping in my home and just wanted to help._ _I couldn't stop her; sometimes she's just maddeningly intrusive…"_

 _"Then… why?" Touko quietly asked. Again, silence. Her heartbeat quickened and somehow she knew she wouldn't get a straight answer._

 _"You know Touko-chan, I'm no good at lying and I don't want to give you any excuses either so is it okay if we could… just let my reasons be my reasons? Something I would talk about if I'm ready?"_

 _As so often, Yumi's honest attitude caught Touko off of guard. She was aware that the older girl was always honest to a fault but after the stunt she just pulled, she didn't expect her to admit so easily that there was indeed something was led her to left her and her friends behind… And somehow Touko's anger and frustration were replaced with pure pain. She was hurting._

 _"No! I don't let you so easily get off the hook! You just left. Without a word, without a goodbye you just left me behind! How should I suppose to take that? Do you remember as we became soeurs, I'm sure then you said you would be by my side! How do you intend to be if you're not near! Why is it necessary to turn your back on us? On me! Did I do something wrong? Was I a burden? Am I? Why, Yumi-sama? Why?!" With every word, Touko's voice was getting louder and louder. She was really upset and it didn't help that her heart felt like it would tear apart. It was unbearable to listen to Yumi's calm spoken words as if nothing what Touko just said (or yell) really got to her._

 _"Listen Touko-chan… I'm just on the other side of the world. I don't mean to break our bond. We are having cell phones and e-mail accounts, I'm sure that we can remain easily in contact. I also plan to come back as soon as the break starts. So please, don't be mad. I just leave you physically Touko-chan, just… physically."_

 _Touko couldn't help but calm down a bit… But she was aware that Yumi was trying to avoid answering the questions Touko had asked._

 _"Yumi-sama…" she started but was cut off as she heard a merry chuckle. "What…-? She was irritated._

 _"Ah, sorry Touko-chan… I know it is unfitting but I just thought… You're just too cute when you're upset and I couldn't help but imagine your angry face and how your brows would twitch and so on…" Yumi had the audacity to laugh out loud as she couldn't hold on any longer._

 _Touko didn't know how to think of that. Just a moment ago she was yelling and now she was glad that the older girl wasn't able to see her because she felt the familiar warmth of a blush crept up her face. It's a kind of blush which only Yumi could give her._

 _"Onee-sama!" she whined. "You're not taking me seriously!" Of course, she was pouting… It was her usual response whenever Yumi decided to call her cute or tease her. But she couldn't stop the small smile that slowly graced her lips… It was impossible to stay mad at Yumi. She was aware of the fact that the brunette tried to distract her to prevent further questions, and she decided she would let it go for now._

 _"I love you, Onee-sama!" Touko suddenly blurted out and she was more than grateful that there were more than 1000 miles between them. Her face went crimson red. Of course, Yumi was caught off guard no one would expect such an outburst of affection from her. She could almost see how the wheels in Yumi's mind was turning as she tried to process was she just heard._

 _However, to her surprise and feeling slightly embarrassed about her sudden confession, Yumi giggled uncontrollably. Touko was somehow tongue-tied and waited patiently until the older girl calmed herself._

 _"Well…" Yumi replied between giggles. "I love you too, Touko-chan. I'm going to miss you… More than you would miss me, I think. I heard you plan to move in together with Kanako-chan after High School? She will rule your world and you wouldn't have the time to think about me. You know… Just imagine… You and her, alone… without parents who could interrupt…"_

 _"O-onee-sama!" Touko wondered if it was able to not faint just here and now because of all the blood that was rushing straight to her already red face. "Y-you spent really too much time with Sei-sama! Since when you started making lewd suggestions! Stop channelling her!"_

 _Yumi was bursting out with laughter and it took her just a second to join her. Touko laughed until she felt something wet was streaming down her face and wasn't able to stifle the sob. Yumi's laughter died down._

 _Kind, gentle, caring… So was her Onee-sama…_

 _"Listen, Touko-chan. I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused and I know I don't really deserve to be your Onee-sama… But if you want me to be, I will be always your friend. The distance shouldn't stop us, you think? I will always be there for you, just a phone call away you might say. Don't hesitate to call me whenever you feel like it. I will try my best to do so too. I want you to be happy and I admit that I'm sad because I'm not able to see your lovely, smiling face for a while but I'm sure that there will be an opportunity. Just… enjoy yourself and I wish you luck and happiness. Please don't ever forget that I'm just physically away from you and you always have a place in my heart. You're never alone because you have Kanako-chan who loves you and don't forget about Sachiko-sama and the other roses. You are loved, Touko-chan. Do not ever forget."_

 _After these gently spoken words, Touko wasn't able to hold back her tears. She cried until there were no more to shed._

 _"I love you, Onee-sama…" she said quietly, voice hoarse from her crying._

 _"I love you too, Touko-chan."_

 ** _End of flashback_**

Touko woke up from her memories as she unintentionally ran into someone on her way to the meeting place.

The memory of the emotional phone call was one that Touko would never forget.

It was sad, but they hadn't been able to keep their promise.

She knew that somehow it was her to blame because she didn't put enough effort to remain the contact with Yumi. Life was in their ways. They had tried their very best to not loosen their bond but it wasn't an easy task. The work as Rosa Chinensis, her relationship with Kanako, school work, future plans… All of that had made things difficult.

After that conversation, Yumi had been eager to show her that their friendship could work despite the distance. She had called, she had texted but Touko's life was as busy as Yumi's. The more weeks and months went by the lesser conversations they shared. It was heart wrenching but none of both could do anything to prevent them from drifting apart.

When Yumi had called in one of the rare occasions, they had been awkwardly tense so they had to stop after a few words. But again, Touko had a feeling that it was her fault… She wasn't able to talk _properly_ to Yumi, something was holding her back. The time that passed by was one reason but Touko knew that her former Onee-sama could sense, that she had something on her mind that held her back. It wasn't the same anymore. Normally if Yumi had guessed that Touko was trying to hide something that was troubling her, she would force it out of her in her usual gentle way. But there wasn't such a force and Touko had spent night after night with nightmares she didn't even remember, but what she always had in mind after such a night was one thing or in that case a name: Yumi.

She just had lost her girlfriend. She knew that she hadn't lost Yumi yet but she had to use this opportunity to strengthen her bond again. Touko didn't understand really why she felt how she felt towards the older girl, but what she knew for sure was that she couldn't bear it if she lost her completely.

This time, she wouldn't mess it up. Since Yumi had left, Touko had changed as well as her friends. They went on with their lives but it was as if something particular was missing.

This piece of something must be brought back.

* * *

"Ah, there she is!" Sei happily said and waved towards Touko who was looking for her friends.

"Sorry for the wait, Suguri-nii-sama drove like crazy and I needed a few minutes to recollect myself." Touko politely explained. Everyone in the group except for Sei nodded at her in understanding.

"Say, Touko-chan. What's up with Kanako-chan? Did you ask her if she's able to come too?" Yoshino suddenly asked and was looking at the young actress curiously.

The question caught her off of guard and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Sachiko was tilting her head to look at her with a serious face, watching her closely… But no, this wasn't the right time.

"Unfortunately no, she has a part-time job during the break but she wishes us to enjoy our trip." Sometimes it was a good thing to be a talented actress and she decided to ignore the guilt washing over her by the looks of sympathy in the eyes of her friends. All but one. Sachiko gritted her teeth and was giving her a disappointed look but maybe she understood too that this wasn't yet the right time.

"That's too bad" Rei compassionately stated. "You two really deserve to spend some quality time together. I can just imagine how hard it would be to go through a long-distance relationship. Yoshino and I were never that far from each other, it must be hard…"

Touko could feel how the hands of guilt were reaching out for her guts and she had to force herself hard to just breathe and at the same time to give Rei the fakest sad smile she was able to produce. Yeah, to be a talented actress was sometimes a burden too as she saw how Rei smiled back encouragingly but thanks to Maria-sama Shizuma approached the group so the _topic_ was now delayed.

The silver-haired goddess greeted the women with bear hugs and Touko just remembered that western people are more affectionate towards others. She didn't mind, though, Shizuma was a very attractive woman and the business suit she was wearing made her look more matured and brought her feminine and curvy figure very well forth.

"I'm glad, everyone could make it!" Shizuma said cheerfully and led the ladies through the airport to go straight to the check in.

After some time, they reached Shizuma's jet and after a welcoming gesture, she told the girls to make themselves comfortable before she excused herself and went into the cockpit.

It wasn't tough to comply because the interior fitting of the jet was more than just looking comfortable. There was enough space for all of them if not even more. Large, wide leather seats, a fridge, a bar, television, what else did you need for a long trip to the US?

Yoshino and Sei went straight to loot the fridge and Youko busied herself to scold them but to no avail. They were too excited. So she just sat down next to Sachiko who was rummaging in her handbag, probably looking for her pills against her motion sickness.

"Are you okay, Sachiko?" Youko asked a bit concerned. Her petite soeur looked slightly distressed.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong? I can tell something is troubling you." Youko had the impression her petit soeur wasn't really in the mood for a vacation. She looked a bit battered.

Sachiko sighed wistfully and stopped her fumbling.

"You don't have to worry… It's just… I realised that Yuuki and I never had a vacation before so I'm sad that he isn't able to attend. With our studies and work, it will just become harder to spend some quality time together… That gives me something to think about…"

Youko gazed at her sympathetically. She understood the feelings very well. Sei and Youko were living together since their second year of college but both of them were now off to work. Although they were sharing an apartment it was difficult to find much time for each other. Both of them were often on business trips or coming home late. But somehow they managed and tried to set up their holiday plans together to made up for the past months when they just have short hours for each other.

Youko had to stifle a giggle as she looked at her petit soeur. If you had told her a few years ago that Ogasawara Sachiko, who hated men enough for everyone to make them believe that she was a lesbian, would be sitting here, admitting her sorrows related to her boyfriend, she would have laughed hard in disbelief. For now, she decided to not tease.

"I'm sure he'll miss you as much as you'll miss him, Sachiko. Why isn't he able to attend? He didn't see his sister as long as we have?" Youko asked.

Sachiko nodded and replied "Unfortunately, Yuuki signed in for an internship at the Matsudaira Hospital and it would be rude to delay because it was planned for a long time. Especially since the Matsudarai's are already involving him for the future of the hospital."

"For that, I'm really thankful for" Touko interfered. She sat down on the opposite seat from her cousin. "It was a relief that your boyfriend planned a career as a physician so he could do the business in the future instead of me. My parents never expected of me to inherit the hospital but still I was feeling guilty. With Yuuki-kun, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about."

Sachiko smiled at Touko, pride evident in her eyes. She was very fond of her boyfriend. He was not only an intelligent and handsome young man but also he got along well with her parents who were sceptical at first when she had cancelled the engagement with Suguru, and instead had introduced Yuuki as her partner. After all, Yuuki just came from a middle-class family but when they had learned to know him they immediately trusted him. They had already known Yumi and her captivating personality. He had proved easily that he was indeed related to her as he had conquered their hearts at ease like his sister had done it.

"Don't worry about Yuuki," Shizuma said, who returned from the cockpit and sat down next to Touko. "He needs only to call as soon as he knows if he can manage to get the weekend off. He hopes he can attend with his parents."

She raised her voice to make sure Sei and Yoshino could hear her who were busy with a plate of sandwiches and looting the bar.

"Please sit down and fasten your seatbelt. We'll start in a few minutes… and please! Put that bottle down! I bought it just for me and my girlfriend!"

"You have a girlfriend?" Sei eagerly asked with twinkling eyes.

"Yes, you're surprised?" Shizuma replied and grinned widely at the blonde.

"Nah… Thought that already. My gaydar is that good!"

Shizuma giggled and turned with mischievous eyes to Sachiko who was now again fumbling for her pills.

"That makes Sachiko-san here the exception huh?"

"W-what?" the heiress asked confused.

"Were you ever in love with Yu-chan?" Shizuma came straight to her point and laughed out loud about Sachiko's horrified expression but choked when she suddenly went beet red.

"Ah! Sachiko! I knew it!" Youko cried out.

Touko looked at her cousin somewhat bewildered.

"So? Why then Yuuki-kun?" Shizuma asked with an amused smile.

Sachiko was aware that all eyes were now looking at her and she cursed inwardly that she wasn't already asleep. Knowing there was no escape, she began to explain.

"T-there was a time that I thought I was in love with her. She was so sweet, gentle and a caring loving soul I felt attracted to her. But that was before I learned about Yuuki… You know I used to hate men and I still don't like them but Yuuki is different…"

"How did you realise that the feelings weren't the same? That you was in love with Yuuki and not with Yumi?"

If possible Sachiko went redder than before. "Eh…" She just fidgeted a bit… "W-well, I guess because I couldn't imagine g-getting i-intimate with her but w-with Y-Yuuki…" she admitted and bit her lips in embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she just revealed _that_. "C-can we stop talking about that, please? Does anyone have pills against motion sickness?" She asked almost in despair when the plane started to move and instantly felt how her stomach turned.

Thank God, Shizuma had and Sachiko amused her friend for the remainder of the flight with her sleeping but drooling face. Sei was thrilled to take some pictures but Youko slapped her hard so she let it be but not without a pout.

The atmosphere was cheerful and boisterous. Shizuma took the opportunity to get closer to Yumi's friends and she admitted that she liked them all. Even Touko who was mostly quiet and seemed a little distant. She was glad that the initial reluctance towards her subsided.

They were about to sleep as the phone suddenly rang and Shizuma picked up quickly to not disturb the already sleeping Sachiko.

"Hello?" she answered. "Ah, Noriko! What's up?"

"I think we'll arrive at 7 so at the latest we will be at the estate at 8 am… Yes, except for Yuuki… Party?... As long as you and Shimako are with her, I have no objection. You know if I have, she would sneak out and that would ruin our surprise. Just make sure to not stay long and remind her of the appointment in the afternoon which she certainly has forgotten… Okay! Have fun Noriko and say hello to Shimako and Yu-chan! See ya!"

Shizuma hung up the phone and turned to astonished looking faces.

"Uh…?"

"So the three wants to attend a party and asked you first for permission? What are you? Some mother hen?" Sei blurted and her girlfriend smacked her and made a "Shhh", gesturing to Sachiko who stirred in her sleep.

"Yes. There are not many rules but one of them is always to know where Yu-chan is." Shizuma replied and made herself comfortable, ready to get some sleep.

"Why is that?"

But Shizuma just waved it off and smirked. "You'll see soon enough." She said with a mysterious smile.

"Did sneaking away become a habit to Yumi-chan?" Sei wanted to know while thinking of Yumi's sudden disappearance two years ago.

"Just only when you try to forbid her something… But if Shimako and Noriko are there, she usually behaves." The silver-haired goddess answered casually.

"Wow…" Yoshino stated in awe. Who knew that Yumi had a rebellious side? "Say, has Yumi-san changed a lot?" she asked and tried to imagine a two year older version of Yumi.

Shizuma chuckled before she replied. "You wouldn't recognise her!"

She grinned at the curious faces and assumed that that means their wanted for her to give some more details.

"Let me just say… Forget the small, clumsy, shy girl with pigtails and maybe you get a small idea of what awaits you…"

Shizuma laughed softly at the thoughtful expressions and immediately knew how big the shock would be as soon as they would see Yumi. Oh, they had no clue that Yumi was not the only one who was expecting a surprise!

"Let's go to sleep girls. We still have a few hours ahead." She said and pressed a button to darken the windows.

Soon the girls fell asleep and a comfortable silence enveloped the plane. Only now and then you could hear a softly snoring Sei and Yoshino murmuring in her sleep.

Touko was far longer awake but when she finally drifted into the realm of dreams, the last thought in her mind was the image of a girl with kind hazel eyes, childish pigtails, and a beautiful, gentle smile.

Touko smiled in her sleep.

A single tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

 **Please review! :D**

xLaShay


	4. Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters!

 **Please remember!** This is a  fictional story. Similarities with real persons or situations are purely coincidental and not intentional! This is just a product of my crazy imaginations.

 **Read at your own risk!**

Have fun!

* * *

 **"Still into you"**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Surprise**

* * *

At 7 am, local time, the women arrived in Los Angeles. Still a little tired from the long flight they awakened immediately, as they marvelled about the sedan that was readily waiting to get them to Shizuma's estate.

Driving for a while through urban traffic, they soon reached a quieter area that led them away from the city. When the hostess informed the girls that they would reach their destiny in a few minutes, all of their weariness faded away. Except for Sachiko, who was still groggy due to her low blood pressure and sleeping pills. Youko had to shake her roughly while passing a large gate, which was monitored by security guards.

After passing, they drove a few more minutes and were taking their surroundings in, in awe. Apparently, Shizuma's estate was near a beach because they could see the sea from afar.

When they got out of the sedan, one jaw after another was almost literally hitting the floor. They were standing in front of a huge… what… House? Villa? Building complex? They had no name for it. It was so gigantic; they could only guess how big it really was.

"Incredible…" Sei whistled and rubbed her eyes in astonishment, "You're really a Hanozono…"

Shizuma looked amused and giggled softly. "Of course, you think I lied?"

The blonde shook her head; she was speechless, just like the other girls. You could not blame them, though. The largest villa they ever had set a foot belonged to the Ogasawara's, which was at least five times smaller…

Shizuma led her guests up to a path while passing a huge, beautiful garden, which rather resembled a park until they approached an impressive looking entrance. Several maids were already waiting and greeted them with a bow. One of the maids spoke directly to Shizuma.

"Welcome back, Shizuma-Ojou-sama."

"Thank you, Misaki-san. Did something special occur during my absence?"

"No special incidents Ojou-sama" the maid replied a little stiff and Shizuma knew Misaki long enough to sense that she was concealing something.

"So… Where is Yu-chan?" She grinned maliciously as Misaki flushed under her gaze.

"I'm sure, Shimako-sama will be able to answer that question better than me, Ojou-sama" the maid replied respectfully with a bow.

"We will follow your lead then…" Shizuma answered calmly but inwardly she growled. She knew something must have happened, but didn't show her displeasure and turned to her guest.

"Come on girls, it seems Shimako is already waiting for us."

The group of young women followed the silver-haired goddess through the entrance, and they immediately saw that the interior of the estate was as luxury as it was looking from the outside. But they also noticed that the owner was still young because it wasn't a bit pompous. Somehow it felt warm and welcoming despite the size.

As soon as they stepped into the large living room, they didn't notice anyone around but then they heard mumbled words, seemingly coming from someone, who was pacing nervously up and down the carpeted floor.

On the other side of the room was a young woman whose beauty you could only compare with an "antique western doll". She had light brown, long tresses, big grey-blue eyes, and an angelic, pale face. Although she was pacing in distress, she did it gracefully while wearing a light, white summer dress. She was holding a cell phone, but her eyes shot wide open, as she spotted the intruders and a wide radiant smile crossed her lips. Although, as soon as she caught Shizuma's eyes the smile was replaced by a flustered look, but before the hostess could say a word, the angel held up her hands and turned her attention to her phone.

"Where are you?" she hissed into the speaker. It seemed the person she wanted to talk to had picked up. She listened quietly and began to rummage for something to write and waved hastily to one of the maids and gave her the note. "Stay there," she said in a commanding tone through the phone. "Jane is on her way. You have a lot to explain Miss. Noriko and I were worried sick and thanks to you she was up half of the night in rage!" She glimpsed shortly from her corner of her eyes to Shizuma. "By the way, Shizuma-sama is back." With that, she hung up and took several deep breaths before she turned to the dumbfounded looking faces. Her grey-blue eyes lit up in joy, beaming a smile.

"Minna! Nice to see you again!" She looked confused when no response came. Shizuma chuckled behind her hand. Surprise Part I seemed to be a success. She said teasingly "Don't tell me that you can't recognise her? Especially you, Sei-san?"

"S-shimako?" Sei stammered in disbelief.

"Who else, Onee-sama?" Shimako replied with a smirk, eyes glittering.

That was all Sei needed and the very first time in their relationship she ran towards Shimako and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug while laughing whole-heartedly. Shimako returned the hug with the same intensity. As they finally let go and the brunette was able to breathe again, she found herself in the arms of Yoshino, who didn't embrace her less strongly. One after another came up and greeted her in the same way. She couldn't help herself as tears of joy ran down her face. The angel was just so happy to see her friends again.

After the group finally managed to take a seat, they started to talk out loud at the same time, so that Shimako couldn't really follow and took her hands up in surrender.

"Please calm down; I know it has been long, but please…Don't speak all at the same time" She chuckled softly.

"Woah… Is it really you, Shimako? I can't believe it… Your whole attitude… You _changed_." Yoshino stated fascinated. Sei was nodding her head enthusiastically.

"My little Shimako is matured!" Sei exclaimed. "Are you still my little Shimako?" Sei always tended to be a bit overdramatic…

Shimako giggled in response. "I never have realised that I was "your little" Shimako. And surely I changed but I'm sure you haven't" Not only her remark was surprising, but as she winked you could tell by the dumbstruck looks that the ladies could hardly compare this Shimako with the past version whom they had in their minds.

"Wow… I can only hope that you haven't started channelling your Onee-sama since you're living here…" Youko said, laughing as Sei pouted at her.

Shimako smirked, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "I don't think so, Youko-sama. I tried my hardest to be resistant but Shizuma-sama and Onee-sama have a lot in common. I think, I'm not the one who bears the brunt, though.

"Noriko then?" Sei said with a naughty grin while wiggling with her eyebrows.

Her petit soeur just laughed out loud and shook her head. "It's Yumi-chan!"

Shizuma joined in her laughter when she saw the incredulous faces of the girls.

"By the way…" Touko said while looking around. "Where is she? And where is Noriko-chan?"

Speak of the devil and the devil shows up…

The young woman, who now entered the room, was the contrary to Shimako. She looked like a "traditional Japanese doll" and was slightly shorter than her western version. Her black, shiny hair was cut into a cute bob, and her dark eyes widened as she screamed in delight when she realised who were gathering on the couches.

"You're here!" she cried happily and tackled one after another with a hug before she sat down next to her girlfriend.

Rei chuckled "Noriko-chan seems to be a little more candid now…"

Noriko grinned at her and shrugged. "Get used to it, western people are so open-minded and affectionate, somehow it's infectious!"

"I cannot wait until I get a loving hug from my Yumi-chan!" Sei had an indecent grin on her face and gazed dreamily towards the door. They all laughed at the blonde antics, so they missed the knowing glances exchanged by Noriko, Shimako, and Shizuma.

By the mention of her petit soeurs name, a still sleepy Sachiko was suddenly more alert. "Yumi… Where is she?"

"That, Sachiko-san, I would like to know as well…" Shizuma said, her emerald eyes now glaring at Shimako and Noriko, who were looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "I thought, I said you should keep an eye on her?"

The both fidgeted under her stern gaze. Shimako replied, flustered, "We were attending Honoka-chan's birthday party… It wasn't a great event, just held in her hotel suite… But two hours after we arrived… Eh… Yumi was gone."

"Gone?" the girls shouted in unison, except for Shizuma who gritted her teeth, having a feeling where the story was going…

"Yeah… But there's no need to worry. At least we hope that." Noriko said, snickering quietly.

"But she was gone! Alone?" Yoshino asked, a little irritated by the lack of concern.

"Hm, not quite. We noticed that… eh… the birthday girl was gone too…"

Shizuma, who was taking a sip from her tea, choked out a "WHAT? W-with Honoka-chan?" Eyes wide in disbelief.

"What's with this Honoka?" Touko asked, looking between her hostesses in concern. "Is Yumi-sama in danger?"

Noriko replied with a devilish grin. "Maybe she got eaten out?" Her grin disappeared immediately as her girlfriend gave her a chiding glare.

The girls looked somewhat irritated… But before someone could ask further questions, they heard footsteps in the hallway and then a voice…

The three hostesses exchanged quick glances and got ready for the upcoming spectacle.

The person whose voice was hoarse… sensual even… -a voice, therefore, each of the girls got goosebumps- spoke with one of the maids, asking for a strong coffee, and all of them just wondered, who this person might be, who was capable of getting the maid so flustered that she began to stammer.

Breathing became a minor matter as the person walked into the room.

She was stunningly gorgeous.

Long chestnut hair ran in waves down along her back. Bangs that partly covered her faced didn't hinder the girls to appreciate her attractive features. The woman moved her 5.6 feet height with grace farther into to room, presenting her curves that were all in the right places. She was stunningly _hot_ , judging by the attire she wore. A blouse of an innocent white was cut low but obviously, she hadn't had the time to dress properly. It was buttoned completely wrong and revealed not only a part of her seductive looking neckline but as well her belly button, showing her well-defined abs that looked soft and tender. A pair of black jeans hot-pants emphasised her endless, silky legs while her belt hung loosely around her waist.

They could stare at her forever…

The woman didn't notice that she had 18 pairs of eyes looking at her because they were so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was still holding their breaths while observing every move the beauty made, whose eyes were closed due the sunbeams blinding her through the windows. She groaned a little, pursuing her full pink lips in discomfort and held a hand over her sensitive eyes.

The three hostesses were trying their best to stay as quiet as possible and not to burst out of laughter. To them, the sight of in amazement looking faces of their friends was priceless. No one dared to move or even to breath. Yoshino's and Sei's head was deep red and even Sachiko held a dreamy expression.

Before someone could pass out from the lack of air, Shizuma decided to put an end to this.

She faked a cough. _Loudly_.

That seemed to awaken all of the girls from their trance and the woman on the other side of the room was finally aware that she was not alone. The guests could not see her eyes; the sun was blinding them too. All they could see was her brilliant smile which slowly crept up her face and she took graceful steps to approach them. The smile seemed familiar…

"Could someone pinch me please, I think I'm dreaming…" the stranger said with her sensual, low but feminine voice. She was still smiling, looking delighted with her hazel eyes into perplexed faces. She had a wonderful face, her eyes, even now full of humour, were warm and kind.

"OW! Noriko-chan!" she suddenly cried out as the latter promptly complied with her request.

"You earned it, Yumi-chan!" she said and seemed pleased with herself. With a devilish grin, she sat quickly back down to her seat and was barely able to suppress a laugh.

3… 2… 1

 **"Yumi-chan?!"**

The person in question startled and grinned sheepishly while scratching her chin.

"That would be me…" she said playfully and bowed.

Sachiko fainted.

* * *

While Yumi was talking to the maids, who came with wet towels for the fainted Sachiko, Touko saw how Noriko and Shimako put their heads together and were giggling uncontrollably. Noriko then fumbled some money out of her pocket and handed it to the victorious looking Shimako. She couldn't believe was she just seen.

"Please tell me that you did not bet, who will be the one to pass out?" She hissed somehow annoyed but at the same time amused. The both grinned sheepishly and just shrugged somehow nonchalantly. Touko shook her head disapprovingly. Wouldn't she be worried about her cousin, she would probably laugh too. Somehow, she could understand the bizarre reaction. The sight of a mature Yumi was absolutely breathtaking.

Her gaze turned discretely towards the profile of her former Onee-sama. Was it just two years ago since the last time they had seen each other? This young woman, who was now fanning her cousin, didn't look like the High School girl from then. It always had been her captivating personality what people draw to her. Otherwise, she had been just a normal, plain girl but with her gentle, eyes and her sincere smile she had been able to melt everyone's heart. What could she do now, now that her body was so more matured?

The actress was absolutely entranced and couldn't ignore the tug in her stomach. She found herself dreamily gazing at Yumi's exposed skin. It looked so soft, so velvet. Her fingertips were tingling, wanted to reach out to touch the soft hair on the nape of her neck…

She paused with her thoughts and quickly looked elsewhere. Touko was keenly aware that her cheeks turned pink. What was she thinking? Scolding herself didn't really help as her eyes wandered back to. She was so enchanted; she didn't even notice that Noriko was closely looking at her. She nudged Shimako and nodded with a mischievous smile to Touko. Shimako immediately understood, but her face didn't divulge her thoughts.

"Ah, she is awake!" Youko said with a sigh of relief, who was sitting next to her petit soeur.

"Thank God!" Yumi groaned and threw herself on an armchair and closed her eyes for a brief moment. Touko's blush deepened as she looked fascinated at her long eyelashes.

Sachiko slowly opened her eyes, still a bit dazed as she looked around. After a few seconds, she seemed to realise where she was and why she was spread on the couch.

"Y-Yumi!" she exclaimed. Sapphire blue met hazel eyes. Yumi smiled shyly at her grande soeur.

"Feeling better, Sachiko-sama?" she asked softly.

Sachiko's cheeks went crimson red and she had to look away. How could she just faint? She blamed the sleeping pills and the long flight, but when she looked again at her petit soeur she noticed her dishevelled state. She sat up, thanked Youko and all the others took their seats. No one dared to say a word. Everyone was staring on one particular in the group.

Yumi, who gratefully accepted a cup of coffee, and was looking very satisfied, smiled and inhaled the smell of it. The sight of the pure pleasure on her face caused Touko's heart to stutter.

"Yumi?" Sachiko spoke, now with significantly firmer voice. Slowly regaining herself back.

"Hm?" was the brunettes only reply while she was taking a sip of her coffee.

Sachiko needed a few seconds before she spoke up again. They could see that something was bothering her. "I-is that a kind of a trend to look like… _that_?" she wanted to know and gestured to Yumi's messed up clothes.

The Yumi from the past would have now become beet red and would have looked for a hole to sink in. She would have stammer in shame and apologise while bowing her head a thousand times.

However… This Yumi just put her cup down and pursed her lips, eyes twinkling in merriment.

"You never get rid of old habits, ne, Onee-sama? Everything and everyone must always be prim and proper." She remarked and winked playfully at the raven-haired heiress.

This comment caught Sachiko off of guard and was now staring mouth agape in surprise as Yumi stood up and began to unbutton her blouse.

"Y-YUMI" Yoshino squealed as her friend began to expose herself so that they could catch a glimpse of her lacy, white bra and the swell of her full developed breast… But no one was really capable of looking away.

Touko swallowed hard as she watched Yumi adjusting her appearance. She was more than stunned. Who was this person? Could this totally carefree woman really be her Onee-sama? Since when was she so… shameless? So unembarrassed? But also Touko wasn't able to tear her gaze away until the enchantress was finished and sat down again.

Intense silence filled the room, no one dared to say something. Behind the scene you could only hear lightly giggles, seemingly coming from Shizuma, Noriko, and Shimako, who were now sitting closely together and were watching the interaction with a lot of fun.

Yumi lost per patience.

"I know, it's been a long time since we have seen each other and I am… really flattered that you can't take your eyes off of me, but I would be really grateful if you could _blink_ sometimes? And oh… Don't forget to breathe. We don't need another one to faint." She suggested with a cheeky smile, what prompted the girls to blush furiously and to hastily look elsewhere just not to Yumi, who was now chuckling in amusement.

The three observers weren't able to contain their laughter.

It seemed that the shy, frequently blushing little girl had disappeared and was now replaced by a mysterious and extremely seductive, young woman, who was capable of making other persons tongue-tied.

"That was the final blow, Yu-chan!" Shizuma said between giggles while wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. Yumi winked playfully and returned her attention to her cup of coffee before she asked her friends "It's a wonderful surprise to have all of you here! How are you?" She glimpsed at each of the girls, her eyes remained a little longer on a certain someone, but no one noticed except for Shimako.

Sei had to clear her throat before she could respond but was beaming at her Yumi-chan. "I guess, no one can complain. But… That aside… Yumi-chan…" She paused while giving her a once-over. "WOW! Since when you became so… HOT?"

Like usual when she got out of hands, Youko gave her partner a slap against the back of her head. "Ow! Youko… Mou! I just spoke out loud what each one of you is thinking!" She was seriously pouting and rubbed her head silently. It really did hurt this time.

Youko just ignored the pouting blonde and instead turned her attention to Yumi, who watched the scene with an amused smile on her lips.

"I think what my impudent girlfriend wanted to say is that you changed, Yumi-chan. We didn't recognise you at first."

"Hell, yes!" Yoshino blurted, ignoring Rei who nudged and glared at her for her curse. "What happened to your pigtails? And where the heck do you leave all the cakes and candies you are so addicted to?"

"Obviously, they're exactly filling the right places now …" Sei commented and leered at Yumi while ducking away before Youko could reach out for her head.

Yumi's only response was to huskily laugh out loud and by the sound, Touko felt her stomach strangely twisting.

"Thanks for the compliments. I think when times passes by, everyone changes. Look at you; you're all so much more beautiful than in my memories… Except for Sei-sama. She's still a perverted _old_ man." She added with an insolent grin whereupon Sei loudly protested.

The group burst out of laughter and Sei blushed for the first time about something Yumi had been saying. But she wouldn't be Sei when she had nothing to counter with.

"Yumi-chan… You just came back home yet? Rough night, huh?"

It now was Yumi's turn to blush, albeit barely visible, they were all grateful that she still was able to.

"I would also like to know, Yu-chan… I thought I made myself clear, as I said that you should not pull an all-nighter? But you did it anyway and also with… Honoka? How could you?" Shizuma scolded, even if her eyes were not that stern.

Yumi sheepishly began to play with her hair.

"She's right you know…" Noriko stated. "We were worried sick and about to send teams in order to search for you, hadn't we noticed that you kidnapped the birthday girl!"

"I didn't kidnap her!" Yumi protested. "She said she needed fresh air and before I could react we were sitting in a cab and …" she trailed off and turned her eyes away from the now triumphant smile on Noriko's face.

"Let me guess… You did go to a hotel? Handed her a special birthday present huh? But how? We considered her as total straight!"

Yumi rolled her eyes in annoyance and didn't respond.

"Ne, ne…" Sei said, eyes wandering between Noriko and Yumi back and forth as if she was watching a tennis match. "Who is this Honoka?"

"She is the leader of µ's, a girl band…"

"Kosaka Honoka?" Yoshino screamed and stared at Yumi, mouth hanging wide open.

" _The_ Kosoka Honoka? Oh my, God, I want you to introduce me to her! Say, how was she?"

"Yoshi, calm down!" Rei said and tried to push her girlfriend down to her seat.

Yumi seemed to feel uncomfortable, as she fidgeted under the curious gazes of her friends. "I don't think it's something I should talk about… Anyway, I'm back at home, safe and sound." But the ex-Roses didn't miss that she didn't deny any implications... She just beamed such a stunning smile that Touko had a feeling she would need her sunglasses permanently stuck on her face if she didn't want to be blind for the rest of the vacation.

"I suspected that the three over there have planned something because they were so secretive around me in the last few days, but I certainly not have expected you!" Her eyes were sparkling with nothing less than pure happiness and her friends couldn't help but to simply reply with the same. Yumi had always been their sunshine and even if it was two years since the last time they had seen her and her appearance seemingly had changed, they were sure, her personality didn't. So they hoped.

"Is something bothering you?" Shimako asked as she watched Yumi, who was looking around the room."

"Hm, I feel like something is missing…"

"You mean Yuuki? He couldn't attend, but is trying to come later, maybe on your birthday, with your parents then." Shizuma told her.

"Hai, hai, but I don't really mean him… Ah!" She turned to Touko, who became slightly nervous under those sparkling hazel eyes; she was hardly able to maintain her usual mask. Too many confusing emotions flowed through her mind. She got weak in the knees and was glad that she was already sitting.

"Where's Kanako-chan?" Yumi asked, locking her hazel eyes with Touko's greyish ones and didn't miss the small flinch. She was confused about it, but she chose to not comment it.

Touko's heart was beating like crazy, but this time because the familiar feeling of guilt was back again. She hadn't expected this question, she couldn't even remember the last time when she talked about Kanako with Yumi. She just thought that this time wasn't the right time either… She slapped herself inwardly and just hoped that she could trust her voice.

"K-Kanako couldn't come. She's in Europe, and wasn't able to manage to get some weeks off from her part-time job." She tried her best not to stammer and had to suppress the urge to not stare on the floor, instead was looking straight in these dazzling eyes before her, which turned soft in understanding like they always had done in the past. She barely recognised that under Yumi's gentle gaze she felt the pain, which normally returned every time when she talked about her ex, wasn't really there.

"That's too bad…" Yumi said compassionately and reached over to Touko's hand and squeezed it slightly. An electrifying jolt spread from the spot where their skins were touching through the actress' whole body and she needed all her self-control to not visibly squirm. Although it wasn't a bad feeling… On the contrary, it was just that her heart started to beat like she was sprinting.

"I assume you manage a long-distance relationship? It is certainly not easy, but I'm sure, you're still happy and you both make the best of it?" Yumi asked gently and held Touko's gaze. The younger girl could only nod in response, not sure what had happened to her voice. Who the hell was Yumi talking about? It was like she put a spell on her… Nothing else matters, as she almost lost herself in those mesmerising eyes…

Yumi gave Touko a last, soft smile before she turned her attention away. The actress exhaled slowly, just realising that she had been holding her breath the whole time.

"So, Yumi? Are you in a relationship with this Honoka?" Sachiko asked who was aware of her cousins' discomfort, giving her some time to relax.

To everyone's surprise, the usual serene Shimako burst into girly giggles and Noriko and Shizuma were snickering uncontrollably. Yumi didn't respond immediately, instead sent the three chiding glares before she shook her head sheepishly at Sachiko's question.

"Huh?" Sachiko was more than irritated.

"We're just friends" was Yumi's short reply while she shot Noriko a venomous look who couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Friends with benefits since last night…" She wasn't a bit scared about Yumi.

"Yumi-chan… You're not in a relationship then?" Youko asked puzzled and as Yumi shook her head again she added "Then… with someone else?"

"No, Youko-sama." She replied while smiling shyly to her grand grande soeur.

Muddled silence enveloped the room as each of the girls tried to understand the connection between Yumi and the girl named Honoka as a stressed out looking Misaki entered the room.

"Yumi-sama… Kosaka Hon-" but the maid was cut off, as a woman with red hair came up from behind and immediately passed the maid as soon as her bright blue eyes localised Yumi's surprised face. She shortened the distance between them quickly, pulled Yumi up on her collar and slapped her so hard that the echo resounded through the large living room. Then she pressed her lips hard on Yumi's' and kissed her passionately.

Needless to say, that all girls in the room were shocked. Especially Touko who felt a stinging sensation in her chest at the sight of the kissing pair.

Shimako and Noriko just rolled their eyes while Shizuma was shaking her head.

After perhaps a few minutes, the redhead broke the kiss, tears in her eyes as she gently stroked Yumi's cheek, where she had slapped her. Yumi didn't even flinch instead looked straight into blue teary eyes and said in her usually gentle voice "I think I really deserved that, Honoka-chan…" A sincere smile tugged on her lips, as she looked at the girl apologetically.

Honoka sobbed and threw her arms around Yumi's neck, who let her, stroking her head while humming a tune to calm the upset girl.

No one in the room dared to move. Everyone was looking to the scene in front of them, and Rei, who had a weak spot for any kind of emotional stuff, was crying silently.

After a few moments, a pacified Honoka pulled from Yumi's arms and looked straight into her eyes. "It was not an honourable move to sneak out like the way you did… I was so incredibly angry but I… I'm so sorry! I didn't plan to slap you… At least not that hard…"

Yumi couldn't help but laugh softly about Honoka's honesty.

"You know, Yumi... You are wrong. You didn't deserve to be slapped. You gave me the best birthday gift a girl could possibly receive and I have to admit, I wanted more as I woke up..." The ginger girl shyly admitted, avoiding Yumi's eyes. "But yeah, I know we could not and should not... I decided to follow your advice, but excuse me when I say that it was the best night I ever had... It was so passionate... so intense... I have never felt like that before... You just did... mind blowing things with that magical hands of yours..." she blushed deeply as she added "Maybe... not too soon, I think, but... when we're both free and not in love with someone else... maybe... we could pick up on that...?" As she looked up to meet Yumi's gaze, she heard a soft chuckle and her eyes shot wide open, as she finally realised that she just had revealed things about heated moments in front of 9 other people... But the worst was that her big boss was looking at her with a smirk that told her that she knew really well what _kind_ _of gift_ she had received...

"Oh God!" She exclaimed, totally shocked.

"Screaming that in a row and she even doesn't know how to say something else anymore..." Noriko murmured but it wasn't quietly enough as stunned eyes turned to her.

"I-I'm sorry for the intrusion, Shizuma-sama. I don't know what came over me..."

"Apparently, Yumi did..." Noriko blurted what earned her an angry glare from her girlfriend while Honoka's face indicated that she was ready to explode in the next seconds. But thank God, Yumi decided to save her from further embarrassment because she could sense that Noriko was in the mood to tease. Probably because of her lack of sleep and she knew that was her way to get back at her.

"Come on... I'll see you out" she said kindly to the ginger girl and laid an arm on her shoulders. Honoka hid her beet red face gratefully in Yumi's neck.

As soon as the steps from the two weren't audible anymore, Sei turned to her little sisters and Shizuma with a very pleased and wide cheeky grin.

"What was that?!"

"Just a glimpse in one of the crazy days of the life of Fukuzawa Yumi..." Shimako deadpanned.

"You mean, something like that happened not for the first time?"

"You could say it happens on a regular basis..."

"You're kidding!"

"Apparently, I'm not. Yumi is a big flirt."

"Your skills are nothing to compare with her level of seduction, Onee-sama..."

The room went silent and as Yumi entered it again, 12 bewildered and deeply red faces were looking up to her.

"W-what?" She asked in confusion.

She got no response.

* * *

 _"You know what's really, powerfully sexy? A sense of humour._

 _A taste for adventure. A healthy glow._

 _Hips to grab on to. Openness. Confidence._

 _Humility. Appetite. Intuition."_

 _-_ Courtney E. Martin _-_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please review! :D**

xLaShay


	5. Melting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters!

 **Please remember!** This is a  fictional story. Similarities with real persons or situations are purely coincidental and not intentional! This is just a product of my crazy imaginations.

 **Read at your own risk!**

Have fun!

* * *

 **"Still into you"**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Melting**

* * *

Due the long flight and the shocking, irritating uproar from the last encounter, the girls were a bit exhausted and decided to take a nap until it was time for lunch. Yumi and Shizuma led their guests up to their rooms, leaving Shimako and Noriko behind.

Noriko rested her head on her girlfriends' lap and sighed out loud. The brunette stroked her partners' smooth hair absentmindedly.

"Are you as well... confused, Shimako?" Noriko asked in the silence of the room.

She didn't respond immediately but after a few strokes, she admitted in a very tiny voice "Yes... I'm afraid that things will be more complicated as anticipated..."

Noriko gave a frustrated groan "What's wrong with her? Why is she behaving like that?"

Shimako helplessly shrugged. "How should I know? We were never that close, but you are."

Noriko took her time to really think about it and after a few minutes she hesitantly said "I'm not really sure but... I think she's back to her old self... Although her mask slipped a bit, I can say that she's more distant, defensive... but vulnerable."

Shimako frowned and bit her lower lip, something she just did when she's really worried.

"Maybe... something changed? Maybe they're back together and because of the distance...

Noriko cut her off, shaking her head.

"No, I'm sure that's not the case. I saw Kanako in the arms of another woman when I met her on my study trip. And I asked her about it, you know because I assumed that she was cheating... but she definitely declined the fact that they're still together. We weren't the closest friends but she wouldn't lie to me."

After a brief pensive silence Noriko told her "As Kanako told me that on that time they were already out of their relationship over half a year, I had the feeling that Kanako blamed Touko for something… And I'm quite sure that whatever it was, Touko knows and is somewhat feeling guilty… It's a usual pattern she used in the past before she became Yumi's petit soeur; she just put an act and spins a web of half-truths or even lies around her to protect herself."

"But why?" Shimako asked in confusion and felt an unpleasant shiver ran along her spine. "Why is she trying to hide it? Why she insists on saying that they're still together? That's a pretty morbid kind of denial or repression, you think?"

Noriko nodded grimly. "Yes, I agree… I suspect that maybe she's not over Kanako yet or…" she trailed off, a distant look on her face. "Or she is ashamed…" She mused.

"Shame?"

"It's just my suggestion but maybe Kanako is blaming Touko that their relationship had failed? During our conversation, she seemed so tense and there was something like disappointment but also anger in her eyes… It wasn't to compare to the loving looks she had in the past whenever she was with Touko, you remember? If I don't know any better it was as if it was almost… hatred."

"That's gross, Noriko! What could possibly have happened that Kanako would feel like that towards Touko? She couldn't possibly have been cheating on her or something?"

"No, I don't think so," Noriko replied without thinking. "Touko doesn't seem or even behave like it, but she's loyal to a fault. She would never do such kind of thing but I have no clue what's going on in her mind! But I also guess that she's ashamed because she's hiding the truth for so long, so somehow she thinks she can't tell us straight. If I still know her, I would say, she's afraid to be judged. It's typical; she's always assuming the worst, even from her friends.

Shimako chewed absentmindedly on her lower lip and let the words of her partner sink in. She sighed out of frustration.

"I don't get her… It's so depressing. She had been always complex, always hard to get but it seems to me that she's desperate without realising."

"Yes… But I don't think she has some ill intentions…"

"Neither do I. But still, we must show her that she can rely on us. We have to convince her that we are her friends and that she can trust us. To be honest, I had never been a fan of Kanako especially after that stalking incident in the past. I just accepted her because Touko was Yumi's petit soeur and I came to like Touko. She's, after all, a very lovable girl behind her tsundere-ness… But I really never had sympathized with Kanako…" Shimako stated firmly.

Noriko giggled. Although Shimako had changed in the last years, it was yet unusual that she was easily admitting of disliking someone. But she understood very well, she too was in that case very biassed.

"You also know that nothing's going to change as long as she doesn't learn the truth?" Grey-blue eyes turned dark by the mention of it.

Noriko snorted unladylike. "We can't allow that… Sometimes I just want to tell her but I knew she wouldn't believe even if we push it right in her a-… Never mind… She's so maddeningly stubborn that sometimes I just want to strangle her if that doesn't mean she would lose her voice that we love so much."

"True," Shimako said, knowing very well that Noriko didn't really have a violent side. "Can you talk to Touko? Find out what's really bothering her… In a gentle way?" She added, not missing the glint in her girlfriends' eyes, who tended to be pushy which was in this case definitely indelicate and totally reckless given the personality of the actress, who for sure knew how to cover herself behind her thick walls. She had a feeling that a stormy Noriko would just bounce off. No, they had to try to do some more cracks in that wall before sweeping it right away.

Noriko, of course, gave her girlfriend a cute pout because she knew what her thoughts were regarding her straight-forward nature. "I'll try my very best. But you should talk to her _._ She seemed quite composed but I don't buy it."

"Neither do I, Noriko" Shimako whispered sadly in agreement and leaned down to get a soft kiss from the lips which she loved the most. "Neither do I…" she muttered again as she pulled away, sighing quietly as she leaned her forehead against Noriko's.

They would do whatever it takes to make their plans work.

* * *

Touko was awakened by one of the maids who refer to her that lunch will be held soon. At the mention, her stomach started to rumble and decided to take a quick shower.

It wasn't long after she left the bathroom as there was a knock at her door. Since she was already dressed she opened it and was now face to face with a happily smiling Noriko.

"Yo, Touko-chan!" The dark haired girl greeted cheerfully and didn't wait until Touko asked her in instead walked past her friend and threw herself on the bed.

"Come on in and make yourself comfortable" came a sarcastically remark from Touko but she was smiling too. She had missed her friend.

"Is your room ok? I hope you're not feeling lonely since Sachiko-sama insisted on having a room for herself in case she could share it with Yuuki-kun when he manages to come along…" Noriko broke into fits of giggles.

"Noriko… I don't like what you're implying!" Touko whined, shaking her head to prevent her vivid imaginations to think about Sachiko and Yuuki alone, in one and the same bedroom.

"Ah, grow up… As if I could taint your nonexistent innocence." Noriko replied with a naughty smirk while she watched the actress brushing through her blow-dried curls. "Never mind…" she added as Touko chose to ignore her remark. "How are you? We didn't really have the opportunity to talk since..." The ex-Rosa Gigantia trailed off, a mischievous grin on her face, seemingly thinking about the events that had prevented a more private chat between her and Touko.

Touko couldn't help but think that Noriko had also started channelling Satou Sei. The grin on her face was almost a copy of the trademark Cheshire grin only Sei could pull.

"Well… That makes me think. Is it always so…" she waved a hand through the air, trying to find the right words "so lively…?" It wasn't that what she originally had in mind but she's not that straight-forward like Noriko who knew that Touko tended to beat around the bush.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently but her twinkling eyes betrayed her.

The actress rolled her eyes and just frowned at her chuckling friend. She wasn't really in the mood to be teased.

"Don't look so grumpy Touko-chan! And yes most of the time it is, but only if Yumi is around."

"Doesn't she lives here on a regular basis?" Touko asked curiously.

Noriko shook her head in denial. "Nope, unfortunately, she's just here for the weekends and breaks. On weekdays, she prefers to stay in her dorm, "for peace and quiet" she says, but I think she only wants to meet some girls without being watched."

She was very pleased as she inwardly high-fived herself as Touko looked very shocked on her remark.

"G-girls? So it is true what you said earlier…? A-about Yumi-sama being a big flirt?" the young actress stammered in disbelief. "But she said she isn't in a relationship with someone…"

"You know, Touko-chan…" Noriko said with a very serious expression. "You don't have to be in a relationship to have some… _fun_." She laughed softly as Touko's cheeks flushed beet red.

"You must be kidding me… I never took Yumi-sama for someone, who would just… play around."

Noriko replied with a shrug. "You saw the scene earlier. I think it was more than telling. But don't worry. After all, she's still Yumi… just with some _hot_ extras."

"Noriko!" Touko exclaimed, appalled about her friends' lewdness. "You're talking about my Onee-sama!"

"Oh come on!" Noriko grunted. "She isn't your Onee-sama anymore. We're past High School Touko. Better admit it and don't try to feign as if she didn't get you all hot under your collar. You _weren't_ able to take your eyes off of her! It's totally normal; you shouldn't be ashamed about your dirty thoughts. Sometimes I have those too, and I'm sure so Shimako. Especially in relation of said gorgeous woman."

"You're insane…" Touko really didn't want to believe what she just heard. What the hell was going on? This conversation became really strange.

"Don't look at me like that! Like I said, it's normal! Everyone is lusting after Yumi. In possession of a body to die for _and_ having a great personality she easily turned to be the most wanted… She can't go around campus without being hit on."

"I don't get it… Why then isn't she in a relationship…?" Touko mumbled, didn't really know how to take the newest information.

'Is she that naïve?' Noriko asked herself.

"To be the most wanted doesn't conclude automatically that you're really loved, Touko… Most of her admirers are jerks and bitches. We're just glad that she has a very competent bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Touko asked in confusion. Her mind was still pondering about Yumi as the most admired woman in a huge College so she can't really follow. Although it wasn't really that surprising to her since her former Onee-sama had been a Rosa Chinensis. She always had fans that had been chasing after her but she couldn't really compare shy, giggling High School girls with College people who were probably more driven by their desires to approach her former Onee-sama. But why would she need a bodyguard? It's a bit excessive…

"Uh… Don't mind. You will know soon enough." Noriko said hastily and waved it off. "So… How's life?" She asked and tilted her head so she could look her friend directly in the eyes. It wasn't surprising as she recognised that Touko immediately turned defensive.

"I'm good." was the short answer. The curly head was in acting mode. Noriko sighed inwardly. Her girlfriend was right; they had a lot to do with just _cracking_ the wall…

"You always say that whenever I ask…" she pointed out.

"Because there's nothing more to say."

"Then, how's Kanako? Do you know that I saw her on my study trip a half year ago?" Noriko asked and narrowed her eyes a bit, trying not to miss every flinch which could appear on that stoic mask of her friend but to no avail.

"I didn't know. Somehow we manage and I think she told you the same?" the actress replied unconcernedly but inwardly her mind was in turmoil. Did Noriko know? Had Kanako told her something? If so, can she rely on her? She always trusted her friend but the fear to just say the truth was binding her. If she decided to confess, it would lead to questions she didn't want to answer yet. She didn't know for sure how much Noriko changed in the last few years but if she was still that obtrusive like in the past, she was aware that she couldn't bear it yet. If it wasn't for Sachiko, no one except for herself would really know…

While Touko was brushing absently through her curls, Noriko decided that she could wait. The warning to not be indelicate with the young actress was in her mind. She had a feeling that her emphatic girlfriend was again right. Something was wrong with the curly head. Although she was in her full actress mode, the dark haired girl could clearly see that she was struggling with something and it might be far more than just the break-up or not telling about it to her friends. After all, she was here on vacation so they just have to use the next following days, hoping she would open up. She didn't respond to Touko's question who seemed to have already forgotten it instead she stood up and grinned at her friend who woke up from her musings.

"We should go downstairs. Misaki-chan hates it if we're letting her wait for us to dig in in her very delicious food!"

That reminded Touko of her rumbling stomach and nodded in response. With the last stroke through her hair, she followed her friend. She was very glad that she didn't ask further as if sensing that she didn't want to talk about it now.

Neither noticed but somewhere you could hear a small and very tiny crack-forming sound.

* * *

Noriko and Touko weren't the first to arrive in the dining room. The other women were already sitting at the table and waited patiently for the last ones. Touko noticed that Yumi wasn't there.

Shimako registered that too and asked the maid about it. "Misaki-chan? Didn't you get Yumi out of her bed?"

The mention of Yumi's name and the word "bed" in the same sentence seemed to cause the young maid to blush slightly. Touko had the impression that she couldn't easily choose to not believe Noriko's words about her former Onee-sama. It seemed as if the now gorgeous looking brunette had at least the staff under her spell.

"She was already awake and told me that if she's the last one nobody should wait for her."

"Then shall we? I'm starving!" Noriko bawled. Her girlfriend sent her a chiding glare.

Noriko pursed her lips into a pout and said "What? Who knows how long she needs to get here. She got home early in the morning and you know that she isn't actually _sleeping_ when…" she trailed off as she was now on the receiving end of a very stern glare from Shimako.

"You're talking too much." The usually calm and kind Shimako said with a firm voice as if she was talking with a very bad-mannered child.

Noriko flinched and sunk in her chair and was now looking ruefully on her hands in her lap. She didn't like it when Shimako was like this. It was a rare occasion but she was right and she scolded herself for her loose tongue. "S-sorry…" she murmured and blushed deeply as she took notice of the fits of giggles around her.

"I never suspected Shimako as the one to actually wear the pants in this relationship…" Sei said, showing her trademark Cheshire grin.

"And you want to tell me that you do? I know for sure that Youko-sama has you all wrapped up around her fingers!" she shot back not very angry but she didn't like it to be teased when she was starving for food.

"Well, well…" Yumi said with a yawn, entering the dining room. The both former Rosa Gigantias stopped immediately with their banter as Yumi sat down to the opposite side of Touko, seemingly half asleep.

"Misaki-chan…" With a sleepy but charming smile, she turned to the maid who was standing beside Yumi in a matter of seconds as soon as she heard her name. "Can you please bring me one of your very strong coffees? I'm afraid that my blood pressure is a little low." She yawned loudly behind a hand, eyes half closed.

Noriko snorted. "As if there's a possibility that you have something left after a passionate night…"

For this remark, she got again a disapproving look from her girlfriend but Yumi just laughed it off. "I am a healthy, young woman with a lot of stamina. I just need a push this time." With a playful grin and sparkling eyes, she continued "You don't envy me, do you? Maybe you're just jealous because Shimako seems to not have low blood-pressure in the mornings…"

"Keep me out of this, Yumi!" Shimako hissed. Her girlfriend had apparently swallowed her tongue and was staring aghast at the brunette with a crimson red face and wide open eyes.

Yumi's only reply was a saucy grin before she turned to Misaki who approached her with her ordered coffee. "You're a sweetheart! Thanks!" she purred to the maid, whose facial colour could almost compete with Noriko's as she received a bright smile from her enticing Ojou-sama.

"My… You're indeed a lot of fun to watch…" Sei stated with an amused smile, seemingly enjoying the scene along with the other girls on the table.

"These kinds of conversations always remind me that it was a really good idea to let Shimako and Noriko move in," Shizuma said and looked at the three with loving eyes.

"You're just saying that now but once Nagi-chan is back, you will complain that you haven't enough space with us three in here," Yumi remarked teasingly, whereupon Shizuma chuckled.

Noriko groaned and rolled her eyes. "Maria-sama… Don't remind me Yumi-chan! I still have nightmares… The poor little Nagisa in the clutches of the big, bad wolf… I can't really look at the wall in the music room as the same like before!"

"Oi! You're exaggerating!" The silver-haired goddess complained and acted as if she would throw her fork after Noriko but her emerald eyes were twinkling in merriment. She loved these girls dearly.

"Be nice, Noriko-chan. Or do I have to remind you, how many times I walked in when you two decided to scout outside your own walls…" Yumi threatened with a devilish grin.

"Yumi!" It was now Shimako's turn to yell at the brunette but Yumi just laughed at her and poked her teasingly on her red cheeks which earned her a cute pout.

"Hai, hai… We should start eating before this get out of hands. But hey, Noriko? I would say, you both…" she gestured to the latter and Shimako "…are not having low blood pressure now, but I would be careful. Red faces could turn into nose bleeds."

Noriko's response was to childishly stick her tongue out while Shimako just stared as if she was ready to strangle her.

Needless to say that the mood was more than cheerful. Everyone was laughing to their hearts content.

Although she was the quietest one in comparison to the others, she couldn't ignore the fact that she too was enjoying the playful and fortunate atmosphere.

A feeling of warmth which she thought would never able to feel again was slowly reaching out for her frozen heart.

It took only one particular person in this room to start the melting process.

For just a few seconds, hazel eyes met grey.

Yes, it was starting to melt.

* * *

 _"Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word,  
a listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring,  
all of which have the potential to turn a life around."_

\- Leo Buscaglia -

* * *

 **A/N:**

Thanks to all who is enjoying the story with me so far!

Special thanks to _Pure5u6a_.

 **Please take your time and leave a review :D**

xLaShay


	6. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters!

 **Please remember!** This is a  fictional story. Similarities with real persons or situations are purely coincidental and not intentional! This is just a product of my crazy imaginations.

 **Read at your own risk!**

Have fun!

* * *

 **"Still into you"**

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Revelations**

* * *

The cheerful atmosphere lasted through the whole meal, and afterwards, they went back to the living room to simply enjoy their reunion.

It had been a long time ago since they were like this: carefree, laughing to their heart's content, enjoying playful and friendly banters. It was a familiar feeling of warmth and comfort. If you would ask one of the ex-Roses who were living in Japan, they would say that their lives were going well. But then they would pause with a thoughtful expression on their faces, and probably would sigh wistfully.

Because every one of them would think of one special person, who decided to leave them behind two years ago.

Yumi.

Until she had left, no one truly had known what her absence would mean to all of them. No one ever had _really_ noticed that Fukuzawa Yumi held a very special spot in their hearts.

But now, they were sitting here, enjoying her company and even though they were amazed at her changes, they couldn't ignore the fact that she had still the same effect every time she had been with them.

It was her kindness, her care and the ability to make them feel light-hearted what drawn them to her. They wouldn't admit it because for that they had to truly realise it at first that she always was the centre, who mostly acted like a support character. She was their sun behind clouds, but ready to shine through whenever needed, or if they wanted so to just warm them up from behind.

For Sachiko, she wasn't only a plain friend, but she was a real sister, her best friend, who had turned the wheels to change her life completely. They held a deep connection between them. Since she had become her soeur, and because of Yumi's caring and loving soul, she had been able to find her true self and lived up to it. Even though Yuuki's personality resembled Yumi's, they weren't exactly the same, but you could say that the siblings' almost similar personalities were one of the reasons why she had been fallen in love to the younger one. Of course, it wasn't a question of gender, it doesn't matter to her, but in the end, her heart chose him. She loved Yuuki wholeheartedly, but she also would easily admit that she felt love for Yumi too; it wasn't just the same kind of love. Still, she would ever remain very special to her. She _was_ special.

Based on their history and their strong bond and even if separated for two long years, and even that her petit soeur wasn't completely the same, so she had to expect and prepare herself for changes, she still was sure of one thing: She knew Yumi.

And she seemed off.

Even though she sensed there was something, she couldn't put a finger on it.

She had to observe more.

"Yumi? Do you have any plans for today? I know we just arrived but maybe we could do something? Perhaps nothing exhausting." The raven-haired heiress asked and eyed her petit soeur .

"Well, I don't. Do you have something particular in mind?"

Shizuma groaned out of frustration and looked at Yumi disapprovingly. "Yumi… Why do you have things like notebooks or reminders if you don't use them? I really think it is time to assign you a secretary."

"Ehhh! No! I don't want one. Sometimes I forget things, but that doesn't mean that I need a babysitter!" Yumi protested and crossed her arms to show that she would remain stubborn at Shizuma's suggestion.

"What do Yumi need a secretary for?" Sachiko wanted to know, confused. She knew for herself how College life could get extremely busy, but a secretary?

"Oh, and when I recall it right, then Noriko mentioned earlier that you have a bodyguard?" Touko asked as she remembered her conversation with her friend.

Noriko shot Yumi an apologetically glance, but the latter missed it, and instead showed herself a totally horrified expression, as she realised that her newly arrived friends weren't up to date with her life.

While they were asking themselves why Yumi was fidgeting under their gazes, Shizuma knew. With her best soothing voice, she grabbed Yumi's hand so that the brunette looked up to her.

"It's ok. Just show them. We explain the whole thing later." She said and smiled reassuringly at her, who tried to avoid her eyes.

"You planned all of this…" was the brunettes' muttered reply, whereupon Shizuma softly chuckled. "Well, it is my fault that you had gone and have to go through this, so I should be the one to end it. We have good reasons, so I'm sure they'll understand. I want to make sure that you and your friends have a fresh start, you know."

"Is something wrong?" Sachiko asked in concern and frowned at the whispering two.

"Not really." But before Shizuma could give further explanations, Misaki approached them.

"Yumi-sama, they're some guests, who want to speak with you. They said they have an appointment. Shall I lead them to your office?"

Yumi shook her head. "No, please lead them to the music room. We will be there in a few minutes." Misaki nodded and complied.

The brunette turned her attention towards her friends, who looked at her curiously. "W-well… There's something I want to show you. Since my guests have arrived a bit earlier as anticipated, I'll do the explanations later. Please, follow me." She said rather stiffly.

The girls didn't ask further and did what she said. Yumi seemed to feel nervous; she was slightly trembling and was chewing her lip absentmindedly.

Sachiko, who walked by her side, laid gently a hand on her petit soeur's shoulder. "You don't look fine, Yumi. What's wrong?" But Yumi shook her head and forced a small smile.

"I'm okay… Just… wait. Nothing is really wrong but ehm… You'll see."

The heiress only nodded in response. She had a lot more to ask, but a scream prevented her from doing so.

"Gaaaaaaah! M-MUSE!" Yoshino yelled, eyes wide open and probably shocked to see her favourite girl band gathering in the music room they just entered. The band in question was surprised but didn't visibly react until they saw Yumi approaching them.

"Yumi!"

"Yumi-sama!"

"Yumi-chan!"

Yumi held her hands up to surrender and smiled to the 8 girls in front of her. "I hope you don't mind having some audience. They are my friends from Japan," she explained while motioning to the other girls. Shizuma led them to the seats and Rei tried her best to calm her overly excited girlfriend down, who was too shocked to actually say something.

"We don't mind," said a girl with blue long hair and brown eyes "But care to explain why you left the party earlier and well… especially with our leader, who excused herself for today by the way."

The women behind her were snickering and she turned around in confusion, frowning at her group members.

"Umi-chan… You didn't really ask _that_? Did you forget with whom you're currently speaking?" asked a woman with purple hair, tied in two low twin tails, and tortoise eyes, who smirked amused at the latter.

Umi seemed to understand fast because her face turned crimson, and stared at Yumi in disbelief. Lips parted, but she was too dumbfounded to say out loud what she was thinking.

"Erm…" Yumi had to clear her throat. "Let me introduce you to my friends." She said and gestured to the ex-Roses, who were sitting on the couches in the music room and were following the conversation with obvious curiosity.

The members of µ's and the ex-Roses introduced themselves, and as it was Yoshino's turn, the poor girl was too nervous to actually speak with her idols to do it properly. Her rather childish and overly excited behaviour caused the women to giggle softly at her. After some friendly exchanges, Yumi led µ's to a small stage and gathered them around the piano while she sat on the stool.

As she sat there, her Japanese friends immediately noticed in bewilderment the sudden change in her attitude. The brunette wore a serious expression and she seemed to radiate an aura of professionalism.

"I want to present you a song I wrote and composed a month ago. As I finished it and while thinking whom I like to give it to, you came in my mind. I think it fits really for you." She explained to the idols and paused, biting her lower lip as she saw the irritated looks from the ex-Roses. "J-just listen…"

"What's going on?" Sachiko whispered to Shizuma. Of course, all of them were more than confused. Did Yumi just say that she wanted to present a song she composed by herself? Yumi wasn't known as a musician. Sachiko just vaguely remembered that the brunette had been barely capable of playing the piano in the past.

"You'll see." was the silver-haired goddess short reply and smirked rather mysteriously. Shimako and Noriko beside her were looking amused.

The girls turned their attention to the stage where they could see Yumi was stretching out her fingers and circling her shoulders to get ready to play.

As soon as the first tunes enveloped the room all of the girls were not only captivated by the music, but also by Yumi's glowing presence. She was amazing. While playing, her features softened, eyes half closed, her fingers went flawlessly through the piano keys, eliciting a wonderful melody.

But none of them were really prepared for what came next, even the ones who already knew.

Yumi opened her mouth and began to sing with a very strong, slightly husky but soul-stirring voice, which caused their hearts to stutter.

 _When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened up  
The things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes_

 _And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found, I stopped and I won't fly  
And I sing along, I sing along, then I sing along_

Her hazel eyes were sparkling with so much joy as she raised her voice for the refrain, everyone could just stare at her in awe, obviously touched by the sound of her marvellous voice combined with the sweet melody, every of them was amazed that she seemed to hold nothing back.

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_  
 _I look around me and see sweet life_  
 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
 _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_  
 _Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_  
 _Can't lie, it's a sweet life_  
 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
 _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

 _Cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight, you're my flashlight_

Yumi's eyes were now closed, so she missed the dreamy expressions and the gazes directed towards her. She was too absorbed in her own music to notice that some of them were tearing up by her performance. She had already forgotten that after this stunt she had a lot to explain. She had lost herself in her music, only concentrating on every note she played, trying to recall what she had in mind as she had written the words and had united them with the sweetest of melodies she had felt deep in her heart and soul.

 _I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top_  
 _I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop_  
 _'Cause you light the way_  
 _You light the way, you light the way_

The musician's eyes immediately opened and lit up a bit more as µ's started to sing background at the next refrain. Along with their voices, it became more overwhelming and no one did really mind the tears because they all were too fascinated by the scene and music.

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_  
 _I look around me and see sweet life_  
 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
 _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_  
 _Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_  
 _Can't lie, it's a sweet life_  
 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_  
 _Cause you're my flashlight_  
 _You're my flashlight, you're my flashlight_

 _You're my flashlight_

As the last notes died away, no one dared to say a word. Smiling, dreamy, happy faces were looking to Yumi, who in a matter of seconds seemed to almost lose her self-confidence, as she was slightly fidgeting on her piano stool, avoiding the eyes from her Japanese friends instead looking up to meet the gazes from µs.

"What do you think?" she asked rather shyly.

"Good job like always, Yumi-sama!" was the reply from a tall blonde with bright blue eyes. Her group members only nodded in agreement. "It's a shame, Honoka wasn't able to listen and we have to wait until we get her vote too, but I think it's safe to say that we would gladly accept the song for our own."

"Thanks, Eri-chan!" Yumi beamed a bright smile which made the blonde blush in return. "But don't worry about Honoka, she already knows the song."

"Let me guess… It was a part of her birthday gift?" a girl with crimson, shoulder-length hair asked with a teasing smirk.

"Anyway…" Yumi didn't want to be teased right now, she was already feeling embarrassed, so she directed the conversation right back to the topic. "I have… just two conditions before I give this song to you."

The idols looked at her in surprise. What could it be? Since they wrote and composed their own songs, it was a rare occasion that Yumi had one for them. Until now there hadn't been conditions, she only wanted them to give their best in order to meet her efforts.

Yumi smiled rather mischievously. "I want you to use the song for your tour and… sing it a-cappella."

"Ehhhhhhhhh?"

The brunette giggled softly at the reaction. She knew her suggestion was for the girls a bit unusual. µ's normally were known for their peppy style of music. An a-cappella version meant that they have to slow down to give it more credit and that they couldn't probably jump around the stage so easily. At least not the way she had in mind.

"Well, I admit it isn't a far-fetched idea… I can almost see singing it in every end of our shows… We could hand out flashlights to the audience… The effect would be overwhelming!" Kotori said cheerfully, a girl with long, grayish-brown hair and amber eyes.

"But we never really sang a-cappella before!" retorted a black haired girl, which she was wearing in pigtails also known as Nico. "Our tour isn't that far anymore and we already have enough to do with the other songs and the choreographies."

"I think I can help if you want me to." Yumi interfered, sensing a fight coming. "If you really like the song and after speaking with Honoka you can just call me. If everyone agrees, we can meet to make some arrangements and I guide you through it. I know for myself that singing a-cappella isn't what you're used to, but like Kotori-chan mentioned, I too had the same imagination." She smiled reassuringly at the girls before her and by the sincerity of it, every protest or doubts immediately died down.

"I have the feeling…" Sachiko whispered, who watched the discussion along with the other ex-Roses from the couch with an amused smile but raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have the feeling, that Yumi has these girls under her spell?"

The snickering from three girls turned her attention towards the sources.

"Because she has, Sachiko-sama," Noriko confirmed between fits of giggles.

"You have to be very careful around her because before you would be able to notice, she has you all wrapped up around her fingers at ease," Shimako stated with twinkling eyes while looking fondly to the said temptress.

"Nevertheless… I want to know what is this all about… We already knew that stones could turn into cotton as soon she just smiles or pokes at it but… I was never aware that she is capable of playing the piano or even to be a musician…" Touko said with a very serious voice, even if she too was amazed at her former Onee-sama's performance, she couldn't hold her curiosity back.

"Patience, Touko-chan," Noriko replied with a wink. "Shimako and I were shocked too at first, but Yumi will explain as soon as µ's are gone. She had no ill intentions as she hid her talents from you, but you understand soon enough."

So they waited while observing the brunette, who was eagerly discussing with the idols, oblivious to the fact that her old friends were starting to doubt that they really knew her.

Their main reason to agree for this vacation was to catch up with her and her life.

But they never thought it would become a chase.

* * *

"That went well, Yu-chan," Shizuma said proudly to her childhood friend after µ's had bid them their goodbyes.

They were now sitting again in the living room, making themselves comfortable with a cup of tea and barely patiently waiting for further explanations. Yoshino was still captured in one of a hell daydream, as she held her newly acquired autographs tight to her chest, a goofy smile on her face.

"Yes…" Yumi replied with a croaky, husky voice. "The girls are really talented, so I have faith that they can do it under my conditions, I can't wait to work with them!"

"Oh, Yumi… You forgot to warm up your vocal chords…" Shimako pointed out appalled. It was not the first time that Yumi lost her voice because she usually forgot the warm ups. Although she had a beautiful voice, she preferred just to create songs so she wasn't used to singing that much, but if she did then she did it with all her heart. After such a performance she usually would lose her voice for a few hours if not for a day or two.

"I'm fine Shimako…" she croaked out but Shimako glared at her, narrowing her eyes into slits.

"You're not fine." Shimako hissed. "You didn't sing for what… weeks? You should take the warm-ups seriously, sometimes I have not the time to look for you in order to make sure that you do so!" The musical actress was slightly angry about Yumi's recklessness.

"Yes, _Mum_ …" Yumi grinned at her amused, she knew that Shimako was just concerned and chuckled about the blush which crept up to her cheeks by her retort.

"Well, if you don't mind Yumi, I will tell the girls your story. Shimako and Noriko can help me." Shizuma suggested and Yumi immediately felt a cold shiver run along her spine by the odd spark twinkling in emerald eyes.

"How should I start… Hm… You know, that I know Yu-chan since childhood?" Shizuma started.

"You don't have to go back that far!" croaked Yumi out of protest, her voice already losing its power. She knew that Shizuma tended to be carried away and as she for the first time had told Noriko and Shimako _her_ story, she had begun with a lot of unnecessary things.

"Keep your mouth shut, Yumi-chan and rest your voice," Shimako said soothingly but firmly and pushed Yumi so that the brunette's head was now resting on her lap. The angel knew that her friend was already tired because of her lack of sleep which contributed to losing her voice even faster if she got upset.

The girls were surprised about the closeness between the two and that Noriko seemed to not mind it at all.

Touko, on the other hand, was confused as she felt a familiar feeling of something disturbing in her chest, as she saw how Yumi immediately calmed down as Shimako started to run her fingers through her tresses. But she hadn't the time to explore this disturbing feeling as Shizuma spoke up again.

"Yes… Um, where was I?" She chuckled amusedly as Yumi shot her a warning glare and decided to not tease the poor tired girl. At least not that much.

"Well, since I know her since childhood, I was the first one to notice her knack for music. It started with piano lessons, then violin and guitar. Sadly I had to leave with my parents in order to live here but we remained in contact, but before that happened I could convince hers' and my parents to let her be tutored in music education. I had a feeling it would pay off."

She giggled softly as she recalled the discussions with her and Yumi's parents about the girls' talents for music.

"Let me just say, that Yumi is a very talented and an outstanding musician. She began her career as such at the end of her last year in Middle School. She wrote and composed some songs, which were incredibly extraordinary for someone at that age. The songs were just… amazing… in the lack of a better word to describe them. At that time, of course, I wasn't the leader of _Hanozono Records,_ but again I convinced my father to present the songs to some of the musicians, and one of them was caught off guard and decided in a matter of seconds, after listening to the demo that she would use it. Needless to say that she was really dumbfounded as she found out who created the songs."

Shizuma smirked as she saw that Yumi was fast asleep in Shimako's lap and that all the other girls were following her story with mouths wide open.

"Why didn't we know about this?" Sachiko asked, slightly angry that Yumi was capable of hiding such a secret from her, but her anger faded away as she saw Shizuma's apologetic smile.

"Don't blame Yu-chan for this. But first, her songs turned to be a worldwide success. It slipped out that Yumi has created the songs, so with her and her parents' consent we wanted to reveal her identity to the media. But…" Shizuma shook her head at the memories, a sad look gracing her face.

"We hadn't thought much, you know. The media was too excited, too intrusive and it was too much for her young soul, she couldn't handle it and as one of the paparazzi tried to approach her on our way to the hotel we were residing, she got really frightened and after that incident she wasn't able to create new songs for months. We decided to leave her be. Thank God, the whole thing happened here and not in Japan so she just went back. She didn't give up music, though, and I wanted to support her in every way I can. I was feeling guilty so we gave her an alias and… Well, I just say that if everyone reveals her true identity I would use all my power to make their lives a living hell. Everyone who knows her has to sign a requirement of confidentiality and I made sure that the media knows that she is under the care of the Hanozono's. No one wants to get on our way…" she told the stunned looking girls who became slightly scared by the tone in Shizuma's voice. She was very serious. Yumi was too important, not only to her or her friends but to all of the musicians she worked with too.

"Before she started High School…" Shizuma continued the story "we agreed that it was the best if no one knows about her talents. She easily agreed as long as she was able to continue with her music. Her parents allowed her to have her own studio in the basement. She had never voiced out that she wants to tell you about her abilities and I had never asked her to. I thought it would the best since I'm living mostly here and couldn't protect her easily if something bad would have happened. Please don't blame her; we just hid it for her own good…" She finished with a pleading tone, meeting everyone's eyes' to say sorry for herself and Yumi.

"I think we aren't that angry… Just surprised and confused, I think." Sei admitted unusually serious. "It is incredible that Yumi-chan was capable of hiding her talents because of her… you know, her expressive face. I thought she couldn't actually hide or lie about something, you would just see it if she does."

This time, it was Shimako, who spoke up and smiled at her Onee-sama. "I said the same as I heard the story for the first time, but then I was rather amused as I got the connection between her expressive face like you call it and why she was able to hide those things. I think we all know for sure that Yumi isn't really capable of lying and that never have changed, but because of that, she became very good at _hiding_ things."

"I don't really understand…?" Sachiko said but then trailed off; a spark appeared in her sapphire eyes as she seemed to get a clue.

Shimako pursed her lips into an amused grin. "Well, for example… I think if you had asked her if she could play the piano she would have said that she did, but had stopped her lessons before she started to attend Lillian High. In that case, it isn't a lie because she really stopped her lessons before High School. She didn't need it anymore, but you would have automatically assumed that her abilities to play said instrument wouldn't be outstanding." Shimako stifled a giggle as she saw the bulbs lit up over everyone's head in understanding. "She had never lied but twisted the truths in order to hide. While doing so she just became used to it and her expressive face just might have told you that she was only embarrassed about something she couldn't do. We also got used to her frequent blushes, so we didn't really ask. It was just our own preconceptions that helped her to hide her true abilities." She paused at this, giving time to let her words sink in.

"She once said to me that she wanted to tell us but there had never been an opportunity since she became Sachiko-sama's soeur and got involved with the Yamayurikai. She had never desired to voice it out, though. Her modesty was in her way and admitting, that she is really good in something, is somewhat she would never do so easily."

"Then she came here not only for her studies but also to be a musician? So she was able to openly work for and with you?" Sachiko asked Shizuma, looking her straight in the eyes; her tone slightly cold as if she accused the silver-haired goddess to have had taken her petit soeur from her.

"No!" Shizuma laughed and held her hands up in surrender. "Of course, it's a good thing that she lives here because it's easier to get in contact with most of the artist, but I'm sure it wasn't her reason!"

"Then why she came here? We all don't believe that she just left so suddenly because of her studies, do we?" Touko asked, looking among the girls until she met Shimako's eyes. "You know the reason why she wanted to come here in the first place, Shimako-sama?"

All eyes went immediately to Shimako who, if she was caught off guard with this question, didn't show it. Instead, she continued to stroke Yumi's tresses, a caring but somehow sad smile tugged at her lips.

"Love…" she said with such tiny voice that the women weren't at first sure if they understood her right.

"L-Love?" Touko's eyes went wide in disbelief as well of their friends.

Shimako didn't reply and just look at Yumi's sleeping face in her lap, biting her lips in discomfort of her slip-up.

"You mean, Yumi was in love with someone?" Sachiko asked impatiently but tried to remain quiet in order to not wake her petit soeur.

"It isn't my story to tell… but yes, she left Japan because of an unrequited love" Shimako answered hesitantly.

"Who in the world was able to turn my Yumi-chan down?!" Sei exclaimed so that Youko had to nudge her to keep her quiet. But Yumi was fast asleep, totally oblivious to the conversation around her.

"She never had the chance to confess… The one was already taken." Noriko told them sadly. "She tried to endure but someday it was too much and she ran away…"

"Oh no…" Rei's weak spot for dramas got the best of her as silent tears went along her cheeks.

"Please… Don't confront her about it out of sudden… We just know because I was the one, who was with her all the time and even though she is still cheerful and does her best, I don't think she is really over it. She should talk about it if she's ready…" Shimako knew that as soon as she spoke out her words it was to no avail. She already saw the glint in sapphire blue eyes, but she didn't really mind to get some help in that case. She had to feign of course, and maybe Yumi just needed a little push from her Onee-sama to actually do something.

Yumi stirred in her lap and woke up lazily, opened her eyes slowly.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Shimako said with such loving voice that they could almost believe that her lover wasn't Noriko, who looked herself fondly to the brunette, instead that it was Yumi.

"It is always a pleasure to open my eyes and the first thing I see is the sight of an angelic, beautiful face… I can die happy now." Yumi purred with her still croaky voice, but this time, it sounded very sensual.

"Hey! That is _my_ girlfriend you're hitting on!" Noriko complained with a cute pout, but couldn't really stifle a small smile tugging on the corner of her lips.

Shimako laughed softly and looked down to Yumi's wide-grinning face and sparkling hazel eyes. She was obviously enjoying herself. "Yumi-chan… You're just awake for about 5 seconds but the very first thing you have in mind is to flirt? You're such a flatterer."

Yumi rose from Shimako's lap, stretched and yawned before she replied hoarsely "I think it's a reflex, hardly to suppress by such a beauty, and I also find Noriko's cute pouts adorable whenever I make such a remark at you." She winked at her dark-haired friend playfully, which caused Noriko to puff out her cheeks rather childishly.

"Have I ever known that Yumi-chan could be such a temptress…" Sei cut herself off and almost jumped as Youko glared at her.

"And what if Satou Sei?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes into slits.

"Uh oh…" Yumi said, made a clicking noise with her tongue and winked at her great grande soeur. "Youko-sama, do you need a whip or something to punish the very bad lecherous old man over there?"

"Eh! Yumi-chan, shut up and rest your voice!" Sei whined as she fidgeted nervously, looking back and forth between the older and younger red rose who were smirking in amusement about her predicament. They didn't know that Youko was really good at punishing Sei…

"Yumi… Do I want to know if you're in fact having a whip…?" Sachiko asked a little shaken. She thought that it wouldn't surprise her anymore if Yumi had because she already accepted that her innocent and naïve petit soeur was probably gone for good.

"Actually no, but if you want, I can show you a shop where you can get one. You know, if Yuuki gets out of hands…" she suggested with a serious expression, but giggled immediately, as Sachiko looked at her dumbstruck while her ears started to heat up by Yumi's lewd suggestion.

"I think it would be better to say nothing more, Yumi-sama…" Touko said flatly but had to admit silently that it was fun to watch how Sachiko's face became red too as the colour crept up from her ears.

"You're no fun, Touko-chan!" came the croaky reply and it was now Touko's turn to blush slightly at how cute Yumi pouted at her with twinkling eyes. She had missed her. She had missed this smiling face and these hazel eyes which were still so captivating and now able to mesmerise her.

She too had listened to Yumi's story and even though she was amazed about the true abilities of the older girl, whose voice and song she would surely think about before she went to bed, it was her reasons which led her to the decision to leave her and her friends, which were occupying her mind.

Who was this woman she had been fallen in love with?

Her grey eyes turned secretly to her cousin, who was playfully scolding her petit soeur for the remarks she had made.

Was she in love with Sachiko and lied to them as they had asked? It wasn't a far-fetched possibility since her cousin had been in a relationship with her own brother for a long time. She could understand the wish to escape if the woman she loved would choose her brother over her. Given Yumi's demure personality she would never make a move to get in the way instead would endure the pain to make sure that everyone is happy.

Touko was too absorbed in her own thoughts to notice that grey-blue eyes were discretely lingering on her with a knowing spark within them.

'You have no idea… Touko-chan.'

* * *

 _"The thing with broken clocks is you can  
always tell exactly when they stopped ticking.  
With people, it isn't so easy and sometimes  
you can't even tell they're broken."_

* * *

 **A/N:** °-°/

The song I used is originally performed by _Jessie J with_ the title _Flashlight_. I love it since I had watched _Pitch Perfect 2_. That's because why Yumi suggested to µ's to sing it a-cappella. For the piano version, I had _"PianistMiri's"_ cover in mind. You can check it out on YT.

If you don't know already, µs (muse) are the idols from the anime _Love Live! School Idol Project_.

Thanks for all the readers, who are enjoying the story with me so far and special thanks to the reviewers! I really appreciate your kind words!

 **Please review! :D**

xLaShay


	7. Curse

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters!

 **Please remember!** This is a  fictional story. Similarities with real persons or situations are purely coincidental and not intentional! This is just a product of my crazy imaginations.

 **Read at your own risk!**

Have fun!

* * *

 **"Still into you"**

* * *

Chapter 7

 **Curse**

 _"Understanding is not given. No one is born a mind reader._ _Make efforts. Explain."_

* * *

It wasn't long after dinner as the girls had decided that the long flight and the sorts of events that had occurred got the best of them. Everyone was tired and even if they were eager to share everything about their lives, it could wait. Honestly, they just weren't sure if they could take much more information as they already had. After all, it was only day one of their holidays so they went to their rooms to get enough sleep, in hope, the following days would also be exciting but maybe not that exhausting.

Sachiko was as tired as the other girls, but still she couldn't sleep. She tossed from side to side on her bed, deep in thoughts about the revelations of the earlier hours.

It was just an hour ago as she called Yuuki and confronted him about the things she had learned about. The poor guy didn't make any efforts to defend himself as she accused him of keeping important information about their sisters' life. Of course, he already knew about Yumi's musical background, and surely she understood the reasons to keep it hidden but she assumed that since she had become Yumi's soeur, that she was indeed a part of the Fukuzawa family, even maybe would become an official member in a few years.

She was disappointed, sad, angry and somehow guilty. She doubted herself. Had she done a good job as Yumi's Onee-sama? Had she done a good job as her friend? Why was it Shimako or even Noriko, who seemed to understand and _know_ Yumi better than her? Why hadn't she forced the both of them to maintain the contact much more regularly for the last two years? Why had she allowed that they drifted apart? The most important question was, though: When had it all begun?

The heiress knew that she was hysterical right now, but finally learning the truth about Yumi's reason for leaving Japan, had shocked her. She had not the slightest clue that Yumi had been or still was in love with someone and it wasn't calming either that also her boyfriend didn't know. She even never had noticed that her soeur had been so desperate that she had not seen another option as to leave all of them behind. Shimako had told the truth, Yumi was good in hiding things, and she blamed herself that she had let the girl down even if she hadn't known a thing about her petit soeur's turmoil.

Who was this damned woman? Did she even know what she had done not only to her petit soeur but as well to her friends and family?

Sachiko groaned out of frustration. She rose from the bed and grabbed her robe and made her way to the kitchen. Maybe a cup of tea could calm her down.

After receiving a tea, she found herself on the balcony outside of the living room. She leant on the railing and allowed herself to enjoy the breeze of air to calm her nerves, inhaling the soothing aroma of her tea.

"You can't sleep, Onee-sama?"

"Maria-sama!" Sachiko squeaked in surprise and almost dropped her teacup. The figure that startled her was snickering softly and waited patiently until she had calmed her fast beating heart.

"Y-Yumi…"Sachiko managed to choke out after several depths of breaths.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It just might have the same effect if I have poked you or something. You were too lost in your thoughts, you didn't even notice that I already was sitting here as you walked pass by." Yumi said with her still husky voice apologetically and was now standing beside her.

"I-it's okay…" Even if she had something more to say she couldn't bring herself to speak at the moment. Instead, she looked at her petit soeur in awe. The little girl whom she had met the first time in front of the statue of Maria-sama was no more. Her childish appearance was long gone; even so there was no sign of clumsiness or insecurities. The way the moonlight fell on her features was mesmerising.

"Onee-sama…" Yumi giggled behind a hand. "You're staring…"

Sachiko snapped out of her reverie and was glad that the darkness could cover her blush. "I just thought that I will need some more time to acclimate to your new… appearance."

Yumi's only response was to chuckle sheepishly. "How are you? We didn't talk that much."

"I'm fine, busy, but fine." Sachiko gave Yumi a sidelong glance, trying to sense her mood.

"How's Yuuki? Are you still deeply in love with him?" Yumi asked out of sudden, looking curiously at her.

She was caught off guard and burst into fits of unladylike giggles before she was able to reply. "Should I really answer that question? What if I give you the wrong one? Would you hand me my rosary back?" she teased.

"Of course not!" Yumi replied a little overdramatic with a hand on her chest as if she was shocked. "Firstly, Touko-chan has our rosary and secondly if I have to choose between you and Yuuki, without thinking too much, I would choose _you_!" A naughty grin appeared on her formerly innocent face. "For obvious... reasons," she added while her twinkling hazel eyes glanced to Sachiko's chest area.

"Y-Yumi! You're not really h-hitting on your Onee-sama?!" Sachiko couldn't believe that Yumi was really being that bold towards her. "What happened to my innocent, naïve, little angel?"

The angel in question laughed softly at her. "She's still here. It's just that, in the end, she had spent too much time along with Sei-sama and Shi-chan…"

"I have to agree…" Sachiko nodded grimly but couldn't help as an amused smile tugged at her lips. "Yuuki and I are fine. But because of College and work for the company, we have to fight for a little quality time, but I'm glad that he really never leaves my side, so I never really became lonely since you had started living here. He treats me like his princess… I wish you have someone like him, someone who truly loves you…"

"Love hm…? Don't you love me, Onee-sama?" Yumi playfully asked with an innocent sounding voice, tilting her head to have a better view of Sachiko's face, who turned her sapphire orbs towards her petit soeur.

"I don't mean love between sisters Yumi and even love between friends… I'm sure you know that you already are loved in that kind of way. But no, I really mean the romantic kind of love." Sachiko expected that after Shimako had told them about Yumi's unrequited love that her petit soeur would show a visible reaction. But there was none, instead, she just looked back with a small smile that merely reached her eyes.

"Do you love someone Yumi? Do you have someone whom you could entrust your heart, and who would give you hers in return?" she asked gently. She knew that she was maybe too pushy, but she felt like as if she already had wasted too much time for not knowing about Yumi's afflictions.

"I would never dare to claim someone's heart as my own, Onee-sama," Yumi replied immediately. Sachiko didn't believe her ears. Yumi had been always honest, and obviously still was, but this honest, this… blunt?

"Yumi…" Sachiko began hesitantly, trying to find the right words, but got more confused as the brunette giggled at her.

"It's okay Onee-sama. I already expected from you that you would want to talk to me about something like love after you heard from Shimako that it was the main reason I had left."

Sachiko's eyes widened in shock. "You were awake?"

"Not quite, half asleep maybe. I thought it was a dream, though. Never mind… since I saw you gathering in the living room early in the morning, I'm already expecting that questions will be asked so… just ask. I'm just not sure if I could give you the answer you want to hear, though." Yumi turned away from Sachiko, leant her arms on the railing, and glanced over the garden in front of the balcony, her eyes glowing under the moonlight. An awkward melancholy atmosphere was perceptibly noticeable.

Sachiko shook her head incredulously. She really doubted that she still knew this girl. As they had met the first time she had been bashful beyond words, her timidity had held her back to speak out her mind but now the same… girl…? No, not quite the same, she was a woman and it seemed she was bolder and had more the guts to speak out loud what she was thinking. The feeling to be near her had felt familiar a few hours ago, but now it was as if she was talking to a stranger. But… She still was honest so she decided she should be too.

"Y-yumi… I feel like, I've been neglecting you, that I had never done a really good job as your Onee-sama so… I want to know Yumi. I want to hear it from you, with your own words… Tell me about your reasons that… chased you away."

"Onee-sama…" Yumi sighed wistfully. "After listening to, what Shi-chan likes to call it, "my story" you became hysterical and started to think things like that you had never known me for example?" Yumi didn't really expect an answer, Sachiko's slightly parted lips and the dumbfounded look which graced the normally so intelligent looking face was answer enough for the younger woman. Of course, after she had spent so much time by Sachiko's side, she knew about her hysterics and how it tended to strain her traits of thoughts.

"I never had told you about my… abilities because I didn't need to. Of course, music is a great part of my life but I had never treated it like a dirty secret so I haven't suffered from keeping it hidden. Surely I felt uncomfortable whenever I have acted like I didn't know anything about music and in those times I wanted to tell but then I had thought of Shi-chan, who had been working hard to protect me… To give her more credit I easily have complied and left it that way… I'm really sorry for leaving you in the dark. It wasn't my intention to hurt you Onee-sama…" She locked her eyes with Sachiko's, who was staring down at her with a blank face. "It was not important enough to voice it all out since we were very busy with being a Rose and our everyday lives back then, but please, believe me, I really consider you as someone, who knows me very well. We're friends, no… _sisters_ and also believe when I say that you _are_ important to me! There were just other things to consider, before finally telling you about my… hobby, what it is actually for me. I already have planned to tell you, I just waited for the right opportunity, maybe far too long."

The brunette spoke so heatedly but firmly that she was slightly out of breath, and Sachiko couldn't help but felt somewhat relieved. Finally, she understood that the younger woman hadn't meant to harm her and after all this time and after all the process of growing up, it was still others feelings which she first took into consideration before she acted. The sincerity in Yumi's words lessened the pain that the heiress felt since she had been starting to doubt her role in this woman's life. She still thought that she had done a miserable job as her big sister, but if this reunion was meant to be an opportunity to make it better, then she wouldn't let the chance pass by. But she had much more questions to ask.

"Shimako-san explained how you have been able to fool us but…" she stated but cut herself off after seeing Yumi's eyes widened in shock.

"I never had _fooled_ you or the others Onee-sama! At least that wasn't my intention. Music is a _part_ of me, not something that _is_ me, do you understand what I mean? My feelings for you and the others had never been an act. It had been always _me_ back then! As I said that you know me, I really meant it. I _had never_ feigned to care for or to love all of you. To know you, to have you and the others in my life is something I'm really grateful for." Silent tears ran along Yumi's cheek, her voice, still husky, was firm, forceful to made her point clear to the older woman, wanting to make her see how true and deep her feelings were.

Sachiko shook her head, even if she understood, she wasn't convinced. There still was a contradiction. Locking her sapphire eyes into watery hazel ones, this time, she didn't hold back. "If you cared that much Yumi, then why hadn't you talked to me in the first place? Look at us… It took us two long years of separation to finally talk like this because it wasn't just me who hadn't made any efforts to not lose our bond. Never had you explained… You just had run away. I know that you're not one who easily decides to be selfish but you had been, and it did not hurt only me Yumi, your absence had affected all of us!" She clenched one hand into a fist as she wrenched her eyes away, as she saw the painful expression crossing Yumi's face by her harsh spoken words. To confront Yumi like this, to cause the younger girl this pain wasn't easy for her either, but she wanted to understand why it took just one damned woman that they were in this situation right now, having this emotional encounter.

"Why, Yumi? Why didn't you talked to me first? You should never choose a woman over your friends, not when your friends hadn't done anything wrong! We never had a chance to help you, at least I hadn't…" she grimly added as Yumi's closeness to Shimako and Noriko came into her mind.

That she was shocked was truly an understatement, as an unpleasant cold shiver ran down along her spine, settling in her stomach and leaving a horrifying weight on it, as she listened to a laugh that wasn't an amused one or full of joy or even warmth from the woman in front of her. Her mouth immediately went dry as she looked into empty eyes and into a face that was normally so full of life but now expressionless and steel hard.

Even if it just had been showed for a few seconds and her petit soeur's face softened again, it had been enough to leave an imprint in Sachiko's mind. It scared the hell out of her. What happened?

"Y-Yumi… W-what?"

Yumi's face creased into a hurting expression. Sachiko saw this kind of pain not for the first time, since she had been often the cause of such but, never had it been this … terrifying intense.

"I come to think that I'm cursed…"

"Cursed?"

A smile full of sadness and grief nearly broke Sachiko's heart. She didn't like this kind of smile on Yumi's face. She didn't want it there. Not on Yumi's.

"You know, I think if you or the others have to describe me with a few words, "selfish" wouldn't be one of those, would it? I'm not really. I know that but that's why I decided back then that I could allow myself to be selfish, just… once…"

She looked up to the sky, her gaze unfocused as she spoke with an almost unemotional voice. "It wasn't an easy decision. I had thought really hard about it so I didn't take the first opportunity to leave as Shi-chan had offered it to me. I have stayed at first, for you… for my family and the other girls, who I really hold dear in my heart, but then I couldn't. I just couldn't bear it longer. So I left."

"Yumi…" Sachiko whispered, hating herself that she wasn't able to say nothing more as the younger woman's name and even if she wanted to say at least _something_ to soothe the wound that came into view after those words, which indicates so much pain, the turmoil in her own heart and mind made her stunned at a probably wrongest moment. It didn't get any better as Yumi forced a smile at her.

"Sorry, I must sound depressive…"

"No! Please…" Sachiko almost begged. "I want to know… Tell me why…" She trailed off and couldn't believe that Yumi was now smirking and was somehow… amused? Had this woman different personalities or did she just became… weird?

"You know, Onee-sama. Looking back, you could really say that I rather had behaved childishly and somehow I wish I had found another way out without causing so much drama. You're right. A love, in particular, an unrequited love, shouldn't part me from my friends."

Sachiko was more than confused that the mood seemed changed but swallowed hard by Yumi's next blunt-spoken words.

"I don't regret it."

"Y-you don't?" The heiress was aghast. Yumi shook her head. "That time it had been surely me who had been hysteric but I had been really close to losing my sanity. I have been thinking that a little more distance was I needed to get a grip on myself. You all have been so happy with your lives and your partners; I didn't want to be a burden, that's why I kept it to myself."

"But Shimako knew!" Sachiko suddenly blurted, seemed herself shocked by her outburst and her cheeks turned slightly pink as Yumi indeed had the audacity to grin at her, what was really unfitting if she considered the seriousness of their conversation.

"You don't need to be jealous." Yumi retorted with an amused smile. "I don't want to feign that we're not close because we are. She has been there as I found out about the possibility to really fall in love with someone, not just with a man but also with a woman. She has known more about those kinds of things as me back then, she understood more, so she helped. It was either her or Sei-sama. I think you had also preferred Shimako more in that case."

"Well, I'm not sure. In the end, it seems that it doesn't really matter, who you have asked…" Sachiko deadpanned, thinking about the encounter with different girls who seemed to have a crush on her petit soeur, and the former innocent and naïve brunette making lewd insinuations without sweating a drop. But that aside, she wouldn't let Yumi easily off of the hook now, who was snickering and enjoying the playful moment. Shimako's warning crossed her mind that this woman was indeed good in hiding and especially avoiding things and if she didn't watch out, she would easily distract her.

"I don't quite understand why you're thinking, you are cursed." She said, what interrupted Yumi's snickering immediately. A caught look appeared in her eyes. Sachiko victoriously smirked inwardly at this.

Yumi sighed. "Well… It is Shimako's kind of way to describe it, whenever I get myself in situations that need for me to make a decision. It usually doesn't matter how I decide because in the end everyone becomes affected. It's somehow a doom loop… It doesn't matter which way I would choose to solve… a problem. Whenever I try to choose the right thing to do, it's never the right one… For example, if I hadn't left you wouldn't have reasons to be here and no one would have been hurt but me... And if I had stayed, if I hadn't taken the opportunity to distance myself from… you know… then I might haven't had the chance to recover. It is always like this, always a double-edged sword."

"I would say that's a part of _life_ , making hard decisions, balancing a double-edge-sword in referring to your own feelings and of others, it is indeed _hard_ , especially if you always tend to be unselfish. You can't spend your entire life with just making other people happy by always taking a back seat. You can't be angry or disappointed for getting hurt when no one asks for you to step away but you do it anyway."

Sachiko paused at this, her eyes narrowing a bit as she looked at her petit soeur. Although she had doubts and even if she felt unsure how she actually should handle all sorts of changes which came along with Yumi since the last two years, she could somehow sense that maybe at the bottom of her personality, her heart, Yumi was still the same. Surely she was stronger, more confident, and even bolder but despite that, she felt that behind of this attitude, behind of this now gorgeous and more matured appearance, she still was the girl who always had cared too much for others well beings instead of paying more attention to her own desires.

"When a situation calls for it then you have to be selfish." She continued with a serious, firm voice. "I think your only "curse" like you call it, is that you don't know how to be unselfish. So if you feel a force to be, then you don't know how to actually handle it. You seem still to be devoted to everyone without considering your own feelings. It is a balancing task in order to dance to this double-edged sword." She put a hand softly on the brunettes' shoulder, who looked up at her with a face that didn't divulge any of her thoughts what was appalling to the raven haired woman. "But Yumi…" she spoke more gently almost soothing "You always have to make hard decisions, but there is also always an option to think and talk first before you act. Back then you had been able to avoid a dilemma… I don't really understand why you always think that you would be a burden if you tell us about your inner turmoil. You should have more faith in the ones who truly cares and loves you, Yumi."

"I have, Onee-sama. I really have. You're so wise… Growing up beside Youko-sama helped huh? But it seems all I got was your hysterics or the tendency to cause unneeded drama…"

"Yumi…" Sachiko shot her petit soeur a threatening glare. "Do you find this really funny or is this your form of self-protection? It seems to me that you're just making jokes like this to avoid talking seriously about your feelings."

Again this caught look that flashed in Yumi's eyes which were in a matter of seconds away, though. But Sachiko was able to see it.

"So it is…" She stated firmly, locking her eyes into Yumi's sternly. "Stop playing around Yumi. I know you can't lie but I don't want you to hide things from me either anymore. I like your new appearance, you are matured, a grown up now. I'm amazed to know that you have musical talents and I assume that you are not neglecting your studies, so why do you have to play around? I'm not dense, you know… You have every kind of women who we have met under your spell. And it seems to me that… Well, you're indeed a big flirt and as if this fact is not enough, this girl named Honoka confirmed that you don't mind physical interactions either. I never thought of you of someone who would… just fool around."

Yumi had to duck away from Sachiko's scolding tone and stern glare. She also saw disappointment within them. It was the first time since she had been living here that someone dared to talk to her like this. Not even Shizuma or Shimako spoke with her about her _lifestyle_. They just tolerated it. The brunette couldn't help but think that it was somehow refreshing. If someone had the ability to straighten her out, Sachiko was one of them.

But not this time, it was far after midnight and she was suddenly too tired to continue such a serious conversation like Sachiko seemed to want to have now. She decided to not make any efforts to defend herself.

"Come Onee-sama, I bring you to bed." She suggested but had to laugh out loud as she saw Sachiko's stern face slipping up in a somewhat comical way, her cheeks turned incredibly red and her eyes were nervously wandering. The younger woman instantly knew that in combination with her still husky voice and her reputation as a flirt, Sachiko took her suggestion completely wrong.

"I didn't mean it like _that_ , Onee-sama… But you can come to me anytime as soon as you decide to get rid of my brother." Yumi stated with mischievously twinkling eyes and a teasing smirk.

"Y-Yumi!" "W-what… I thought I-I made it clear that you shouldn't play with me. We were discussing!" Sachiko stammered, cheeks heatedly flushed and hardly trying to regain her composure. She was too unused to Yumi's lewdness that every time she decided to tease her, she was caught off guard.

"I have not yet started to play with you…" Yumi said but cut herself off as she couldn't stifle the fits of giggles that escaped her mouth. Sachiko just stared at her petit soeur as if she wanted to smack her right there.

Yumi held a hand up and took a step back. "I'm just tired, Onee-sama. Let's have this "discussion" about my lifestyle another time." Even if she was laughing, Sachiko was sure that this time Yumi didn't refuse her, instead just wanted some time. Well, it was really late, and she also was exhausted.

"O-okay then. Let's go to bed."

Sachiko just rolled her eyes in annoyance as Yumi started to laugh harder.

She needed definitely more time to get used to this… minx.

The corner of her lips twitched.

Never had she thought that this word would become really suitable to describe her petit soeur.

* * *

 _"Make yourself a priority once in a while. It's not selfish. It's necessary."_

* * *

 **A/N:** °-°/

 **Please review! ;D**

xLaShay


	8. Action

**A/N:** I'm not sure if I really have to remind you about the story's current rating, and it isn't really that graphic but… In any case, I do it, just to be safe.

 **WARNING! This story is rated M for a reason!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters!

 **Please remember!** This is a  fictional story. Similarities with real persons or situations are purely coincidental and not intentional! This is just a product of my crazy imaginations.

 **Read at your own risk!**

Have fun!

* * *

 **"Still into you"**

* * *

Chapter 8

 **Action**

 _"She flooded her thoughts every second of every day_

 _and she didn't know how to swim but that was okay"_

* * *

She was doomed.

Touko grumbled quietly and had to suppress the urge to bury her face in her palms in order to prevent the girls around her from discovering the slight blush, which she felt was creeping slowly from her heated neck up to her face. On her behalf, it was great that they were happily chatting with each other while eating breakfast. No one was paying attention to her quiet figure, but if she did something "weird", she knew, that all attention would immediately turn towards her, and that was something she really didn't want now.

Her mind was racing at a fast pace, and she wasn't sure if the worse was her heart, which was trying to stick with the crazy rhythm it was beating, or her mind, which was occupied with thoughts that never had crossed her mind with the intensity like this before. Touko was absolutely grateful to be an emergent actress, but she was in _big_ trouble and for sure far away from off-handedly retrieving all her learned abilities as such, as her mind wandered back to her dream she had the night before…

 _She sucked in so much needed breath, as she pressed her head into the pillow and arched her back, letting out a strangled moan. It was an evidence for the mere pleasure she felt right now in between her trembling legs, against her throbbing centre. Touko pressed her bare body closer against her lover's, shivering by the feeling of blazing heat between them._

 _"Do you like this…?" a husky, seductive voice purred into her ear, nibbling on her weakest spot before she felt the strokes from gentle, slender fingers increasing its pressure, aiming for a spot, which let her cried out in ecstasy. She wasn't able to reply, nor she doubted she really could. Her heavy panting and fast rising, sinking chest was hopefully enough answer. All she felt was nothing less than pure bliss, and she was so damned close to losing her sanity, so close to losing herself in order to get over the edge. Electrifying jolts danced over her whole body, tickling her sensitive skin. Her slightly trembling hands clung onto smooth flesh, desperately digging her nails into it, as she started to rock her hips against the source of this fire burning in her core._

 _'Just… a… little… more…' she thought before thinking became too much and felt the sweet caress of a wet tongue trailing its way with feather light touches on the sentient skin of her neck, down to her collarbone, biting gently._

 _"Touko…"_

 _Her grasp onto bare shoulders tightened by the sensuality her lover was whispering her name. She began to unconsciously meet the overwhelming thrusts, deepened them even more whilst bucking her hips into a crazy rhythm, urging her lover to go faster. She pulled the woman above her into a hungry kiss, wanted to taste the sweetness of her mouth, savouring every sensation of this passionate moment. After merely seconds, she had to pull away from the intoxicating kiss in order to scream out loud, as with every motion the heat within her grew larger, fed with every stroke from her lover's magical hands, eliciting more cries of pleasure out of her. The peak was near, she knew. She was long far away from being conscious, but if this meant that she had to give up her sanity, then she would willingly give in. Touko was already too lost, too out of control. It was a delicate, sweet torture… She never wanted it to end, but she was so desperately longing for her release._

 _"P-l… P-Please let me…" she begged, shut her eyes close and leant her sweaty forehead against her lovers', panting heavily. Touko didn't hold a low, throaty moan back as the movements increased its pace, complying with her plea. She tilted her head and bit into her lover's neck. The sensual whimper she earned just contributed to increasing her already unbearable arousal. Her heart was incredibly beating, ready to explode with every stroke that sent electrifying, intense jolts after jolts through her body, which seemed to have a mind on its own, as she rocked harder, pressing herself firmer against her lovers' hand…_

 _Sheer pleasure overtook her entire being…_

 _So close…_

 _"P-please…" she begged once more._

 _"As you wish, my love…" was the hoarse reply before -…_

 _"Touko…"_

 _…- she felt…_

"Touko?"

" Touko-chan..! Hello? Are you still with us?"

Touko woke up from her daze, blinking a few times before she realised that she was now looking in amused twinkling eyes, which held a hint of concern within them. Noriko snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Are you okay? You're not becoming sick while you're on vacation, are you? Your face is beet red and you're… sweating?"

"I-I'm fine, Noriko." She forced out, a bit husky and cursed inwardly, as she noticed that all eyes of the ex-Roses were on her, probably wondering why she was fidgeting. She clenched a hand under the table into a tight fist to prevent of slapping herself very hard for openly spacing out into a…

"Were you daydreaming, Touko-chan?" Noriko asked curiously and eyed Touko's still red face. It was unusual for the well-trained actress to space out like this. She had never seen Touko daydreaming before, not even as she had been fallen in love with Kanako. To Noriko's surprise, Touko's blush deepened even more and a far-away look appeared on her face.

Where was her mask? It had to be one hell of a day dream if Touko lost her cool like this. The dark-haired girl giggled softly, maybe guessing right what kind of thoughts occupied her friends' mind.

"Touko-chan… It's a bit early in the morning to have dirty thoughts, you think?" she teased her friend, what prompted the young actress back into reality and Noriko was fascinated, as she watched narrowly in slow motion how Touko tried her hardest to get her composure back whilst creasing her face into an angry looking one and glared at her, seemingly not able to speak.

' _Busted_.' Noriko noted inwardly and winked with a devilish grin to her girlfriend, as she met her questioning eyes.

Touko was so doomed… right?

"Where's Yumi?" Sachiko asked a bit louder as usual to get Noriko's attention, who was readily opening her mouth, probably to tease her cousin further. The heiress sensed that whatever it was, was preoccupied the youngest red Roses' mind it was nothing that she should reveal while they were eating their breakfast. Although, she took an inward note to ask her cousin about it later. Just out of sheer curiosity.

To Touko's relief was the current whereabouts of her former Onee-sama a good enough question to turn everyone's' attention away from her. Noriko closed her mouth again, but not before showing Touko a naughty smirk. The young actress sent her cousin a thankful glance, and picked up on eating her already cold pancakes while listening closely to the other girls, in hope, she would not space out and think about her dream this night again.

"She usually jogs around the beach before breakfast," Shimako answered Sachiko's question and snickered softly by the surprised looks on everyone's faces. "She says, it's the second best way to clear her mind in order to start her day at best."

"What's her best?" Sei asked curiously.

Touko almost dropped her fork, as she saw Shimako's smile turned into a smirk while her grey-blue eyes were twinkling… lewdly? By that look, no one needed to actually hear her response, and Touko had to swallow hard as soon as she also understood. Since they had arrived in LA, the conversations tended to be full of double meanings and lewd insinuations.

As to remind her that such kind of conversation was not that what she needed now, Touko had to press her thighs tightly together, in hope to soothe the pulsating ache between them. Touko wasn't prude or even a virgin anymore, but she wasn't used to having wet dreams, and she was definitely _not_ used to have such kinds of dreams on days either. She had no clue who this person was, who was pleasuring her with so much passion and intensity in her dreams, but what she knew for sure was that she didn't desire to think about her more matured former Onee-sama right now, and especially not about her best way to start a day… Not if she understood right, what Shimako's smirk really implied… Touko pinched herself hard to stop her wandering thoughts to think about the brunette's sexy, smooth abs and the swell of her soft looking breasts… She pinched harder as before… Sexy?! Did she just… She screamed inwardly. She had to stop thinking.

"A-are there any plans for Yumi-sama's birthday party?" Touko almost shouted as if it could help to drown out the impropriety of her thoughts. She put on a very straight face, even if she was keenly aware that it might look odd since her face was heatedly flushed.

"There's none," Noriko replied nonchalantly, not feeling bothered about the shocked yelps which enveloped the dining room. "If you meant whether there will be a party, then yes. Shizuma-sama has already rented a club for her birthday. Everyone with a name in show business will be there, but knowing Yumi, it will be just a formal event for her. She hates those kinds of parties, but since she's a celebrity and the invitations have been already sent, she couldn't say no to Shizuma-sama. That's why you're all here." She added with a cheering smile.

"But her birthday is in 2 days!" Yoshino exclaimed.

"Don't worry about that. We have a little time to make our own plans. It only can take place after the party, though. Shizuma-sama has some business to do, and would skin us alive if we go on without her. Yumi also has usually some things to take care of as soon as a break starts. She always busies herself with her music, and since she wasn't aware of your visit, I don't think she was able to postpone her appointments." Shimako explained.

"Shimako-sama, excuse me for interrupting your chat with your friends, but I have something to discuss the upcoming event on the weekend."

Everyone's attention turned towards a pretty young woman with bluish hair and green eyes, who was approaching them with a serious looking face.

"Good morning, Natsuki!" Shimako greeted the newest guest. "Let me introduce you to our friends." She motioned to Natsuki "This is Kruger Natsuki, Yumi-chan's personal bodyguard and also the chief of security."

The said woman bowed her head respectfully to each of the girls and gave them a small smile. The girls returned the gesture with the same.

"Uhm, if I may ask, why is the head of the security Yumi-chan's personal bodyguard? Wouldn't it be a better fit, if she were Shizuma-samas'?" Yoshino wondered.

Natsuki's lips pursed into a smirk as she replied "Actually, I was Shizuma-Ojou-samas' personal bodyguard before, but then we decided, that Yumi-Oujo-sama would rather need my personal… care." She turned again to Shimako. "Please excuse me Shimako-sama, I don't want to disturb longer than necessary, but can we talk? I want to use the opportunity while Yumi-Ojou-sama is jogging around the beach to hopefully find a solution."

"Whatever it is, you can talk openly. They are our closest friends and maybe they could help." Shimako suggested and gave Natsuki a reassuring smile, who nodded in response. Whenever Shizuma wasn't present, when it came to putting somebody in charge about someone in particular, then it was Shimako.

"Well, erm… Unfortunately, our younger Oujo-sama has the habit to disappear whenever she gets… bored. Especially since she really hates formal events, and I'm afraid that it wouldn't bother her to just leave her own birthday party. I'm pondering about something to make sure that she won't… escape this time." Natsuki explained.

"My…" Sachiko was shaken. "I thought, I had taught Yumi better…" She said with a disapproving frown.

"It isn't her entire fault," Natsuki added. "It's just that everyone wants to approach her, and saying no isn't really in her vocabulary, but if it happens that there would be someone who really catches her attention, then she would sneak out without a word, knowing that we would try to follow her."

"What's the problem? She's an adult, why treating her like a prisoner?" Sei asked coldly.

Natsuki remained calm at the implied accusation. "Yumi-Oujo-sama tends to immediately trust the people as soon as she comes to like them. She isn't really aware that most of them are having ulterior motives. Normally we just observe and let her be, but I don't think that would work for her birthday party. There will be too many people."

"You want to say, you need someone, who will be glued on her side for the entire evening? Are you not intending to be the one?" Noriko asked with raised eyebrows.

Natsuki smiled bitterly and shook her head. "I don't think that would be effective enough since most of them already know me. I'm afraid, but it seems that the will to actually approach our Oujo-sama is much stronger as my frightening skills… But it is indeed the idea. Although I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate that, but to be honest, I tested the new bodyguards who aren't already known as such… Let me just say, they would too easily become a victim of Yumi-sama's… charming personality."

"Victims of my charming personality?" a slight croaky voice suddenly interfered. They were so into the conversation with Natsuki, they hadn't noticed Yumi's arrival.

"What is this all about Natsuki?" Yumi asked in an uncharacteristic, authoritarian voice. She frowned at her bodyguard, who didn't show any visible shock to have been caught, though. Yumi just came back from her jogging session, as her rumbling stomach led her to the decision to eat breakfast first before taking a shower. She didn't expect to find out that her bodyguard was trying to tempt her friends into scheming…

Touko somehow, had other problems, as an unfamiliar but already well-known heat started to increase within her as soon as she saw Yumi. Her former Onee-sama wore nothing more than a sports tank top and yoga pants, which were downright glued on every curve of her well-shaped body. The actress' eyes found themselves roaming over Yumi's backside, giving it, she wasn't truly aware of that fact, a lustful once-over.

"Touko-chan…" Noriko whispered quietly. "You're drooling…" She chuckled, as the actress snapped out of her daze and wiped the saliva from the corner of her mouth, avoiding Noriko's teasing eyes.

What's wrong with her? She had never been one of those kinds, but she had a feeling she just turned into a horny teenager, badly driven by hormones and sexual urges! But then, her eyes didn't really want to listen to her screaming mind, as they wandered back to the brunettes' features, who stood there with a stern glare, hands on her hips, seemingly waiting for an answer. Touko wondered if her heart could withstand the fast beating without tearing apart by such a seductive sight.

"Natsuki…" Yumi said with a threatening undertone. No one dared to say a word, and instead just followed the interaction half amused but also half shocked about Yumi's authoritarian side. The youngest of the red roses, though, found it somehow sexy…

That word… again! Touko pinched herself harder, didn't mind anymore if she would have bruises afterwards.

"I'm sorry Yumi-Ojou-sama for betraying your trust like this. I didn't intend to, I just thought it would be a good idea to get some help from your friends to protect you on your birthday." Natsuki explained honestly.

"Stop making a fuss about it! I promise to not sneak away, better?" Yumi's suggestion earned dumbfounded looks from her friends. The reactions seemed to confuse her. "What?" she asked irritated.

Natsuki cleared her throat. "I-I'm glad you easily agree to cooperate, Yumi-Ojou-sama, but I'm afraid that, well, that it won't be enough."

"What I mean…" Natsuki continued because all she got were more irritated looks. "What I mean is that I'm afraid that even if you promised to not willingly disappear, I can't trust the others. We'll need someone, who will prevent you from… hooking up."

"If you just want me to have a date for my birthday, you just have to say it so, Natsuki," Yumi replied with a frustrated sigh and sat herself to Touko's… horror… on the chair beside her. The poor girl was yet not just able to inhale her sweaty scent from her workout, which triggered her arousal even more, but also to watch closely as a sweat drop made its way down from the brunettes' smooth neck to the valley between her full developed breasts. If she could getting more aroused then… A nudge on her side pointed out what she was doing and wrenched her eyes almost violently from the alluring sight. Actually, she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to strangle her best friend, who was softly giggling at her predicament, or if she should thank her for not letting her get caught when she was gawking at parts of her former Onee-sama in an inappropriate manner, with thoughts that couldn't be called decent either.

"I'm just curious" Sachiko spoke up, "I think, I understand that Yumi is a very important person, but like she said, why making a "fuss" about the party? We can keep an eye on her. I'm sure she would not run away if her Onee-sama is by her side." She glanced to her petit-soeur with a raised eyebrow, as to remember her about their conversation last night. Yumi response was just a sheepish grin, but it vanished immediately, as she tilted her head to meet Natsuki's eyes with an annoyed glint. She also seemed to have had developed a petulant side…

"There was an incident in the past as some boys and girls had put some drugs into my coke. I hadn't noticed it and well… it almost had gotten out of hands if it hadn't been for Natsuki and the other girls." Yumi explained almost nonchalantly but her friends saw her hands trembling slightly by the memory. "But Natsuki…" The brunette continued, ignoring the shocked stares around her as if she just hadn't told them about a terrifying experience. "I don't think it would happen again so easily. We know most of the people and I don't intend to drink alcohol. But since I have to drink something else, I think, if you want to make sure, that no one could adulterate my drinks, then you just have to assign me a personal bartender." She said sarcastically even if it wouldn't astound her when her suggestion hadn't already crossed her bodyguards' fast thinking mind.

"Look…" Yumi continued her monologue, this time much softer and friendlier. "I really appreciate your concern, but I think you missed the fact that I will turn 21 in 2 days, what means I will officially become an adult… Why not treat me like one for a change? I can take care of myself and I already promised that I won't sneak out. But if you insist, then just assign me someone who has to keep an extra eye on me…"

"That's the point, Yumi-Ojou-sama. I don't want to assign you, someone, since the newest bodyguards are too, well, biassed when it comes to working closely with you… I would have to have extra staff to keep an eye on them…" Natsuki argued with an amused tone, which made the girls chuckle.

"Eh? Then, I should just get a date on-…" Yumi cut herself off as Natsuki shook her head vehemently.

"No Ojou-sama, the bluish-haired girl said with a firm voice. "What we need is someone… who could possibly be your real date. Someone, who could keep your nasty admirer at bay… Someone, if you want so, could pretend to be your girlfriend. It would be easier to keep a better eye on you and on the surroundings if we don't have to worry about everyone, who tries to approach you. So, I hope that whoever would become your pseudo-girlfriend would inhibit them in the first place."

Yumi blushed at the suggestion. "I think that's too much… and I don't really see the problem…?"

"Yumi…" Shimako said calmly, very aware that her friend would instantly get upset as soon as she fully understood what Natsuki intended to say. "I think what Natsuki wants to say is, that in order to protect you from unwanted appreciation, you should have a girlfriend for the evening. Someone, who will be announce as such, because your reputation as a big flirt is unfortunately in every ones ears, so no one would take it seriously if you don't, well… act."

"That's insane!" Yumi finally exasperated. "I won't ask someone to do this kind of favor, nor will I pretend to be in love!"

"Yumi-chan, what's the problem? I'm sure there are enough girls, who want to play your girlfriend even if it's just for one evening. Just find someone with a very terrifying glare." Yoshino stated without thinking, and was now on the receiving end of just said glare from her normally kind friend.

"What the problem is? Do you think it is right to take advantage of someone, who likes me enough to do such kind of thing? I'm not dense, and not totally oblivious that some of the girls I know have a crush on me! I don't intend to raise someone's ho- …" Yumi trailed off and turned her angry face away, trying to calm herself as she realized that she just yelled at her friend.

"Yumi-sama…"

Yumi turned her attention towards the source of the soothing voice and was astounded to look into the somehow flushed face of her former petit-soeur.

The youngest red rose didn't know what was happening, as the time seemed to stand still as soon as Yumi's hazel eyes locked with her greyish ones. Just looking into this lovely face was too enticing and her heart started to beat to its own rhythm, almost too slow but at the same time unbearable fast. It was so easy to lose herself into those captivating eyes, which didn't held any kind of anger anymore. Instead she was just looking back at her with a glint of something that Touko couldn't decipher. But whatever it was, it didn't matter yet. She shivered slightly as if Yumi was touching her, as if she was reaching out to her to be held close. It was as if they were alone in their own world, shutting everyone out. There were just the both of them, locking their eyes, holding themselves into a tight embrace, but Touko knew better… It was more than that; it was their souls which chose to meet each other in this moment of…

Yes? What exactly was this moment?

Unfortunately, they weren't alone and Touko wasn't sure if it was more confusing that they moment came to an end and felt disappointed about it, or because she didn't knew what exactly had happened between them. To her surprise, it seemed she wasn't alone with this feeling as she glanced at Yumi who looked irritated herself.

"Erm, it seems the both of you had a "soeurs moment" or was it something else?" Noriko asked teasingly and looked back and forth between Yumi and Touko.

Touko chose to ignore her annoying best friend, as she remembered that she was about to say something before, well… the time stood still.

"Yumi-sama." She started with a firm voice as if nothing had happened to get the brunettes attention, who had a far-away expression on her face. As soon as Yumi turned to her, she smiled reassuringly and said "I think I could help you out."

"W-what?" came the irritated reply.

Touko just smirked. "Well, in case you forgot, but I happened to be an emergent actress and if you want I co-…"

"No!" Yumi hissed and cut Touko off, knowing what she wanted to suggest. Slightly calmer she added adamantly "I don't want you to act like my girlfriend! What would Kanako-chan think about that?"

"She wouldn't mind" Touko replied nonchalantly and bit the inner of her cheek as Yumi frowned at her in confusion. "I mean, I don't think it would bother her. You're my Onee-sama after all… right? It would be just an act and we don't have to go far." She added hastily.

It was now Touko's turn to be irritated as Yumi looked at her with a blank stare and suddenly started to laugh out loud. Whether it was the sudden outburst or the strange twisting in her stomach, she didn't knew, but she felt a cold shudder ran along her spine by Yumi's reply.

"Right... Well, if you insist then so be it. I think that way it will be more fun and I could come to actually enjoy the party." There was something in Yumi's voice that Touko didn't understand. Why sounded she so… bitter?

The brunette turned to Natsuki. "Well, Touko is right. She is an actress, so she could do it? She is very experienced when it comes to keep an eye on me; she already did it in the past. It's just perfect since no one knows her, but I guess I leave the rest to you." As her bodyguard nodded in response, she turned back to Touko, who wasn't quite sure what had happened as the mood seemed to completely have changed. She almost jumped in surprise, as Yumi suddenly stood close to her, bringing her mouth near against her ear.

"Please take care of me, Touko-chan. I hope that both of us will enjoy the evening…" she whispered in a low voice which sent sheer heat from Touko's ear onto her neck. She was totally stunned about the contact. Goosebumps appeared on the nape of her neck, and she couldn't stifle the slight shiver, which enveloped her body.

"Sensitive ears, huh? I think I just found a weak spot…" Yumi purred, who hadn't missed one of Touko's reaction. She smirked naughtily at the actress and pulled away.

"Excuse me please, I need a shower. I will be right back." Yumi announced to her friends and left the room with delicately swaying hips that didn't go unnoticed by Touko, and somehow she was again the horny teenager and had to suppress the great urge to not follow this temptress under the shower.

Whatever happened to her, she had a hard time to control herself. This kind of a very intense longing was really new to her. It was nothing she _ever_ had felt in that way before, and somehow Yumi made it so much worse.

Darned dream!

She was definitely doomed.

"Daydreaming again… Touko-chan?" Noriko said with a nudge on Touko's shoulder but this time not intending to tease, just wanting to remind her that she wasn't alone. Everyone was looking at her in amusement.

"Come, I think we should go for a walk" Noriko suggested as Touko seemed to have lost her ability to speak and even to think. She grabbed her by her wrist and dragged the still stunned actress out of the dining room. Noriko winked at her girlfriend, who smiled secretly in return.

As the youngest red and white rose disappeared, the other girls agreed to meet later in order to make some plans for the day and decided to go to their rooms to dress properly, leaving Shimako and Natsuki behind on the dinner table.

"I would say that went well…" Shimako said, as she was sure that no one could hear her except for the blue haired bodyguard, who looked very pleased with herself.

"Always at your service, Shimako-sama…" Natsuki stated as she stood up and bowed respectfully, her eyes twinkling in mischief as she added "I hope the rest of your plans will also work out."

Shimako looked up to meet Natsuki's eyes, and the bodyguard had to laugh softly about the expression of the usually so serene face.

The ex-Rosa Gigantia's eyes were glittering with nothing less than excitement but with a hint of impatience.

"Well, we had set the stage, I'm sure all conflicts will be reveal sooner as anticipated… We already have pushed to have some action, but we still have a long way to go before we finally could reach the climax…"

Shimako couldn't stifle a small smile, as Natsuki broke out into fits of giggles at her description, but inwardly she was dead serious.

'I just hope this story will have a happy ending…'

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please review! :D** (Every kind of feedbacks keeps me motivated.)

xLaShay


	9. Heartbeat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters!

 **Please remember!** This is a  fictional story. Similarities with real persons or situations are purely coincidental and not intentional! This is just a product of my crazy imaginations.

 **Read at your own risk!**

Have fun!

* * *

 **"Still into you"**

* * *

Chapter 9

 **Heartbeat**

 _"How beautiful is it that someone could make your heart_

 _beat so fast when you don't want it to beat at all."_

* * *

The warm, salty breeze of air had a calming effect on Touko's mind. She was grateful to her friend, who seemed to have noticed her confusion, and had decided that she needed a good walk around the beach. The young actress didn't know what had happened in the dining room, though. She was suddenly confronted with confusing emotions and especially longings, she never had in her life before, and the worse was she had absolutely no clue how to actually deal with them.

Although she had been committed in a relationship with Kanako for over 3 years, she had to admit that she had never felt such kind of yearning for her ex-girlfriend. Of course, they had shared physical intimacy, but she really would be lying if she would say that she had felt it in this intensity in relation to the tall, raven-haired woman.

In their years together, they had shared a lot of firsts'. She had experienced her first kiss with Kanako, they had lost their virginities to each other, and they also shared their first own flat. She had been the first person with whom she wanted to share a bed with, the first one, she had thought, she could share her life with... All in all, Kanako was her first. Her first love, her first girlfriend, her first lover… But unfortunately, also her first break up. She was the cause of her first broken heart, had left it to her with scars that had needed a long time to get healed. All was left to her was a heart full of cracks, hiding behind a thick wall of ice. Not by any means that she wasn't able to feel. On the contrary, if only her heart was as cold as she wanted it to be, then perhaps she would have it easier to just move on.

Touko had needed a long time to get over the break up. Even if she was sure that she didn't love Kanako anymore, to lose someone you once loved, to be left by someone she had gave herself into, just hurt… The only way, Touko knew how to deal with such feelings was to hide behind her mask.

But then, she just realized it, she sensed that something was changing. The usual stinging pain she felt whenever she thought about her failed relationship, the pain she felt whenever it hit her that she had been left, didn't overwhelm her anymore. It was still there, but it was rather numb, just dully throbbing, as if it was slowly but surely fading away. It was strange and she wasn't even sure when she begun to feel that way and she also wasn't sure if she liked it yet, but somehow, if she was honest, it felt good to actually have a heart that could beat in a crazy rhythm.

At the same time, it scared the death out of her.

Over one year ago, she vowed to herself that if she had to choose between love and loneliness, she would, without thinking too much, go for the latter. She knew she was too emotional with the tendency of overdramatizing to make such a decision after experiencing one single relationship, but she wasn't sure if she could endure such pain a second time. It had been definitely enough for once in a life time, right? It might be that she was a coward, who would easily back off if something or rather someone was aiming for her heart, but she was afraid that it was already too fragile to entrust someone with it again. She barely started to recognize or even to appreciate the beat again…

"Stop frowning, Touko-chan… What are you thinking about? Obviously, nothing about Yumi, you're not drooling…" Noriko said and chuckled in amusement as she recalled Touko's bedazzled face.

Touko blushed deeply about her friends' remark, but somehow managed to shot Noriko an annoyed glare what the latter just made laugh at her.

"You're such a tease, Noriko-chan…" she said coldly and went ahead, so that Noriko had to increase her pace to keep up with her.

"You're not feeling bad, because you think that lusting after another woman could count as being unfaithful?" Noriko asked with a grin.

"Unfaithful to whom…" Touko muttered absentmindedly and didn't notice that Noriko stopped dead in her tracks, looking at her with wide open eyes.

"So, you finally wanna tell me that you're indeed not in a relationship with Kanako anymore?" Noriko blurted and grasped Touko by her wrist, turning her around. Touko's face paled as soon as she realized her slip-up. She could lie, of course, could fake another story, but something in Noriko's eyes told her that it wouldn't work this time.

"You know…" Touko said weakly, released herself from Noriko's grip and took a step back, turning around. She was too afraid to look her friend in the eyes, didn't want to see what she expected to see.

"Yes, I told you, I had met her on my study trip and well, she was with another woman, so I talked to her. I had accused her of cheating on you but she told me otherwise." Noriko explained calmly, didn't want to frighten Touko off if she finally decided to tell.

"Did she say something else?" Touko wanted to know, her voice was without any hint of emotion, but Noriko chose to not comment it yet. 'Patience…' she thought.

"No, she didn't. Just that you're not together anymore… What happened, Touko-chan?" Noriko stood now in front of Touko, laid gently a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me… We are friends, right?"

Touko looked up by the gentleness in Noriko's voice, meeting her friends' eyes and had to fight the tears back, as she saw the sincerity within them. That wasn't nearly was she had expected to see. It was so much better.

"It didn't work…" She admitted slowly "After 3 years, she came home and that was all she said. She didn't even tell me why, she just decided I wasn't good enough and… left." Touko told her friend, clenched her hands into tight fists by the memory. Even if she didn't felt much pain, still it hurt.

"That bitch!" Noriko exclaimed, startling Touko, who shook her head sadly.

"No... It wasn't her entire fault… Of course, I-I talked to her and w-well… L-let me just say that after some time, she has told me her reasons… We spoke… We fought… _I_ fought, but it was all for naught. It hasn't ended well… but it ended…"

It was one thing to finally reveal the truth, but she didn't want to talk about the other things. Not yet. But she felt some kind of relief to lose some of the guilt that weighed her down.

"So, she lied? She has been cheating on you?" Noriko asked while gritting her teeth. The ex-Rosa Gigantia was not oblivious that Touko was feeling guilty for her lies, but even if she was disappointed and somehow sad that Touko hadn't come to her, as she needed someone, she knew that accusing Touko would just confirm her fears, as to why she hadn't told her friends the truth in the first place. What Touko needed now was comfort. A fierce friend. Noriko wanted to remind her that she was indeed one, wanted to proof to her that she cared.

"H-honestly, I don't know Noriko… She said, she never had, but… No, I don't really know." Touko admitted with a tiny voice, turning away and sat herself down on the sandy ground, taking in the view of the sea.

Noriko was no mind reader, but one look on Touko's face told her that she wouldn't reveal more. That was all was the actress would say for now, but it was enough for the time being. She was just glad that it was finally out and somehow she sensed that… maybe she wasn't the right person… No, she was sure. There was just one person who could help Touko to finally set herself free from whatever boundaries she had. Unfortunately, the only person who could, had herself to fight some demons, but what were friends for? Touko had to realize that she had enough friends, who truly cared and loved her.

"If I have known that you just needed the sight of Yumi in yoga pants to finally tell the truth, I would have sent you some pictures…" Noriko said teasingly.

"N-Noriko!" Touko whined but joined in Noriko's laughter. Even if she still felt uneasy it was good to laugh like this. A real laugh not a fake one. She knew that the usually so straight-forward girl had a lot questions to ask, but that she held back was a relief for her and showed her that Noriko cared enough to give her some time. She truly appreciated it.

"T-Thank you…" she said, after their laughter died down enough with such tiny voice that Noriko almost missed it.

"It's okay. I won't push you, but make sure that you also tell the others."

Touko flinched.

Noriko sighed, "Don't chicken out! You are surrounded by people, who love and care for you. Shimako already knows and maybe Sachiko-sama. What do you think how they'll react in the worst case? We are your friends, Touko-chan, not Kanako's… Who cares for that bi-… However, just spit it out by the next opportunity. Yumi , in particular, should know before the party. She thinks you're still all love-dovey."

The way Noriko said the last part let Touko pricked up her ears. "Why is that a problem? I mean, I know I should tell the others, but isn't it normal to think that way, since I haven't told otherwise? Whenever I spoke with her on the phone, well… the topic never came up." Touko paused; she looked up to the sky with a frown. She just noticed that since their arrival she hadn't the opportunity to actually speak with her former Onee-sama.

Because she was looking elsewhere, she missed Noriko's nervous fidgeting beside her. The raven-haired woman thought of her girlfriend, who would skin her alive if she didn't do her job right. It was a difficult task, and against her straight-forward nature to not blurt it all out.

"Well, you have to pretend to be her girlfriend, haven't you? I'm just assuming, but I think Yumi isn't that good in acting; she wouldn't be if she's thinking that you're taken. Don't you think that it would inhibit her to act… well, to act properly?"

Touko couldn't help but scoff by Noriko's words. "Well, I don't think so. She's so full of surprise, really unpredictable. I don't really know if she's the same person I used to know... She became such a tease!"

"You mean, because you can't look straight at her without getting aroused?" Noriko asked almost innocently. Touko's only responses were deep crimson cheeks and a flustered look.

"I already told you that it is okay to react that way. You should enjoy it instead of feeling embarrassed. That's one reason why you should tell the others. You're a single, young woman and definitely too gay to not notice her attraction. You already proved it. Maybe a bit fun with Yumi could loosen you a bit. You're rather stiff." Noriko suggested with a chuckle, even if she hoped that Touko didn't get her wrong. Shimako would really kill her, if Touko misunderstood her suggestion as request to play around. Although, she doubted Touko was such kind of woman.

"Well, excuse me for my stiffness and I don't like what you're implying! She's my Onee-sama!" Touko replied with a pout.

Noriko lost her cool and mocked, "Geez, Touko, just drop it already. We are past High School! How would it be like if I would still refer to Shimako as my Onee-sama? I'm not incestuous! And I think you're not too. I saw your looks back then and _believe_ me when I say, you was _far away_ to think about Yumi as your elder sister!"

Touko couldn't argue with that. If it wasn't for Noriko, she would have been caught, she knew, but even if she had to admit that Yumi was able to, well… awakened her libido, still it was weird. She never had viewed Yumi as something more than just her Onee-sama. Well, not until she saw her again… But… who could blame her? The brunette was indeed gorgeous…

She had to shake her head about her traits of thoughts. Even if Touko was in a relationship before, still she was unexperienced. She knew enough to have a basic understanding for the thing called love, but she had no clue how to actually "play" the _game_. Even if it hadn't been love at the first sight with Kanako, they had gotten together in a rush as soon as they had started to gain feelings towards each other which went beyond friendship. But then… It had been always Kanako, who had made the first steps. After they had parted, she never really had looked for someone else, she hadn't been interested. She wasn't that kind of woman, who would just date for fun, was she? Would she now? With Yumi?

"You're frowning again… Did you just realized, that Yumi is too a woman and you, absolutely too gay to not appreciate it that she isn't really related to you?" Noriko asked with a grin, squatted herself beside Touko, who looked up at her in shock.

"W-well… Maybe…" She admitted sheepishly while shades of pink colored her cheeks. Noriko eyes were glittering, ready to tease. Touko added hastily, "But say, what happened to her? With whom had she fallen in love with?" Touko wanted to know, as she recalled what Shimako had told them about Yumi's unrequited love for someone.

"I would love to live the next 20 plus years, sorry, but I prefer to not tell you…" Noriko deadpanned.

"I can see that Yumi-sama has changed a lot, but I doubt she has developed a violent side" was Touko's dry reply and frowned at her friend.

Noriko chuckled. "Who talked about Yumi? Of course, I meant Shimako! And like she said, it isn't our story to tell… But I think it's safe to say when I tell you that it was just life and love… Hm, maybe mostly love.

"That bad, huh…"

"You know…" Noriko said slowly, frowning as if she was searching for the right words. "She learned somehow the hard way that even if she can fall for someone whoever she wants; the other person also can fall for someone else, even to one other than her. Sadly, but in her case it was the latter."

"But I'm wondering…" the dark-haired girl added and eyed her friend closely, who was pondering about her words. "Somehow I have the feeling you are not that shocked about the changes of Yumi. Am I right? The others are still dumbfounded, whenever she acts out of character."

Touko knew what Noriko intended to say and shrugged. "We're just here for 2 days, Noriko… But no, I'm not that shock anymore. Somehow it is explainable."

"You mean…?"

The actress pursed her lips. "Well, I'm really impressed what hormones can do to a woman's body…" Noriko giggled uncontrollably, Touko smiled at her, a knowing glint in her grey eyes. "Did you forget that she was a Rosa Chinensis? Sachiko-sama's petit soeur en bouton to be exact… I just hope she hasn't got all her hysterics…" Touko waited until Noriko's laughter died down enough before she continued. "As for her… well, I just call it "playful" side; I think we could blame Sei-sama for that."

"And probably Shizuma-sama too" Noriko added. Touko just shrugged at that. "I just never thought that if you would combine Sei-sama's and Sachiko-sama's personalities… Well, that the outcome would be a flirtatious and extremely self-confident Yumi-sama and I doubt that she just leaves it at that… Not after the encounter with this Honoka…"

"She isn't a bad person for the way she tries to overcome her sadness." Noriko said and at the same time slapped herself inwardly. Maybe she had said too much as Touko looked at her in confusion. Her friend might not understand how people could just have some fun without being involved in a relationship, but she surely knew enough to have a clue what for reasons could lie behind such behavior. Noriko wasn't sure if she should be the one who should talk with Touko about… that. She was afraid of revealing too much.

"Is she still in love with this one woman or did she fell for someone else and it was again unrequited?" Touko asked curiously. She couldn't believe it if it was the latter, though. It was already quite unimaginable that there's someone who had been able to resist her once but a second time? Yumi was as beautiful from the outside as for her inner qualities. Who wouldn't fall for such a woman?

"It's…" Noriko took a deep breath. Touko's curiosity was a good sign, and maybe they didn't have to meddle too much if she could explain a bit more.

She decided to give it a try. What harm could it do? "It's just my impression, but I don't think that she ever fell for someone else." Noriko began slowly, careful with her words. "I'm quite sure that she's still in love with this one woman and it seems to me that she's _refusing_ to fall for another. As if she thinks that it doesn't matter who comes into her life, no one is supposed to be the one who should bring that back what she gave up so willingly, even if the woman she loves has no clue that she has Yumi's heart for a long time now… I guess, she loves this woman truly, deeply… But maybe she thinks, she would be a burden if she allowed someone to… well, _fix_ her. Maybe she asks herself: Who would love someone like her, whose heart is still set on someone else? Feigning to love another than this one woman is something she couldn't do."

"Hm… Is her playful attitude not being in a direct contravention of your assumptions?" Touko asked seriously, slightly amazed that Noriko seemed to know enough about her former Onee-sama that she was able to have such traits of thoughts.

Noriko sighed sadly "Even if my thoughts are right, it does not necessarily mean that she never tried to move on, do they? All I can say, and I'm sure it is against your impression, is that even if Yumi is a big flirt, she is not a player. It's more the other way around, she let the girls just do as they please. There has never been one, who was really serious about her; no one ever has refused to leave her in the end, and she never has held them back. You wouldn't believe me if I told you how many of her ex-affairs are already engage in a relationship. For the most part due to Yumi's help. She always cares too much for others happiness, rarely for herself. Yumi would rather rip herself apart in order to keep others whole."

Touko looked at her friend with a serious, thoughtful expression. She hadn't thought that much about Yumi and her story since it had been revealed, but she quite agreed with Noriko. Touko had no doubt that Yumi was still as unselfish as she always had been. Always humble, always devoted to others. But she was human, one with weaknesses, and somehow she couldn't really blame her for her lifestyle even if she didn't approve of it. Despite that she had herself abjured to love, she was maybe to outdated to take "fooling around with random girls" into considerations in order to fight the loneliness. But then, who was she to judge? She should know another actor as soon as she would see one. She and Yumi were the same. They were both hiding behind a mask, playing a charade, suffering from not being loved back. Their situations were similar, even if their methods to deal with them were different.

"But maybe…" Noriko said slowly after a pensive silence and turned to Touko, looked her straight in the eyes. "Maybe you could be the one?"

"What?" the young actress gasped in surprise, shocked. "What are you talking about?"

Noriko's serious expression didn't waver, but a small smile tugged on her lips. "I'm just saying… That if I could choose for Yumi, I would rather choose you…"

"Noriko…" was all Touko managed to say, she was dumbstrucked and didn't really understand what her friend implied or maybe she understood, but didn't believe it.

All she got was a shrug and a saucy grin. But she saw a glint in Noriko's eyes, which she had to ponder about in order to decipher.

"Let's go back, Touko-chan." Noriko said and stood up. Touko just nodded in response and mimicked the motion.

On the way back to the mansion, she was deep in thoughts and was just half-heartedly listening to Noriko's rambling.

She could be the one? She and Yumi? That would be… what? Weird? Noriko was somehow right; they were long past High School, but that didn't mean they could become more than friends. It might be that they didn't refer to each other as sisters anymore, but it still was the way how they felt for each other, even if she had to admit that Yumi's new attitude and appearance seemed to arouse her… But Noriko was maybe right and it was okay when her body reacted that way? It was just a natural reaction, wasn't it?

Or could she…? Could she feel more for Yumi? Could she feel more towards her as sisterly love? More than friendship?

Touko shuddered at the thought. No, she had no love interest for Yumi and she didn't intend to have some. Love was definitely too much trouble.

Besides, Yumi would never fall for her.

* * *

As Touko and Noriko came back from their walk, the other roses were already gathering in the living room, talking about what they could do for the day.

Once Touko's met Yumi's eyes, she felt once again her heartbeat oddly quickened its pace and had to grasp for an armrest in order to not fall over her own feet. Thank God, she did it somehow gracefully. Yumi's cheerful smile was dazzling.

"So, what do you want to do?" Noriko asked and sat herself beside her girlfriend, squeezing her shoulder slightly and got a wink in return.

Touko was on her way to sit beside Sachiko, but her former Onee-sama thought otherwise "Come here, Touko-chan" Yumi said and tapped on the space beside her on the couch. Touko instinctively wanted to refuse, but who was she to say no to those hazel orbs, which were captivating her with one glimpse? Even if she could, her body had developed a mind on its own and was already moving towards Yumi, whose smile grew wider and Touko couldn't help but to blush deeply. Could she get used to this new Yumi?

"Hello gorgeous…" Yumi purred with a teasing smirk as soon as Touko sat beside her. Needless to say that Touko was caught off guard, as she stared with wide open eyes and mouth half-open into Yumi's playful sparkling ones.

Yumi giggled cheekily. Touko immediately snapped out of her daze and managed somehow to crease her red face into a chiding looking one (but failed miserably…). "Y-Yumi-sama… Are you flirting with m-me?" Even if Touko tried her best to keep a stern voice, it slipped up into a squeak.

The brunette gave her a lopsided grin, eyes twinkling in amusement. "Flirting hm… I would say, I'm just being extra nice to someone, who is extra attractive."

Whatever happened, all thoughts in Touko's mind immediately hushed. All she could recognize was her fast beating heart that seemed to overwork itself with pumping her blood hard through her body, rushing it up to her head and making her all hot. To make it even worse, Yumi scooted closer to her, trailing a finger from her left cheek down to her chin while her hazel eyes locked into hers, a mischievous glint within them. She brought her full lips close to her ear, her warm breath caused the younger girl to shudder as it hit her sensitive skin.

"You need to stop being so adorable, Touko-chan… You're irresistibly cute when you're blushing…" Yumi said in a hoarse, seductive voice and brushed her nose slightly against Touko's earlobe, earning a sharp gasp. "Hm… So it is your weak spot…" the temptress murmured, sending extra tingling jolts through the actress' body, who shivered now by the mere touch of Yumi's lips against her ear. Touko had to bite her bottom lip to not moan out loud, still unable to move away.

Shimako, who watched the scene with a small frown, coughed softly. "Yumi-chan…" she said calmly. "Maybe you should give a warning before you start… acting."

Yumi pulled away from the still stunned Touko and pursed her lips into a pout. "You're no fun, Shimako! I just wanted to check her talent for improvisation…"

"Yumi…" Sachiko shook her head incredulously "What should I do with you…" She nodded to Touko. "Look at Touko, the poor girl… I think you caused her some damage." Even if she tried to maintain a serious face, she couldn't hide the amused glint in her sapphire eyes.

Touko cleared her throat, finally able to snap out of her stupor, face still red but slowly recovering. "W-well done, Yumi-sama… That caught me off of guard. If this was a test then I have f-failed miserably." She laughed sheepishly. Yumi just winked at her, and suddenly, an idea crossed her mind. Could she? She never had done something like that before, but she wouldn't live up to her reputation as talented actress if she couldn't pass this little test… After all, it was her métier, so she shouldn't back off to a little challenge.

Yumi was confused as her former petit soeur was now the one who slid closer to her until their thighs were barely touching. "Touko-chan…?" the brunette said wide eyed, looking down to Touko whose eyes where half-lidded, lips a bit apart… The smirk she wore was just as naughty as innocent at the same time. "Yumi-sama…" Touko whispered, her voice husky, low and it was now Yumi's turn to flush crimson, as the actress brought her face closer to hers, tilting it. Her affection seemed not to fail the desired effect, as the brunettes breath became ragged, and the younger woman noticed the appearing goosebumps on Yumi's neck, as Touko's slightly trembling hands reached out for Yumi's bare knees, trailing her knuckles gently up from there, drawing little circles on her upper thigh. The actress had to bite on her lip to stifle a victorious grin. She had remembered one incident in the past as she unintentionally came in contact with Yumi's thigh and the girl had squeaked in surprise and became really flustered.

"I thought it is just fair to show you that I also know of your weak spot…" she said, her voice a bit raspy what made it more sensual. This little play didn't fail to affect her either… Yumi's flushed face and her ragged breath, as she continued to caress her thigh while brushing her cheek on Yumis,' caused her own heart to miss more than one beat. Touko was amazed about her own boldness, but at the same time flattered that she was able to stun the big flirt Fukuzawa, Yumi.

Touko was simply lost. Yumi's smooth skin against hers felt unbelievably good and she couldn't help as to rub softly against it. It was thrilling to be so close to this gorgeous woman, and Touko felt a well-known heat started to increase within her again. The actress could smell the sweet scent of Yumi's shampoo, couldn't even restrain to inhale it deeply, finding it more than alluring. Was it strawberry… or maybe pomegranate? It doesn't matter, though… She brushed her lips in a mere touch against the brunettes soft cheek, both of them shivered by the electricity of the contact, Touko could hear her heart drumming madly in her chest.

"T-Touko-chan…" Yumi said firmly, even if she had to clear her throat before she was finally able to speak. She hadn't expected these bold moves from her former petit-soeur. She only wanted to tease her a bit, but had she known that it would backfire on her than she should have had thought better of her actions before.

"Touko-chan!" Yumi said again, a bit louder and pushed the actress gently from her.

Touko pulled away, flashing quickly and if it was possible to blush even deeper she would faint then and there. She just realized that as soon as she had started the "play" she got carried away. Panic overcame her, what would Yumi think about her now! She tried to maintain a straight face, not wanting to show her inner turmoil, even if her crimson red face was probably telling.

Yumi laughed softly, but Touko was able to catch the tiniest flicker of something in those now amused glinting eyes. It was something dark… Was Yumi angry with her?

"I think, you pass with flying colors. Remind me to not challenge you anymore." Yumi giggled and winked playfully, what made Touko inwardly sighed in relief. She didn't really know why she got that carried away, but she couldn't just ignore the feeling of excitement about their little… play. Touko reprimanded herself. Yumi was her friend and it wasn't proper to think about her in that way, nor should she lose herself that easily. Even if the brunette had started it...

"My… It's already unbelievable that my Yumi-chan became such a flirt, but I never thought that also Touko-chan has it in her…" Sei commented who had watched the scene along with the other girls and had to admit, it had been really hot… She was not alone with this opinion, though… Everyone in the room was a little flushed.

"Kanako-chan can call herself very lucky to have such a temptress as her girlfriend." Yumi said approvingly, a small smile tugged on her lips.

Touko noticed out of the corner of her eye that Noriko was straight looking at her, but even if she knew what her friend wanted from her right now, she couldn't think about it yet. She was confused about the look on Yumi's face. She wasn't sure, but her smile seemed to not reach her eyes… Something was off with her former Onee-sama. Could it be that she was really mad at her? Touko had to think about many things, which meant if she could manage to sort them out… Her mind was again racing in a fast pace, as well as her heart was wildly beating, which seemed to just want to break out of her chest right now.

"Girls, what do you think of going to the mall? I need a few things from the music store and we could look for some new dresses for the party?" Yumi suggested and as she earned everyone's approval, she took her phone and organized a van to bring them all to their destination.

On the way outside, Shimako and Noriko went a bit slower as the rest, eying their friends from behind.

"What do you think, Shimako?" Noriko whispered to her girlfriend, whose eyes were lingering on Touko's and Yumi's backs with a thoughtful frown. The both of them were chatting happily, though Touko was more nodding and smiling, while Yumi was lively talking to her.

"I'm worried…" Shimako replied quietly. "She's frustrated…"

Noriko looked at her in surprise, suddenly feeling uneasy "You mean…"

Shimako shook her head slightly and said soothingly "Whatever you said to Touko, I think it worked. But we have to make sure that the story doesn't take the wrong path…"

"You're such a worrywart Shimako…" Noriko said lovingly "Just have faith… Touko isn't that kind of girl who would just fool around. It is a good thing; she begins to notice her."

Again, Shimako shook her head and her frown went deeper as she glanced at a certain brunette, who laid a hand on Touko's shoulder, guiding the younger woman through the door.

"I'm not worried about Touko…" she whispered and went a bit faster, leaving a bewildered Noriko behind.

* * *

Touko couldn't be happier. It had been a long time that she was feeling this carefree, as she went along with her friends through the mall, visiting shops after shops in order to just look or try some dresses, even if they didn't intend to buy it, to the displeasure of some storekeepers. But they didn't mind it at all. They had a lot of fun to just fool around, making jokes and she even found herself caught in a friendly banter with Yumi, as the older woman tried to persuade her to try on a very tight looking skirt.

She couldn't even remember when it had been the last time that she was with her friends like this. The trip couldn't have a better start. It was some kind of a revival of their long-lost friendship and even if Yumi had changed, she was glad that she seemed to be still her bubbly and lighthearted self and Touko wasn't able to stifle the smiles, which tugged on her lips every time Yumi looked at her with bright eyes. It felt good to be near her again and she knew she wasn't alone with this feelings. Also her cousin Sachiko laughed more than ever she had seen her laughing in the last two years. Yumi was their catalyst, always the one with the ability to infect them with her cheerfulness.

She was just thinking about buying a new bikini, since she remembered that she had forgot them at home, as Yumi called out for her. "Touko-chan, come and take a peek!" The actress looked around and was a bit irritated, as she didn't find the brunette but Noriko helped and nodded towards the changing rooms. Touko hesitated, she wasn't sure if she could bear a half clothed Yumi yet… Her well-shaped body was terribly distracting and she already had conjured up some excuses in order to not see the brunette changing in some of the dresses she had found interesting enough to try on. Well, one peek wouldn't harm her…

"Yumi-sama?" she called out as she reached the changing rooms.

A hand appeared behind a curtain and she directed her steps toward the source. "Yumi-sama?" she said again, waited and became somehow curious for what Yumi was calling her out.

"Tadaaaa!" Yumi enthusiastically pushed the curtain aside and revealed herself. "What do you think?" She asked, while slowly spinning around, so that Touko was able to see her in full glamour. "Touko-chan?" Yumi asked again, raised an eyebrow as Touko didn't respond.

Even if Touko had the ability to speak, she wasn't sure if she actually could bring out a whole sentence without stuttering and making a fool of herself. The brunette had changed into a dark blue dress, which accented her bright hazel eyes. The silky material was downright glued on her well-shaped body and was emphasizing every curve of her lithe frame. It was also a low-cut dress, highlighting the seductive valley of her breasts and the high-leg slits on both sides, were showcasing her long, silky legs.

Was it that hot in the changing room or was she catching a cold? She felt somehow feverish and Yumi was… Yumi was just unbearably sexy… Touko just wished, she would wear the bikini she had been looking at, as she felt sweat drops making its way down from her neck downwards along her spine, causing her to shudder slightly. If someone would ask her right now, she couldn't decide whether this was pure torture or pure pleasure… The sight of this sexy woman was absolutely breath-taking and she couldn't restrain herself, as she let her eyes admiringly wander… beginning by Yumi's well-defined shoulders, downwards to the lithe skin of her neckline, savoring the sight of her sinfully, tempting bosom… The complexion of her skin seemed not much affected by the sun of LA, it was still a bit pale, silken even… To see Yumi like this was indeed a pleasing torture…

"Touko-chan? Is it that bad?" Yumi asked her while turning around to look in the mirror, tugging on parts of the dress, as if it could fit more perfectly on her body… She seemed not have noticed Touko's lustful roaming eyes…

"N-n" Touko cleared her throat, branching off her flushed face to stop herself from gluing her eyes on Yumi's rear. "No, it fits perfectly fine."

"So?" Yumi was not convinced, though, and turned around. "Mou, Touko-chan! You're not looking!" She exclaimed with raised eyebrows.

Touko jumped a little, flushed even deeper. "I-I was! Like I-I said, it looks f-fine!" She defended herself, but avoided looking her former Onee-sama at her face, instead found it somehow interesting to keep her gaze on a curtain.

"It can't be, if you're able to take your eyes so easily off of me…" Yumi whined cutely which forced Touko to swing her head around to finally look at the brunette, but just to meet her teasing eyes.

"Mou!" Touko stomped with one foot out of sheer frustration. She finally lost it. "You already know that you looked amazingly gorgeous! Since when are you obviously fishing for compliments? If you just want to hear praises, then just say it so! I-…" Touko trailed off, stood there mouth agape, as Yumi had the audacity to laugh at her. She didn't just even laugh, she laughed so hard that tears were running down her cheeks.

"Moou… Yumi-sama…" It was now Touko's turn to pout but it was to no avail, as she too started and joined in Yumi's laughter. It was too infectious.

"Well, what do we have here…" Sei wanted to know and whistled approvingly as she saw Yumi in the dress.

The both youngest ex Rosa Chinensis weren't able to response, their bodies heavily shaking under their joyful laughter. Sei couldn't help but also got infected, drawning the attention of the other girls from behind their curtains or wherever they had been.

After some time, as their laughter died down and Touko was able to catch her breath again, Yumi was surrounded by the other roses, who wanted to take a closer look at her in her dress. She found herself dreamily gazing at the brunette but at the same time she was irritated.

Touko put unconsciously a hand above her chest, as if it could calm her fast beating heart, Yumi's joyful laughter still ringing in her ears…

It wasn't the first time that day that she felt her heart madly beating like this, but this time it was different. It felt strange… It was beating in an unfamiliar rhythm, somehow as steadily fast as it pounded hard; as if it was pointing out that it was there, that she was _alive_. Also her whole body was tingling sensationally, she could feel electrifying jolts were running through her nerves, making her more sensitive for everything that came in contact with her skin. The slightest breeze of air caused her to shudder. A faint heat was still evident on her cheeks. What the hell was happening to her?

She felt a twist tugging in her stomach and she looked up, meeting Yumi's gaze who was frowning at her in concern.

Touko wanted to give her a sign that she was okay, but her mind screeched to a halt and instead found herself just locking her grey eyes into those caring hazel orbs, completely mesmerized as Yumi smiled softly at her, while tilting her head to one side and Touko's only thought was that it was the cutest and loveliest sight she had ever seen… She was totally lost and wasn't able to tear her gaze away, she simply had no reasons to do so. It also seemed as if her whole body refused to be controlled; she couldn't move an inch. Her heart was beating rapidly hard in her chest; her blood throbbing almost painfully in her ears. It was not until after Yumi broke the eye contact that she finally managed to wake up from her daze. She slowly came back into reality and had to take several depths of breaths, just recognizing that she had been holding it.

To say that Touko was confused was probably understated, and she tried hard to comprehend all the emotions she was feeling right now. Her own body seemed to betray her; still unable to move, she tried to calm herself down. Never in her life had she felt like this, she was almost literally standing on fire, inwardly burning with sheer desire. She risked a glimpse to the obvious cause of her predicament. Why was she able to do this to her? Why was this extremely beautiful, blushingly charming, seductively, friendly, teasingly, lo-…

And then, it hit her.

If possible, her heart pounded harder, almost to a point of breaking out, just in time to confirm her thoughts.

'Darn it…'

She was definitely, awfully doomed.

* * *

 _"I knew I was in trouble when she laughed and my heart danced on its sound."_

 _-_ Maram Rimawi _-_

* * *

 **A/N:** °-°/

That's it for chapter 9! I hope you were able to enjoy reading it as much as I did with writing it. Sorry, when I've been a bit cheesy in some parts, I found it really funny…

 **I wish you and your loved ones a merry, peaceful and blessed Christmas!**

 **Thanks to all the readers and reviewers!**

 **Special thanks to _Pu-chan_** ;) I don't know if you even noticed, but you're a great support!

 **Please review ! :D  
**

xLaShay

December, 17.2015 / 09:30 PM (CET)


	10. Relationships

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters!

 **Please remember!** This is a  fictional story. Similarities with real persons or situations are purely coincidental and not intentional! This is just a product of my crazy imaginations.

 **Read at your own risk!**

Have fun!

* * *

 **"Still into you"**

* * *

Chapter 10

 **Relationships**

 _"Sometimes you meet someone, and it's clear that the two of you, on some level belong together._

 _As lovers, or as friends, or as family, or as something entirely different._

 _You just work, whether you understand one another or you're in love or you're partners in crime._

 _You meet these people throughout your life, out of nowhere,_

 _under the strangest circumstances, and they help you feel alive."_

* * *

"You're already back?" a befuddled Noriko asked her incoming girlfriend, who plopped down on their king-sized bed with a wistful sigh.

"She sent me away…" Shimako answered grimly, grabbed Noriko by her wrist, pulled her down and held her close, burying her face into her smooth hair.

"Are you sure, you aren't worrying too much?" Noriko asked gently and rested her head on Shimako's chest. Whenever her girlfriend felt uneasy, she chose this position to calm herself down.

"You're not?"

"Not really…" Noriko shrugged, reliving the past few hours.

Since they had been back from the mall, the girls hadn't done much. They spent the rest of the day relaxing, happily chatting, and were delighted that Yumi seemed more comfortable and eager to show her friends her true abilities. She entertained her guests whilst playing the guitar, accompanied by Shimako's impressive, powerful singing voice.

To Noriko's astonishment, she had caught Touko more than once darting contemplative glances at her former Onee-sama, clearly struggling with something; her expressions almost resembling Yumi's lively face. Noriko had decided it was best to let her sort out her thoughts on her own before cornering her about it. The young actress' mask was slowly cracking…

"I think, our plan is working…" Noriko lifted her head to look at her girlfriend, and kissed her softly on the cheek, smiling mischievously. "Phase 1: Making sure Touko is aware of Yumi's attraction: definitely completed! The best was that even if we could see that she doesn't know how to actually deal with her emotions, she chose to not run away, even though she was a bit restrained the whole evening… So, what exactly are you worrying about?"

"I-…" Shimako laid her head back against the soft mattress, blankly staring up at the ceiling. "I'm more worried about Yumi… Whenever it comes to Touko, she just transforms into someone dense and blind… I'm quite sure she hasn't noticed what we have all day…"

"Eh?" Noriko gasped in surprise. "Are you sure, you're not the one, who was blind? Yumi was teasing her!"

Shimako snorted unladylike. "You know her well enough, to be aware of the fact that teasing or flirting isn't an indicator of her true feelings… I suppose as Touko said that she was still her "Onee-sama", our young actress challenged her without even knowing. That hit the spot… I think, Yumi somehow hoped that after 2 years of separation, and seeing her the way she is now, Touko wouldn't view her just like that anymore…"

"Touko's reactions were as clear as the sky above LA! How could she possibly misread them?" Noriko shook her head in disbelief.

"That's the way it always has been and seemingly still is… Back then in High School, I've told her there were signs that Touko could also fall for her, but she felt unsure and decided to wait, chose to be her soeur for a while instead. Unfortunately, she waited far too long and Kanako stepped onto the stage…"

"And broke Yumi's heart in that instance… Yeah, we know the outcome…" Noriko sighed but smirked naughtily in the twinkling of an eye. "Maybe we should play "7 minutes in heaven"?"

Shimako giggled about her girlfriend's suggestion. The both of them were really former Rosa Gigantias, strongly influenced by a certain blonde. "You know, even if it did both of us well to be locked in a closet for that long, I don't think it would work out with them. Yumi has a lot of practice in restraining herself when it comes to Touko. She's a far better actress as the others could even imagine, and it doesn't help that the actual one hasn't yet the guts to spill out the truth about her current relationship status."

It was Noriko's turn to chew on her lips, as she shot Shimako a helpless look. "What's next? I can imagine that Yumi's teasing is a bit intimidating, even if it's not unwelcomed. Touko seems unused to such kind of affection, though… Somehow, I wish that Yumi would just go straight to her and simply seduce her in earnest! But well…, as a romantic at heart, Touko wouldn't herself easily indulge to carnal desire…" Noriko broke into fits of giggles. "Maybe she should… She's already day-dreaming and who knows when her last time has been, she's so stiff! Yumi could help her relax…"

"Noriko…" Shimako whined. "Yumi wouldn't do that!

"Yeah, but it isn't a bad idea, is it? We should just take the next opportunity when Yumi has fewer clothes on and then lock Touko with her in a room… I would really love to see any of Touko's attempts in restraining herself…" Noriko suggested with a devious grin.

"I have a pervy girlfriend…" Shimako groaned. "Am I talking to my Onee-sama right now?"

"You're not better hun'! Who's behaving like a scheming, meddling Youko-sama…" Noriko shot back, wiggling with her eyebrows quite amused. "Look, let's focus on the positive things. "She continued, ticking off her fingers, "Touko can't deny her attraction towards Yumi. We must push her, ensuring she reveals the truth before this vacation ends for them. Don't forget, we still have the party… She'll even be playing her pseudo-girlfriend! Meanwhile, we could maybe talk to Sachiko-sama… Just to be on the safe side… I have a feeling she could be a big help, she knows both well enough, you know? Maybe she is the ally we need to set them up. There's no real obstacle this time. No Kanako!"

"Yeah… Just their own cowardice…" Shimako grumbled.

"Shimako…" Noriko sighed wearily.

"Yes, yes… I'm sorry love…" Shimako leant on her elbows, smiling apologetically. "Maybe I'm too much a worrywart; it's just… somehow, I've been waiting for this chance… Probably more than Yumi."

"You just want her to be happy," Noriko stated lovingly. She was already used to her girlfriends' overprotective side whenever it came to Yumi. Shimako always cared; she always acted like a mother hen. At first, she hadn't known how to actually feel about the closeness between the two, but after she had learned about the causes that laid behind their bond of friendship, she hadn't had a choice, as to simply accept that Yumi would always be a big part of their relationship. Noriko didn't mind it all. She had a lot of reasons to be grateful to the brunette, but even if not, she already had held a special place in her heart before, simply because Shimako was very fond of her and she also loved Yumi dearly. Like her partner, she would do whatever needed in order to help her to find her road to happiness.

"Maybe we should really talk to Sachiko-sama, especially since she seems to know that Touko is free, and I'm sure she also sensed the ten-…" Shimako was cut off of her musings, as a pair of soft lips was pressing firmly against her own.

"N-Noriko?" She asked dizzily, slightly out of breath as Noriko broke the intoxicating kiss.

"Shh…" Noriko whispered softly, trailing gentle kisses along her jawline.

All thoughts immediately flew out of Shimako's mind and she moaned out of pleasure as Noriko nibbled on her neck, causing her to shiver. Her lovers' hand unbuttoned her blouse, lovingly caressing the smooth skin underneath …

They had plenty of times to discuss the matters of Touko and Yumi. For now, she simply decided to enjoy the pleasing feeling of her beloved pinning her down, whose obvious mission was to distract her.

It was definitely working.

* * *

The next morning, Shimako was fighting the great urge to order one of Misaki's very strong coffees, then even if she would like the bitterness, she preferred tea for breakfast. Generally, she was a morning person, but after a passionate night with an unexpectedly insatiable Noriko, she barely could keep her eyes open out of sheer fatigue. Noriko, on the other hand, was in a very good mood, she even hummed a tune of one of Yumi's songs. Shimako had to stifle a chuckle; Noriko was totally tone-deaf.

"I see, someone was in charge this night…" Yumi stated with a knowing glance at Noriko and smiled cheekily at Shimako, who flushed in an instant about her friends' remark. "Low blood pressure, Shimako-chan?" the brunette teased.

"Leave her alone, Yumi-chan!" Noriko defended her girlfriend, but her bright sparkling eyes betrayed her chiding tone, she seemed more than satisfied. She would never admit it, but whenever Yumi chose to tease her about their love life, she would always become eager to proof that she was more than capable causing her beloved "low blood pressure" in the mornings.

"Touko-chan, would you be so kind as to hand me out the maple syrup, please?"

Touko complied with Yumi's plea, and couldn't contain a frown as she watched her drowning her pancakes with almost half the bottle of the syrup. "Isn't that a bit too much, Yumi-sama? Your addiction to sweets will cause you diabetes sooner than later…"

"Since I can't eat up my sweet Touko-chan, I will enjoy these pancakes instead." Yumi retorted nonchalantly and was almost suggestively licking her thumb, which got sticky with the syrup.

To everyone's surprise, probably mostly to Yumi's, Touko just chuckled and shook her head quite amused. "You're already smooth-talking? Some of us are barely awake, Yumi-sama."

"Yumi." The brunette said firmly, giving Touko a lopsided grin, irritating the young actress.

"Pardon me…?"

"Well, leave the –sama out. You're my girlfriend, remember? Better get used to it from now on." Yumi reasoned with a playful wink.

"T-that works for me then…" Touko replied almost off-handedly and returned her attention to her own breakfast, but with visibly heated cheeks.

Although Shimako was barely paying attention, it was impossible to not notice the palpable tension between the youngest red Roses, and to her surprise, the usual so sleepy Sachiko didn't either. For a brief second, their eyes met, and after another discreet glance to the obvious cause of their concerns, they nodded hardly perceptible to each other, signalling to talk about this sudden change of mood.

"Want to go to the beach today?" Noriko asked with a bright smile, oblivious to the quiet conversation beside her.

"Someone's eager…" Yumi commented with a soft laugh. "Well, why not? The weather is nice and I don't want to miss the opportunity to see my cute _girlfriend_ in her new bikini."

Touko flushed crimson, unable to respond and somehow wondering if it was possible not to remain this red during the whole vacation. Yumi's teasing was just too much, and it was already enough that she had spent almost the whole night lying awake in order to sort out all the confusing emotions relating to the older woman. As she woke up from her fitful sleep, she came to the conclusion that she needed to stay calm. Hysterics would get her nowhere. It was just normal that the gorgeous brunette had this flattering effect on her, wasn't it? Who wouldn't be affected by such charming force?

Nevertheless, she knew the signs. She knew exactly what this tugging in her stomach meant, whenever she laid her eyes on Yumi. After the incident in the changing room, she couldn't deny that she somehow had developed a crush on her former Onee-sama. While fighting hard as to whether admit it to herself or not, she wanted nothing more as to run away. Yumi's flirty attitude towards her irritated her to no end, and she was conflicted as to how actually feel about it. She was as scared as excited at the same time, and those extremes made it just harder to actually stay in her play.

She sighed unconsciously, deep in thoughts, she picked at her food and didn't notice that she was being observed.

Maybe Touko couldn't easily view Yumi as her elder sister anymore, but there's no need to make a fuss about it. She repeatedly began replaying the results of her resolution in her head, like a mantra, demanding from herself to stay calm. She had nothing to worry about.

A crush didn't have to mean anything.

It meant absolutely nothing.

That's what she kept telling herself.

* * *

After breakfast, Yumi excused herself in order to do some work for the record label, agreeing to meet her friends after lunch to go to the beach together.

In the intervening time, the still overly cheerful Noriko dragged her friends to her atelier, wanting to present them her works; probably in mind to persuade the pretty women into one of her created dresses.

Sachiko and Shimako decided to stay behind, pretending to need more time to gain their momentum.

"Shimako-san…" the heiress started slowly, she was still a bit sleepy, but came straight to the point, "I can sense that something is going on with my little sisters, but I can't put a finger on it. Care to enlighten me?"

Shimako maintained her usual serenity, but inwardly she was nervous. Although the women knew each other for years, they never had had a serious conversation like one she intended to conduct now. She had to be careful in order to not offend the former Ice Princess, who might be not amused for not knowing about the things she was planning to reveal.

"Maybe you can accommodate to me with telling me first what you've been observing?" Shimako suggested with a crooked smile.

Sachiko stirred her tea absentmindedly, eyeing Shimako with a thoughtful expression. "Well… Yumi gives me some reasons for concern. I don't really mind all of her changes, but to be honest, I'm not approving of her, well… _lifestyle_."

"And which exactly are the aspects of her lifestyle which earned your disapproval?" Shimako couldn't stifle a soft chuckle. This conversation was going to be very interesting.

"I'm completely astounded that you're really asking, Shimako-san. Is it very necessary for me to elaborate, with what exactly I'm not satisfied?" the heiress countered petulantly.

Shimako smiled faintly, irritated about the hostile attitude but of course, she didn't show and replied politely, "I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that I really want to listen to your beliefs. However, in return, I assure you that I will enlighten you about some facts you want to know…" Her tone became firmer, "No… you _need_ to know."

By the seriousness in Shimako's voice, Sachiko was suddenly more alert, even went a bit rigid on her chair. "Hm, you got me curious… We're still talking about Yumi here, aren't we? You make it sounds like as if there's really something amiss." The heiress got a bit impatient with the lack of reaction she received from the calm appearing Shimako.

So she went on, "I'm really concerned about her love life in so far as it even exists." Sachiko paused briefly, looking straightly in Shimako's eyes. "I don't think I'm that prudish, but I do believe that it is unfitting for a young woman, especially for one who grew up under Maria-sama's watch, to live such a wasted life. What caused such radical change? I already have to deal with a sister, whose most elaborate method of self-harm is, is to mostly prefer living her everyday life as a play, burying her feelings inside, guarding them with feigned self-control… But what is Yumi doing? Flirting and fooling around with how many random girls exactly during the past two years?"

She shook her head, frowning, obviously berating herself what to say next, since Shimako didn't divulge any of her thoughts. Slightly annoyed, she continued, "Without a doubt, the both of them are similar, but Yumi… She's…" Sachiko's eyes narrowed "I'm not sure if I'm right, but I have the feeling that Yumi took an interest in Touko, and even if I really don't want to feel this way, I'm concerned about her true intentions towards my cousin. I do hope she has enough decency to not toy with Touko-chan."

Outwardly Shimako remained her composure by the heated speak Sachiko just had held, but inwardly she grinned triumphantly. Her girlfriend was right, Sachiko just proofed that she was indeed the ally they needed in their mission of love.

"It's your turn, Shimako-san," Sachiko demanded, causing Shimako to chuckle amused. The Ogasawara force was unleashed.

"What do you want to know?" She asked nonchalantly, smiling slyly.

The heiress was a bit taken aback. She had expected some sort of refusal after her harsh spoken words. Did Shimako understand that she was just worried, and surely had no intention to let it sound as if she was judging her beloved petit soeur unfavourably? She really didn't believe that Yumi would make a thoughtless move towards one of her friends, but to her dismay, Shimako's response just confirmed her worries. Although, she also noticed that the former Rosa Gigantia's equanimity was somewhat _unnerving_ ; as if she was challenging her for something…

Sachiko didn't like it, but she was jealous that Shimako seemed to know some sides of Yumi, to which she hadn't had access. This jealousy would only lead her to lose her patience rather quick if she didn't watch out. At this point, Shimako reminded her of Satou Sei, but in contrast to the blonde, Shimako triggered her wrath with her oh-so-calm attitude even more, and she had no clue how to actually handle her. Nevertheless, she had to try. She didn't want for any of her sisters to get hurt with something evitable. The both of them seemed already to have too many demons to fight off.

"I just want to understand..." Sachiko's eyes didn't waver, focused them at Shimako's face, trying not to miss any reaction.

Shimako giggled, making Sachiko frown at her, but the heiress chose to leave it uncommented.

"Sachiko-sama… Please relax… There's actually nothing "wrong" with Yumi, but I do agree that she needs to be straightened out." She said soothingly.

" _Please_ , do not tell me that you just realised it now?" Sachiko said with a hint of sarcasm.

"No," Shimako stated simply, Sachiko didn't miss the sudden change in her mood. She was dead serious.

"I don't like to make it sound as if I am apologising, but we, I mean Shizuma-sama, Noriko and me, we hadn't had another choice as to just let her do what she wanted." She held up a hand, preventing Sachiko to interrupt her, "Please, just listen first. I'm sure you will understand somehow." Sachiko just nodded in response.

"It all started with a crush almost 5 years ago… But not long after, she was head over heels… Circumstances prevented her to act on her feelings, and now you must know that Yumi's love is not that kind of infatuation, which vanished by crossing the ocean in order to distance herself from it… She's still in love with the same woman and somehow, I'm not even sure if she truly knows how deep her love is… She came here, heartbroken, even depressed. That actually was the main reason why we moved in. We did our best to comfort her and even if it was just to some degree, we were successful. But still… something was amiss and we weren't able to fix it."

Shimako fell silent and Sachiko was irritated about the pain that crossed those grey-blue eyes for a brief second. She didn't know what to say, so she just listened carefully, observing every motion in Shimako's face, which indicated that she was not really in the same room as her, probably was lost in her memories.

"One day, she met someone who showed her a way how to deal with her broken heart. This woman was just like her, heartbroken, lonely, and for months; she ruled Yumi's world. After she had left, Yumi never has been the same." Shimako smiled sadly, "The changes came with a price, though… Even if she still cares for other well-beings, she lost the ability to care for her own. Since then, her only mission seems to be fixing other broken hearts without knowing how to fix hers. She treats her flings kindly, respectfully, but they're just that. _Flings_. She just puts enough effort to make them happy, just enough to ease her own loneliness, but not nearly enough to make it possible for them to stay. Never… Sometimes I wonder why she hasn't caused any real drama so far…"

Shimako's eyes turned dark, frightening Sachiko, who didn't know what to do, as to just stare at the ex-Rosa Gigantia. Shimako continued with a firm voice, "Shizuma-sama said that Yumi only needs the right person so that one day she would stop with this behaviour on her own accord. Well, I hope I'm not wrong, but since things have changed, I'm determined to move heaven and earth in order to make sure that she uses this eventually given chance… I can't bear it any longer… Then even when she's smiling, people who know her can see the sadness in her eyes…"

"I agree on that, Shimako-san… But what do you mean with changes or chances…? Sachiko seemed disconcerted as Shimako suddenly flashed a smile.

"Your cousin…" Shimako just said and chuckled softly as Sachiko stared at her wide-eyed.

"You mean…? Sachiko gasped out in disbelief and startled the younger woman with suddenly smacking herself hard against her forehead. "For almost 5 years? How could I miss _that_?" The heiress was more than shaken, but then she eyed Shimako suspiciously. "You know about Touko and Kanako?"

Shimako nodded in response.

"So, Yumi knows too? That's why sh-…" She trailed off, mouth agape as Shimako shook her head vehemently.

"I don't think that she _knows_ , but maybe she can sense that something is off? Yumi has her defined limits, and I know for sure that she had never made a move towards a taken woman. If I have to guess, then I think' she's just teasing Touko-chan for amusements sake. It's the farthest she would allow herself to go… Shimako sighed. "Unfortunately, she adopted more from Onee-sama, as we surely never have desired for her to have. But I would really be lying when I say that I have a real clue what is going on in her mind right now. She's avoiding talking to me since your arrival."

"And for what exactly are you telling me this? Not that I'm not grateful to you…" Sachiko jealousy was still nagging on her, but it seemed that there were other important things she should focus on, instead of pondering the question as to why Shimako was the one, who Yumi had chosen to rely on.

Shimako laid her chin on her folded hands and locked eyes with Sachiko, a mischievous smile on her lips. "Sachiko-sama… I think we could need a bit of your "Onee-sama magic" to, well…, give them a little push in the right direction…"

Sachiko looked really dumbfounded, had to blink a few times because she was almost sure that her own Onee-sama was sitting right in front of her. She had no idea that Shimako could be such a meddler… She couldn't help, as a squeak passed out her lips and she started laughing, almost hysterically, it was just too much.

"Well… Shimako-san…" She managed to say between fits of giggles, still unable to recollect herself. "I do hope I can be much of a help, even if it won't be an easy task. Maybe I can handle Yumi, but Touko…" She trailed off, sighing heavily, "Well, let me just say, Touko has abjured to relationships or even to love itself, and we know her… She just _loves_ playing hard to get, and this time, she will fight hard, for sure." Sachiko gave in. Whatever Shimako was planning, she wouldn't miss the chance to play a role in it. It was for her sisters' sake and she had to admit, she was a little excited.

"I just leave that to you Sachiko-sama. I'm firmly convinced that a Rosa Chinensis has her way to deal with reluctant, little sisters." Shimako replied with a Sei-worthy smirk.

Sachiko's broad laughter enveloped the dining room, drawing the attention of the other Roses, who were on their way back from Noriko's atelier. Although they asked what kind of joke they had been missing, it was to no avail.

The red and white Rose just exchanged knowing glances and replied almost in unison,

"We just leave that to your imagination."

* * *

It had been an age since Touko had been on the beach for the last time. Yesterday's walk with Noriko didn't give her enough opportunity to really appreciate her surroundings. She took a deep breath; there was nothing better than the smell of saltwater to put her finally in holiday mood. It was heart-balm, and for the first time in years, she felt some peace in her mind. She just realised how tense she had been, as she felt herself more relaxing every time humid sea air met her rather stressed-out body. Touko took off her flip-flops and with a small smile tugging on her lips, she spread her toes, dripping them into sandy soil. She loved the feeling of the gritty but soft sand under her bare feet.

Touko thought that the sounds of ripple waves crashing against the shore, combined with the screech of seagulls and also the wind blowing lightly, were just like music…

"Enjoying yourself, Touko-chan…?" a sultry voice whispered in her ear.

Touko wasn't startled; she already had sensed this one particular presence that just approached her. Even so, her heart was pounding like mad, and she couldn't stifle the smile, which grew wider as she slowly opened her eyes to meet the probably most fascinating pair of hazel orbs she had ever seen.

"I like it when you're relaxed. You look more adorable…"

The young actress furrowed an eyebrow, her smile turning into a challenging smirk. "Am I not always "adorable"?"

Waves hitting the shore, screeching seagulls, or even her favourite song couldn't even compete with the sound of this heartwarming laughter that followed suit after her question. Could she even find a better place to be than at this beach, at this particular moment, with the same enticing company?

"So… You're the one, fishing for compliments now?" Yumi asked with a chuckle, forcing to heat up Touko's cheeks by such cute noise, but her smile didn't waver. Somehow she felt calm, not a bit uneasy, even if her heartbeat was unbearable throbbing in her ears.

"What woman doesn't like compliments?" Touko asked in return, tilting her head and dared to admire the radiant smile on the older girls' beautiful face. "Especially from someone as pretty as the one in front of me…" She added boldly as Yumi didn't respond.

"Pretty, huh…" Yumi just said, and Touko couldn't help as to laugh softly as it was Yumi's turn to flush crimson. Who needs flattery when it was enough to get a response like this from the gorgeous brunette? Though she wondered how many other people were able to really provoke such kind of lovely reaction from this popular woman… She surely was already used to it. Long gone was the ever blushing girl… Touko sighed unconsciously.

"Hm… What kind of a sigh was that?" Yumi asked with a sidelong glance while comfortably stretching herself out on the blanket, on which she and Touko were situated.

Touko needed a moment before she was able to respond, Yumi's exposed, silky legs were rather distracting. With still heated cheeks, she chose to look straight ahead to the sea, pinning her gaze to the other girls playing in the water, except for Shimako and Sachiko, who seemed to have a nice chat while relaxing on beach chairs.

"What kind… Uhm…" Touko was at a loss for words, she couldn't just admit that she had thought about Yumi and her admirers, could she? "Just because…" she uttered weakly.

"You shouldn't do that…" Yumi muttered. "There's a saying, that every time you do it without reason, it empties your heart… Don't know if I quoted it right, though…" She giggled.

"Yumi! Touko-chan!" Noriko shouted, "Don't be lazy, get rid of your clothes and come on in, the water is fine!"

Yumi just waved at her friend, turning herself on her belly with her head resting on her crossed arms.

"You don't want to, Yumi-sama?" Touko questioned, trying hard not to stare on Yumi's bottom. Like herself, she also was still wearing a long shirt over her bikini, but it slipped up a bit and exposed the lower parts of her body that were just covered with a thin layer of bordeaux-red bikini panty. The alluring sight was enough to stir her blood up.

"Yumi…" the brunette reminded her, turning her head to look at the slightly flushed Touko with one eye closed and a crook smile. It was quite cute from the younger Roses' point of view.

"If you want to see me in my bikini, then you have to show yours first…"

"Ehhh?" was Touko's intelligent response and stared with a full body blush down at the now giggling brunette.

"Mou… Do you want to beat the record in how many times you're able to embarrass me…?" Touko blurted with a cute pout, feigning to be mad, but just making Yumi laugh harder at her. She was keenly aware that she again lost her cool, but couldn't really do something against it. Even in the past, Yumi just had her way to loosen her and obviously, she still was able to.

"Sorry Touko-chan…" Yumi bowed her head slightly, but the playful glint in her eyes betrayed her words. "It's just that I missed to make you blush, you seem a bit stressed-out since your arrival, so I thought I should cheer you up…" the brunette made, what Touko would call "puppy eyes", and she wasn't able to contain the fits of giggle that broke out of her.

"Y-Yumi… Do people even exist who can stay mad at you, when you're looking like that?" Why was she feeling this light-hearted?

"Ohh…" Yumi grinned slyly. "Actually, they are… Maybe I should look like this more often?" she thought out loud.

Touko shook her head incredulously, still giggling. "No, it was more a rhetorical question. I'm sure there aren't people, who really can be mad at you, at least not for long. At that point, you didn't change, Y-Yumi…" She somehow could get used to the fluttering feeling of her former Onee-sama's name rolling off her tongue without an honorific…

"Well, if you think so…" was the somehow sheepish reply and Touko noticed that she really started enjoying the playful atmosphere, but that was just until Yumi decided to torture her.

The brunette suddenly stood up, grabbed the hem of her shirt and with one swift motion, pulled it over her head. Touko, who didn't see it coming, found herself gawking at the brunettes stunning body, well… at one particular part…

"I thought we should put on some sunblock since the sun can be really dreadful and the last thing we want is some bothersome sunburn, especially for the party tomorrow, Touko-chan… Touko-chan?" Yumi turned around, just to see a beet red Touko staring at her wide-eyed, mouth agape, completely rigid.

If Touko wouldn't be in a kind of drunken stupor, she would probably have seen the irritation in Yumi's face, which was, however, replaced within seconds with a naughty grin.

"Like what you see?" she asked sultrily, poking the younger woman on the tip of her nose, what Touko actually needed to snap out of her daze and immediately stiffened even more. She wondered if it was possible for Yumi to not notice the hot steams coming out of her ears. She opened her mouth to give some retort, but closed it again, her brain seemed to have stopped working.

Really, nobody could blame her…

The stunning beauty was as good as if she was naked… Her bordeaux red bikini just covering her most important body parts, but even if she had been wearing a one-piece swimsuit, Touko was sure; it also wouldn't leave anything to her imagination. Touko let her eyes unconsciously wander, taking it all in… Smooth skin, like velvet… Well-defined muscles. Feminine, smooth curves… A tempting slender waist, just screaming for her to pull this woman into a tight embrace. At this moment, while having this almost unbearable desire for the first time in her life, she wanted nothing more, as to lay her head on the most sinful bosom she ever had wanted to feel, only to find out if the heart underneath was beating as fast as her own…

'Well, let's face it, probably not.'

Yumi chuckled softly. "Touko-chan… In the changing room, you didn't even want to look while I've been wearing a dress and now you're gaping… You're such a lecherous girl…" she teased, adding more to Touko's embarrassment, who almost broke her neck at the rate she turned her head away from the goddess-like seductress but wicked tease herself.

This time, though, she didn't want to back off.

"H-how did you do it?" She blurted, smacking herself inwardly with a great deal of annoyance for making much more a fool of herself. Whom she wanted to impress with such counter?! Why wasn't she able to come up with something smooth? Just like the smirking woman in front of her, who was eying her curiously, grinning like a Cheshire cat and even was able to be lewd without sweating a drop.

"Whatever you might mean…?"

"I mean…" Touko started, fighting hard to regain some composure, desperately trying to remember that she was an actress even if her improvisation skills really left much to be desired… Yumi's cheekiness was enough to drive her mad…

"Back in High School, I never thought that you would mature like this… Y-Your body… I mean…" she uttered with was she thought was a firm voice.

"My body…?" Yumi asked innocently, feigning ignorance, just earning an annoyed look from the younger woman.

She grinned sheepishly, and when Touko hadn't decided to look elsewhere, she would've been able to catch the barely visible flush.

"Well, I think I was a late bloomer... My body just grew in the past 2 years, I think. I helped with tonnes of pancakes, though…" she admitted with a chuckle.

"Pancakes, huh…" Touko replied absentmindedly, deep in thoughts. To Yumi, it looked like as if she would consider eating pancakes herself to grow something more.

"Ah, but I don't think you need any, Touko-chan." She told the young actress with an assuring smile. Touko glanced at Yumi, irritated.

"You should often look into a mirror; you really grew into a beautiful woman! Well, you always have been, but if you don't believe me, or your own opinion, so I think you should just ask your girlfriend. I'm sure Kanako-chan will gladly confirm."

What was the meaning of that shadow, which crossed Yumi's face for a brief second before it disappeared and was replaced with an enticing smile?

"T-Thank you…" Touko replied shyly, thinking about something to lead the topic away from her ex, not wanting to ruin this peaceful moment for her own sake.

"You're tensed…" Yumi pointed out, eying Touko thoughtfully "Take off your shirt, I'll help you out."

"Uhm…" Touko wasn't able to utter more.

Yumi laughed at her. "Oh dear… Not like that… You're such a naughty girl yourself…" She winked playfully, "We still need to put on some sun blocker and so I thought I could use it too, to give you a massage."

Touko opened her mouth to refuse, but her former Onee-sama beat it to it.

"Come on, allow me to do this favour to you." Yumi insisted, using again this puppy eyes and Touko couldn't help but literally melted by the sight.

"Okay…" With crimson red face and feeling like a little girl, she pulled her shirt as fast as she could over her head and turned away, suddenly too shy and didn't dare to see Yumi's reaction. She felt set back to old times, as she had exposed herself for the first time in front of her ex-lover. She felt extremely hot, but this time out of sheer embarrassment. Touko wasn't particularly convinced about her body, even if she wasn't one of those women, who were constantly complaining about it. Even so, in comparison to this breathtaking beauty; she really felt as skinny as a rake. She found that the only thing that made her appear more like a grown-up was, that she was no longer putting her hair up into her former trademark drilled-pigtails. Nevertheless, she hadn't had really matured much more since High School. She was still as short as slender and her body also was reluctantly refusing to give her more cuddly, feminine curves. Her hormones were merciless.

Because of her moping, she didn't notice Yumi's roaming eyes. If she had, then she would have seen nothing less as pure admiration in them. She also missed the burning desire they held, and even the evident longing within the depths, even if it was instantly replaced with an expression of pure pain…

"Come on," Yumi demanded softly, "Turn on your belly, I make you feel good…"

"Y-Yumi…" Touko sighed, blushing and fidgeting all at once. "Don't let it sound so naughty…"

"Sorry…" was the chuckling response.

While the both youngest red Roses were getting ready to give, and the other to receive a massage, grey-blue and sapphire eyes were observing them from afar, whispering secretly behind their backs.

"They get along very well…" Sachiko stated amused, glimpsing over her sunglasses while sipping on her cocktail. "Do we really need to meddle?"

Shimako giggled in response, she just drunk one cocktail, but with the lack of sleep and already having low alcohol tolerance… "Hm… Who knows? We surely can trust Yumi with the teasing and flirting part, but as soon as she learns the truth about Touko and Kanako, she will need some encouraging words… Just wait, when the time comes to be serious, she will turn into a living mess, her self-confidence would be blown away…"

"Forgive me my curiosity, but… Why do you know so much about Yumi?" Sachiko blurted, almost choking on her cocktail. "Ah, let me rephrase that… I know you're friends for a long time now, so of course you know her, but it sounds like as if you have been always this close, not just because you spent the last two years together living here… _Very_ close…" Sachiko added, feeling more comfortable with Shimako, even if she still was a bit restrained.

"Ah, well…" Shimako giggled uncontrollably, irritating the heiress.

"You know, we really are just best friends, but for a very short time, we also were… well, sort of a couple…" the former Rosa Gigantia admitted with heated cheeks, obviously tipsy and quite amused about the flabbergasted stare she was now receiving.

"W-WHAT?" Sachiko yelled incredulously, forgetting all about that a lady usually didn't yell.

"Shh…" Shimako chastised, still giggling. "Don't tell anybody… That's a story for another time." She told the heiress with a playful wink and turned her head to look at the pair of the youngest red Roses. "Look, they're really getting along well…" She said and grinned deviously, as she watched as Yumi started working on Touko's back. 'Prepare yourself for a cold shower!' she thought, smirking slyly.

Even if Sachiko's curiosity was killing her, she didn't want to overstep a line, since she and Shimako weren't that close to each other. Instead, she turned her attention back to her little sisters, but couldn't help as to muse about the overwhelming information Shimako just revealed… What else had she not noticed in those days… Yumi and Shimako dating? Yumi's secret love for Touko? She growled inwardly…

What a troublesome little sister…

But she wouldn't have her any other way.

* * *

It was far after midnight as Touko found herself wandering in the estate, not able to find some sleep. She still was "high" as Noriko had been so kind to name it, unnervingly had rubbed it under her nose throughout dinner… To her horror, Touko had completely forgotten that the other Roses were all there to witness as she – she really had to admit- had received a very sensual massage from the brunette. Touko thought that the ability to elicit the most beautiful melodies from musical instruments just contributed in having such skilled hands, but most likely it was that she probably wasn't the first woman, who had been on the receiving end of such pleasing treatment…

After that, Touko had been good for nothing. All she could think about was those gentle hands, which possessed a gift in finding and even skillfully loosen the tension in her stressed-out body. If she had thought that there had been a way to prepare herself, for what she thought would be just a friendly massage, she couldn't have been more wrong… The moment Yumi had begun to knead and stroke her back, a well-known heat had increased within her and the first time in her life, she had felt, as if all the training she had endured to become a lady had been all for naught. Her body had been completely standing on fire, so much, that it even had been impossible to keep all her moans from passing out her lips. She had been a living mess, had willingly given in to the pleasing torture… The fact that she hadn't been able to see Yumi's face had made it a lot easier to enjoy, even if she couldn't face the brunette with a straight face afterwards. Well, oddly enough, the brunette avoided her since then.

Several hours later, she still wasn't able to think straight. Despite her determination, she couldn't deny the fact that her entire being had been totally submissive to those sensuous hands, and her body was still longing to be touched again… She shook her head... No… She already had taken a very cold shower in order to white-wash herself from Yumi's satisfying … care, but it had been to no avail. Too aroused to find some sleep, she decided against staying in bed, preventing herself to even think about things a lady oughtn't to do… But still… Touko tried hard, but couldn't help as to wonder what would have happened if they had not been on a beach if they had not been surrounded by people… What would she have done…

"Great, Touko…" she muttered, as her thoughts immediately stopped as she realised whose door she now was facing… She was about to turn on her heels as she heard a loud thud.

"Ow! S-stop it!"

Touko's eyes went wide, suddenly terrified. She didn't know what she was thinking, but she couldn't stop herself from reaching out for the doorknob. She pushed the door open, bolted into the room and immediately came to a halt, staring in shock at the scene in front of her.

"W-what the…" she gasped out.

There on the bed was Yumi, being pushed on her back with her bathrobe half-open, exposing bare skin, and was staring at her with wide open eyes and obviously heated face. A tall woman with black hair, riddled with two red ribbons on each side of her head, was straddling the stunned brunette. But Touko didn't really care for her appearance… Something in her core snapped with a loud crack, as she met piercing golden eyes which were angrily glaring at her with so much arrogance as if she wanted to say as how she could dare to interrupt whatever she had been doing. Touko was seething inwardly.

"Back off from her…" she demanded with her coldest, most venomous voice. Putting every dignity she possessed in those words. Dark amusement glinted in her eyes, as she grimly noted that the awestruck woman shuddered under her glare, probably even not knowing what had hit her as she immediately pulled away, freeing Yumi. Touko eyed the brunette for a brief moment, searching for any signs of injuries, and was relieved that she seemed to have none. She simply interpreted the other expressions in that puzzled face as something like discomfort but also… shame. Whatever had been happening in this room, it was obviously against her will.

Touko clenched her hands into tight fists, gritting her teeth. She had to protect her.

"Who are you...?" the dark haired woman hissed at her, obviously regaining some control of her composure.

"I should ask you that," Touko replied sternly, positioned herself between Yumi and the stranger, her usual grey eyes were pitch black with anger as she locked, no _bored_ them again into those ugly golden.

"Touko-chan…" Yumi hushed but trailed off as Touko held a hand up without even looking back at her.

"Get out," Touko commanded the other woman. Her voice was loud and clear, even if she was trembling inwardly. She was beside herself with rage. Her eyes narrowing into tight slits, as the black haired woman shot her a sneering glare, even had the audacity to smile contemptuously.

"I won't. Not until I know with whom I have the honour to speak with." She scoffed.

Touko was close to losing her patience as she felt a gentle hand squeezing her shoulder. Yumi stood beside her, smiling ruefully at her before turning her attention towards the stranger.

"Chikaru, just go and I will forget this strange incident. You know it's against the rules, so, please… Drop it and just leave." Yumi pleaded gently, but firmly, while holding Touko by her side, slightly pulling her closer to her.

Chikaru seemed irritated about the closeness, but remained stubborn at the request, "No, who is _she_?" she pressed further.

"I am her girlfriend," Touko replied simply. Outwardly calm, but her heart was pounding like mad in her chest. She had no clue why she was this angry, but what she knew for sure was that she would do everything to make this woman disappear, even if she had to play. Simply put, for what was she an emergent actress, when she can't use her talents to fight off this bothersome person, who seemed to have thrown herself on her former Onee-sama without even asking for permission? There was no way, she would back off from those ugly golden eyes, that widened in disbelief by her response. Touko almost jumped forwards in order to wring those pale neck, as the raven haired woman burst into a false laugh.

"Nice joke… Everyone knows that Yumi isn't and would never commit herself to a relationship. Keep on dreaming… You're not even her type!" She said snidely, scrunching up her nose, "How cute… Really cute… Girlfriend... _my ass_!"

"Chikaru…" Yumi scolded, obviously exasperated, but was cut off.

"Kiss her," Chikaru demanded, leaning herself back on Yumi's desk, fluffing her hair casually. "Come on… Prove it. If she's really your girlfriend, then that would mean that you're in love with her. Kiss her with all your love then. Trust me, I know the difference… Prove your love to me, otherwise, you have to call for Natsuki in order to get me out of here…" She told them wickedly, a nasty look on her probably pretty face if she wouldn't let out her malicious side.

Touko had been expecting a dirty fight, something as an exchange of insults or even as pulling on each other's hairs until someone would notice the uproar and would call for the security…

But a _kiss_?

Her heart pounded hard. Somehow, she remained calm, even if her anger was obvious. Touko's mind was blank, she hadn't considered that such a situation would come up. She was shocked, of course, but why wasn't she reluctant to fulfil this sudden proposal? After all, she was an actress, wasn't she? It shouldn't be a problem if it all was they had to do to make this intrusive woman disappear.

Her gaze wandered to Yumi… A lump got caught in her throat.

Usual kind and gentle, hazel eyes were dull.

Her angelic face as pale as death.

Never in her life had she seen such a horrified expression.

Touko's fast beating heart was merely interrupted by a stinging sensation.

To pull each other's hair became really tempting.

* * *

 **Please stay tuned and don't forget to review!**

xLaShay


	11. Troubles

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters!

 **Please remember!** This is a  fictional story. Similarities with real persons or situations are purely coincidental and not intentional! This is just a product of my crazy imaginations.

 **Read at your own risk!**

Have fun!

* * *

 **"Still into you"**

* * *

Chapter 11

 **Troubles**

 _"Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can.  
And just when you think it can't get any better, it can."_

 _-_ Nicholas Spark -

* * *

 _"It's not that I don't love you… I just… no longer want you…"_

 _"I'm not good enough…"_

 _"It probably is as simple as that. I'm not attracted to you… not… anymore."_

 _"Attraction? After three years, you leave because of something like attraction? Why did you spend so much time with me if you aren't going to stay?"_

 _"I'm sorry…"_

„Cat got your tongues? Shouldn't they be in each other's mouth by now?"

Touko spun her head slowly around, meeting golden, leering eyes with a withering look. The flashback in mind, triggered by this bothersome person and also were more likely than not a result of Yumi's intense reaction, it was hard for Touko to maintain her straight-faced mask. But she forcefully pushed her painful memories back. There was another, more important task ahead. Her patience was fading away.

"Oh... Don't give me that look." Chikaru hissed. "Would you be so kind as to leave, I have som-"

"I don't think about leaving." Touko cut her off, face steel-hard. "Someone as pathetic as you are doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air, let alone to be in the same room as her."

"Ah, tz tz tz…" Chikaru smirked dirtily. „Don't start to play a game and then be surprised when you lose…"

"Forcing yourself on someone against their will can unlikely count as a game. It's anything but a dishonourable move… As I said, you are pathetic…" A sardonic smile tugged on her lips as she bowed her head slightly, "Please accept my deep sympathy…" she said with blistering sarcasm.

"How dare you!" Chikaru spat, anger evident in her golden eyes.

"That's enough." Yumi interfered, still pale, but was regaining her composure back. "Just leave, Chikaru. _Please_ …"

Touko was quite surprised about the firmness in Yumi's voice. With eyes as cold as ice, she stared adamantly at the villain, who flinched by the harshness of the usual so kind brunette.

"No." she whined petulantly. "Do you really prefer this little girl over _me_? Come on, Yumi-chan… _Please_ , don't say you have more fun with something like… _that_ …" Chikaru snorted, making another disparaging gesture towards Touko, who cringed inwardly by those words.

 _'I don't want you…'_

 _'You are not good enough…'_

Pain crossed her suddenly paling features and she had to turn away. Why was she thinking about that now? Why was she still being haunted?

"If you want to ask whether I prefer gentleness or kindness rather than someone, who turns out to be surprisingly obtrusive…", Yumi replied with a dispassionate face, "Then yes, Chikaru. I would choose Touko-chan a thousand times more over each and everyone else… Why are you behaving like this?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures…" Chikaru retorted, voice full of bitterness. "I did everything possible to get your attention and yet you're still refusing me! What does she have that I don't?"

"Me," Yumi said without any hint of hesitance and as to leave no doubt about the sincerity in that simple word; she grabbed Touko's hand and pulled her closer to her. The younger woman was caught off guard, unable to react. Too overwhelmed by the statement, all she could do was to stare up dumbfounded into those glowing hazel eyes.

"Yumi…" Chikaru was shaken, almost inarticulate with rage. "Everyone knows that you don't belong to anyone… How _dare_ she to claim you for herself! How can _you_ stoop so low as to get yourself involved with such plain girl if you can have _me_ or even women, who are mo-" She trailed off, and winced in pain as she bumped herself against Yumi's desk while staring wide-eyed at the now fuming brunette.

"Enough!" Yumi yelled, furiously shaking, "I won't allow any further insults towards my Touko-chan!"

Touko perked up, completely flabbergasted. Different shades of crimson coloured her cheeks. It was probably the wrongest moment to feel sheepish, but she was deeply touched of the way Yumi called her " _her_ " Touko-chan. Never had she thought she would witness the normally so kind and gentle woman snapping towards someone else, and to top it all: _she_ was the cause of it. She couldn't help, but felt oddly satisfied and stifled a grin which she felt was tugging on her lips.

"Leave, Chikaru. I don't want to repeat myself over and over again. Go, or I will get Natsuki in order to make you leave!" Yumi ordered, her grip on Touko was trembling slightly, but her gaze was sternly fixated on Chikaru, whose face was beet red for pent up tension.

"That won't be necessary, Yumi-Ojou-sama…" the bluish-haired bodyguard entered Yumi's room with an expressionless face, but her eyes were glowering dangerously. "Chikaru-san, I think Yumi-Ojou-sama doesn't want you to be here. Would you be so kind as to bid your goodbyes? I'll walk you out." She spoke out calmly, but Natsuki radiated an aura of apparent but suppressed anger.

By the sight of Yumi's bodyguard, all colours drained out of Chikaru's face. She couldn't believe that Yumi threw her out, and all the worse was, with Natsuki as her escort. Well known for her aggressiveness when it comes to protecting her Oujou-sama, once her temper would be unleashed, she wouldn't distinguish a friend from a foe. It seemed as if she had to acknowledge herself beaten... For now. She didn't make any attempts of protesting, but before she passed the door, she couldn't withstand to shoot Touko a last frosty glare, before scrunching up her nose and striding out in a proud manner, a wary Natsuki on her tails.

Touko maintained an unemotional face while looking after the two, but internally she was trembling in relief. Finally, it was over. Her tensed shoulders fell down, she let out a sustained sigh, but then she noticed in which position she was standing. She still was being held close by Yumi, who hadn't relinquished her hold on her yet. She made an attempt to step back, but while looking up, her breath got caught in her throat.

Yumi seemed to be deep in thoughts; her eyes were blankly staring into space while absentmindedly drawing gentle circles with her thumb around the back of Touko's hand.

This simple touch stopped Touko's heart for a brief second but then continued its sluggish pounding before increasing the pace whilst pumping her blood harder with every beat through her veins. With each heartbeat, it seemed, as if her senses became sharper. Yumi's sweet scent of her freshly washed hair and the feeling of her tender caress were clouding her mind. Without being aware of her actions, she moved closer towards the source of the infatuation.

She looked up adoringly at Yumi's face, her wandering eyes caressed the gentle contours of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, slid down over her long eyelashes, over her nose, admired her slightly pink-colored cheeks before her gaze settled down on the brunettes' full, sensuous lips.

What would she taste like?

She tilted her head and like a magnet, being cached by its pole, she moved her face slowly towards the luring temptation, longing to feel the softness against her own…

"I'm sorry, Touko-chan…"

As if struck by lightning, Touko was awakened from her hypnotic trance. She jumped back involuntarily and almost panicked, but calmed down a bit as she recognised that Yumi, however, hadn't noticed that she had been about to steal a kiss.

Yumi looked at her questioningly, obviously irritated by Touko's sudden movements. "I'm sorry… I hope I did not come too close?" She asked, worry and guilt apparent in her hazel eyes.

Touko's own remorse increased. She would probably laugh at the absurdity if she wouldn't feel ashamed about her unwitting -or was it witting…- actions…

"N-no apologises needed, Y-Yumi…" she tried to reassure the brunette, her voice was maybe a tad too loud, since her rushing blood was still pulsating between her ears. "It was necessary, and even if we weren't able to convincingly play a couple, I'm sure, we can think about something for the party."

Yumi wrinkled her brow. "I don't think we should continue with this acting thing…" She was appalled that Touko seemed still be willing to get along with the plan. "I don't want for you to get into a situation like the recent one again! Honestly, Natsuki is just making a fuss and it's not worth all of the troubles. I just have to fight the advances off on my own." She said and plopped down on her bed, running her fingers through her long tresses.

"I beg to differ." Touko objected firmly, causing Yumi to look up, just in time to catch a dark shadow crossing her former petit soeurs pale features. "I don't know why you even have allowed that woman to set a foot in your room, but if she was one of your "friends" then I think Natsuki-san has every reason to be concerned. We really have to shield you from unwanted appreciation. Unpredictable women are the worst."

"Touko-chan…" Yumi started but then shut her mouth close. Irritation was written all over her face, as she was now on eye level with Touko, who had squatted herself in front of her.

"We will proceed with the plan." she just said, determination in her grey eyes, which were a shade darker than usual.

"Don't be stubborn, Touko!" Yumi scowled with heated cheeks. She avoided looking in Touko's eyes, so she missed the surprised expression and the flush, as she probably unintentionally called her former petit soeur with only using her first name. In their years as soeurs and even as friends, they never had been on only the first-name basis. Being called with just her given name was so much more intimate. This thought turned Touko's inside upside down.

"There's no point in pretending since it's apparently not working anyway," Yumi added with a frown.

"So…" With her well-trained ears, of course, she was able to hear the disapproving tone in Touko's voice. Yumi took a glimpse at the younger woman and paled in an instant. Touko's flush had changed into a rather… pissed off expression.

"Do you have no faith in my acting skills or…" She paused dramatically, forcing out a constrained smile, her eyes were staring unblinkingly into Yumi's. "Or am I simply not a good fit for the gorgeous Yumi-sama…"

"Touko!" Yumi gasped out, almost shouting. She grabbed Touko's hand and pulled her into her arms, squashing her, giving her no room to breathe, "P-please… Don't put it like that… You are beautiful and really precious to me…", she muttered, her face buried in between Touko's locks. "I-I just don't want for you to become a target. I couldn't bear it if you get hurt…" Yumi couldn't stifle a sob and tightened her grip on Touko's shoulders.

The actress didn't know what was happening but immediately relaxed into the embrace. It had been a long time since she was being held like this and she couldn't help but noticed that Yumi still felt warm like the way she was used to be. She leant her forehead against the older woman's shaking shoulder, trying to calm her own upset mind. It wasn't fair to accuse Yumi of the painful experiences she had made in the past. If someone knew about the impartiality of this caring, loving soul, then it was herself. Yumi would never look for the bad in people, she would never judge. She took everyone as she found them, without any kind of pretension. She loved with sincerity, openness and honesty, despite of whatever shortcomings people might have.

"I'm sorry, Y-Yumi…" she whispered, pulling back from the embrace to look at Yumi's sad face and cupped her cheek, brushing off a teardrop from the corner of her eye. "You don't have to be afraid… I assure you, I will handle whatever will be thrown at me. It will be the evening before your birthday and I want to make sure that you'll enjoy it. You already said that with me on your side, you might be able to… So please… Let us proceed with the plan…" She smiled faintly and suddenly fell silent.

"Touko-chan…," Yumi uttered breathlessly, not able to say more as well.

Their gazes met and locked, sweeping them out of reality.

Touko felt a subtle heat enflaming in her deepest core. Just realizing how close they really were, an electrifying shiver ran down along her spine as Yumi's warm breath fanned her face. She shuddered, goosebumps spread out around her neck. With her mind going blank and her surroundings fading out, she was completely lost within the depths of those compelling, hazel eyes, and all she recognized was her stuttering heart and her knees getting weak. She couldn't withstand as to tenderly caress with lightly trembling fingers Yumi's soft cheek. Sheer heat seemed be sent to the older girls face as she felt it reddened under her fingertips. Her heart almost stopped, as she watched Yumi licking nervously over her sensuous lips. The motion of the seductress' tip of tongue was an alluring sight, enough to awaken the intense want to pull this woman to her… Desiring to feel the softness, longing for its taste…

They were holding each other's gazes for what seemed like an eternity, and Touko did not know whose head was tilting first, she did not know, who started to move in a slow motion, but she knew that in mere seconds their lips would meet and she would finally be able to…

"O-uch!"

"Shhh…!"

Touko and Yumi jumped apart, sending Touko crashing down on her buttocks to the floor.

Yumi, beet red, helped her up again but was avoiding meeting the younger woman's eyes. It wasn't a difficult task since Touko did the same. With burning cheeks, they turned their attention towards Yumi's open door, and due to their still dizzy minds, they needed a few moments to recognise in whose sheepish and guilty faces they were staring at.

"S-sorry for the disturbance, Yumi… Touko-chan…" Shimako stammered with heated ears. "W-we have met Natsuki and she told us what happened and we just wanted to make sure, that both of you are okay…" She gulped visibly, fidgeting on the spot she was standing. Noriko, who was right behind her, scratched her chin sheepishly. "Well, it seems as if you're fine, so… erm. Good night!" Shimako was about to turn on her heels as she got a glimpse of Yumi's absent face and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Actually…" she said with a smile, looking at her girlfriend. "Noriko, would you be so kind as to accompany Touko-chan to her room? I want to have a good night chat with Yumi…"

"Uhm, sure…" Noriko answered, puzzled.

The four of them stood a while in awkward silence until Noriko plucked up the courage to cut the tension. She grabbed the inanimate actress by her wrist and dragged her out of the room. Touko didn't even protest, she seemingly was not herself.

Shimako closed the door behind them and turned around to Yumi, who was looking all dressed up with nowhere to go.

"Yumi… Are you all right?" she asked apprehensively, bridging the distance between them and laid gently a hand on the brunettes shoulder. Yumi looked crestfallen. A wry smile plastered on her beautiful face, she didn't say a word.

Words were not necessary, though. The pain in those hazel eyes was enough answer and revealed more to Shimako as words could even do. She guided Yumi back to her bed and sat down with her, taking a shaking hand in between her own, stroking it gently. She kept silent, waiting for Yumi to calm down enough and to start talking whenever she would be ready. She had not to wait long.

"I still love her…" Yumi whispered so quietly that Shimako almost missed it.

"Tell me something new…" Maybe it was cruel of her, but as Yumi huffed in annoyance, she couldn't help as to grin triumphantly at the brunette.

"My… Shimako…" Yumi shook her head, but with a small smile. "I'm really serious you know…"

"So am I," Shimako said calmly. "Not once have I thought that you had let go of her… It was not funny watching you as you made a fool of yourself , even if I understand why you chose to believe that you don't love her anymore… But more importantly… Now that you've realised, what are you going to do?"

Shimako was glad to see that even if it only happened on rare occasions nowadays, Yumi's face was still able to go through life's many phases. The struggles in those brown eyes were as clear as they had never been in the last years.

"I…" Yumi started, releasing a shaky breath. "I'm fighting hard to not act on my feelings…" She trailed off, biting on her lower lip and turned her head away, just giving Shimako a sidelong glance. "First, I thought it would be fun to tease her, but then I noticed that… Well… We almost kissed, Shimako! I'm sure it wasn't just me who had wanted it…" The last part was said under her breath, but her friend was still able to hear it.

"… and I'm so sorry that we interrupted your moment…" Shimako answered ruefully, but Yumi shook her head, sadness in her voice as she spoke,

"No… I would never forgive myself if we had. Touko is…" She paused thoughtfully, searching for the right words, "She's attracted to me, I noticed… But attraction is… common… With her, I want something more… Something more meaningful…" Silent tears run along her cheeks by her admission, her lips were quivering; a heartbroken look graced her features.

Shimako eyed her best friend carefully. She loved this pretty face; she loved it especially when it was laughing when it was vibrant, so full of life and joy. She hated nothing more when it wore an expression of pain, even despair… Shimako wanted to tell her the plain truth, but knowing Yumi for a long time, she was sure it would just fail the desired effect. Her only job was to help them figure it out for themselves by giving some subtle hints… That said about the scheming she was doing behind her friends' back.

"You know, Yumi…" Shimako started slowly, tugging gently on Yumi's hand to make her look at her, she smiled mysteriously as she did, "I know you have your defined limits, but I also know that you're a very emphatic person even if you're sometimes a little dense when it comes to a certain woman…" She giggled softy as Yumi pouted at her. "I'm just saying, but…" she continued, while standing up, walking towards the door.

"Even if someone is officially taken… That does not necessary means that they're happy in their relationship…"

"What are you implying, Shimako…" Yumi asked, seemingly confused. "I wouldn't d-…" She trailed off, completely dumbfounded about the amused smirk on best friend's face."

"Maybe you should consider it then? You said once that it would be enough to know that she's happy even if she's alone or with someone else… But what if she's not? Could or should you really still be standing on the sideline, waiting for another chance passing by?" She laid a hand on the doorknob, turning it.

"You're so used to your effects on others, you seem forgotten that attraction cannot be just the beginning of something trivial… You already know, but in case you forgot… Touko is not like one of the girls you've been playing with."

"That I know Shimako… But… She's…" the brunette stammered, slumping down on her bed.

Shimako sighed, "Caring and… waiting for her for so long and it never occurred to you that the sparks flying between you could have a meaning?"

Yumi shook her head doubtfully.

Gently but firmly, Shimako demanded, "Stop being so scared, start gambling instead. Maybe you will gain something." She gave Yumi a last grin before leaving her alone in a good state of a confused mind and soul.

Some kinds of troubles were worth to be bothered with.

* * *

The next morning, while sitting with the other girls on the breakfast table, Touko was picking at her food. Unladylike slumped into her chair she couldn't care less about the concerned glances directed towards her.

 _"You have to come clean, sooner than later…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Touko… It's surely not only for truths' sake anymore, but also because you're having a huge crush, maybe you're even falling for her…"_

 _"I am not!"_

 _"Deny it all you want… Refuse to believe it all you want. In the end, you will accept... The Touko-chan I know was always reluctant when it comes to matters of the heart, but despite that, she's been true to herself… "_

"Damn you, Noriko…", she muttered grimly and stabbed forcefully in her omelette, startling Yumi, who had just arrived and had sat beside her a moment ago.

"If you have the tendency to be in a bad mood in the mornings, you should maybe try out jogging to start the day more relaxed…", the brunette suggested while eying her former petit soeur curiously, smiling at her enticingly.

Touko's heart refused to stay calm by the sight of her pretty face, even if the feeling came along with a heavy weight in her stomach.

"I never had a gift for sports…" she admitted shyly, trying hard not to think about the incident the night before while looking Yumi in the eyes.

Yumi grinned at her, "Neither did I! I started running since Kanako-chan beat me in the sports festival. My first attempts didn't end well, but since Natsuki had explained the basics, I'm now capable of jogging on myself in order to clear my mind. If you like, I can show you."

Not knowing why she nodded approvingly and felt a blush crept up her face as Yumi beamed at her so cheerfully; it turned her inner into a mess. Yumi continued to talk about jogging and that the first thing they had to do was to buy her sportswear, but Touko, even if she was nodding and smiling, she didn't really listen.

Once again she was hit with the realization that she indeed had a huge crush on the brunette, but she absolutely refused to believe that she was falling for her. It was too easy to confuse those feelings, more than likely when it comes to this woman. Yumi had been always a magnet, she still was drawing attention from all kinds of people and somehow it didn't surprise her that she was affected as well. She never had been immune to Yumi's kindness, gentleness or affections. Eventually there had been a reason why she became her soeur in the first place, but she had been just a sister to her, nothing more. But that view changed, however, as she came here and met her again…

Every time Yumi was paying attention to her, every time she was with her, Touko felt this incredible rush and however she looked at it, or whatever struggles she had referring to her former Onee-sama; this incredible handsome and charming woman would probably be the death of her.

But for now, even if she was enjoying her company, it was somewhat disturbing that the brunette was so talking casually as if nothing had occurred the night before. Was she that used to women, who were throwing themselves on her as soon as they were close enough? Was she one of those kinds?

Did she just _count_ as one of those kinds?

Under the table, Touko clenched her hand into a tight fist, digging her nails into her palm, as if the pain could stop the stinging tweak in her chest, which she reluctantly identified as something like jealousy.

Yumi's carefree attitude was a clear sign that she didn't think about the almost kiss as something mentionable. Obviously, they just had been caught in the situation, had lost themselves in the moment, in the act itself.

It was just that, an act.

"Yumi-chan…" Sei spoke, wearing this trademark Cheshire grin she was famous for. "Tonight is the night! But having said that, what has Touko to do as your pseudo-girlfriend? Are you both planning to pull a nice show for your fans?"

Yumi shrugged, creasing her face into a thoughtful expression, "Actually, we don't have… to do that much… I will introduce her as my girlfriend and apart from this, maybe we can hold hands?"

"You really never had a girlfriend before?" Yoshino questioned disbelievingly, whereupon Yumi denied with a shake of her head.

"Since Touko-chan currently has one, maybe she should explain how a couple usually behaves in the open…" Noriko suggested, giving Touko a look as if reminding her of their conversation once again.

But Touko was not having any of it. She ignored Noriko's biting remark and instead focused on the other important thing. Then despite her struggles with her own emotions, she really wanted to protect Yumi from nasty admires.

"Yumi, you never had gone on dates before? Romantic kinds of dates?" She asked the brunette, who gave her a crook smile in return.

"Erm… I went on dates, mostly to a nice restaurant, but…" she blushed furiously, "Since none of my dates were my real girlfriends and the relationships were kind of short living as well, it was unnecessary and somehow unfitting to behave like a couple…"

"Simply put, all kinds of bonding happened behind closed doors." Touko deadpanned, causing Yumi to blush further and the girls around them to laugh out loud.

"Yeah…?", Yumi admitted with a tiny voice and sagging shoulders.

Touko went into full actress mode, forcefully pushing her own feelings aside. "Well,… Since you're not known as someone, who is even capable of having a real girlfriend, I'm afraid that we _can't_ just hold hands the entire evening…"

"Bu-…"

Touko held a hand up to forestall any protests and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, we don't have to overstep a line if it's that what you're concerned about. But we have to show some affections towards each other since your admires are used that you normally show none in public."

"Touko-chan…" Yumi said meekly "I don't know if I'm able to…"

The young actress just smirked. "I'm firmly convinced that you can. Just tease and flirt with me the way you did the last days, but this time, as if you really want to seduce me in earnest. Make some of your puppy eyes; in the darkness of the club, it will be probably enough to be mistaken as something like loving looks…" Touko suggested.

"If you say so…" Yumi gave in, casting her eyes down to prevent her thoughts from leaking out.

Touko gave further instructions in order to prepare Yumi for the act itself.

She couldn't know, but…

She really was digging her own grave.

* * *

"Wow…"

"Like what you see?" Touko asked with a teasing smirk, but a barely visible flush was reddening her cheeks.

"Hm, I'm not complaining… Not at all." Yumi replied uncommitted. Touko couldn't contain a grin spreading on her face then even if Yumi tried to maintain a straight face, she didn't hide her wandering eyes well and by the spark in them, Touko could be sure that she was approving.

"Then… Shall we?"

* * *

"The both of them look really sexy…" Noriko stated in awe, giving her two best friends an appreciating once over.

"Why is that, that you're just looking at them rather than at your company?" Shimako pouted cutely. "I'm even wearing one of your created dresses!"

"Uh… I'm sorry honey…" Noriko stuttered ruefully but relaxed as Shimako winked playfully at her.

Noriko nodded to Sachiko.

"She won't be any help…"

"Nope, she will fawn over her boyfriend for the entire evening. By the predatory look in her eyes, I dare say, that they won't even last that long."

"I really am glad that he was able to accompany us, but I bet they will be gone right after midnight after they congratulated Yumi of course."

"Nah… I would bet any money that they'll be gone before, just to sneak in for the birthday wishes AND will be gone right after…"

"You're on!"

* * *

"Making bets… again, Noriko?" Touko whispered as the pair of white Roses approached them on their way to the mansions entrance. "How high is the stake?"

"How high? I couldn't care less about it since we're always ending up spending the money for the both of us… But for the "what kind of stake" we're having when it comes to you and Yumi… well, it's for the both of us as well…" Noriko explained with a dreamy but naughty grimace.

"Ugh… Too much information!" Touko grunted noisily, earning her weird looks from her friends but she just ignored it and instead hissed at her best friend.

"There's nothing going to happen between Yumi and I. Save yourselves some troubles and just simply smother your lose tongue! I don't want to hear more lewd insinuations!"

Noriko just shrugged and grinned brazenly. "I'm not the one who should be caring about troubles…" She said with a chuckle and nodded barely noticeable to the front of them, which caused Touko to look up at the direction her friend was suggesting.

The biggest lump she ever had to swallow was making its way down her throat as she met Yumi's bright shining eyes. The older woman was smiling captivatingly and held a hand towards her, waiting for her to join theirs together.

Irresistible.

There was no other word to describe it better.

She really was in trouble.

* * *

 **Please, don't forget to review!**

xLaShay


	12. Play

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters!

 **Please remember!** This is a  fictional story. Similarities with real persons or situations are purely coincidental and not intentional! This is just a product of my crazy imaginations.

 **Read at your own risk!**

Have fun!

* * *

 **"Still into you"**

* * *

Chapter 12

 **Play**

 _"So go ahead. Argue with the ref, change the rules.  
Cheat a little, take a break and tend to your wounds.  
But play. Play. Play hard, play fast...  
Play loose and free.  
Play as if there were no tomorrow.  
It's not whether you win or lose,  
it's how you play the game... right?"_

\- Dr Meredith Grey, _Grey's Anatomy -_

* * *

 _"Who is that..?!"_

 _"Look, they're holding hands!"_

 _"Why didn't she ask **me** to be her date…?"_

 _"Mou… **I** wanted to be with her tonight…" _

Touko straightened her back even more and took deep, inner breaths in order to calm her fluttering nerves. Throughout her acting career, she never had felt that kind of nervousness that made her hands sweat uncomfortably. Being an emergent actress meant that she was used to be in the middle of everyone's attention, but even if envy or hatred weren't unknown terms; it caught her off of guard that the wave of disapproval hit her like a very hard slap across her face.

Hushed whispers, antagonistic stares; Touko could hear and feel them all.

Obviously sensing her distress, Yumi kept her former petit soeur close while she was greeting her guests with smiles that Touko knew for sure were more forced than honest. Being the centre of everyone's attention was still something the popular woman disliked and Touko felt somehow ashamed that she, even if it was only for a brief moment, thought about leaving.

Touko pushed herself closer to Yumi, literally hanging on her arm and smiled up adoringly at her pseudo-lover. Her effort was rewarded by a genuine smile that lit up and warmed her chest, mushing her insides.

And that smile was all Touko needed to stay.

"Yumi-chan." A tall woman with long, blonde hair and big, blue eyes approached them and hugged the brunette affectionately. "Thanks for the invitation!"

"I'm glad you made it, Minako." Yumi greeted back friendly, kissing the blonde on the cheek.

Jealousy had always belonged to one of her biggest shortcomings, but being used to this feeling didn't mean that she fully understand why she, as if on instinct, pushed herself even closer against Yumi's arm, not recognising the flush she sent to the older woman's face.

"Hm, who is this lovely woman? Didn't know you have a sister?" The blonde asked, eying Touko bluntly from tip to toe.

Touko's practised smile cracked a tiny bit, but the teasing glint in the blonde's eyes told her to play it cool. She decided to be good and instead just smirked at Yumi's guest.

Sensing the tension, Yumi was fast to step in. "I don't have! My brother is also here, but this beauty is…" She put an arm around Touko's shoulder and beamed a smile "Let me introduce you to Matsudaira Touko, my _girlfriend_."

"Girlfriend…!" the blonde gasped, not even bothering to hide her shock. Touko suppressed the great urge to roll her eyes, but instead cleared her throat and grinned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Minako-sama…" She said and bowed her head respectfully, overlooking the blonde's rude behaviour.

Blue eyes turned bigger; if that was even possible. "H-have we met before…?"

Touko denied with a shake of her head and flashed an enticing smile. "Unfortunately, we haven't. But who would not know about the world-famous idol Aino Minako, who by the way is so much prettier from up close than on screen." Some decent flattery did usually no harm.

"Oh, my!" Minako giggled, apparently smitten as a wide grin was plastered on her face as she turned back to Yumi who was following the conversation quite amused.

"Girlfriend, huh? Nicely done Yumi-chan! Didn't know you had it in ya to be tamed, but well…" Her bright shining eyes raked over Touko's figure once more. "I'd definitely tap that…" She whistled suggestively and if they would pay attention more closely, one could see Touko growing a little more.

After the encounter with Chikaru, Touko had understood that she had to put as much effort as she could if she wanted to pass this challenge called _"act like an acceptable and believable girlfriend of one of the gorgeous women living on earth"._ Then even if Touko had always been quite convinced about her acting skills, it had been hard to acquaint herself with the role she should be playing without having a script. Her rather negative self-perception didn't allow her to think of her as someone worth desiring, but with friends such as Noriko, those kinds of thoughts had no chance to remain.

She took a mental note to thank her best friend for the dress she had chosen for her to wear this evening; not forgetting about the team of make-up artists and hairstylists, who had taken their time to adjust her appearance. Her long, auburn hair ran freely in waves along her back. An aubergine-colored ribbon was tied on the top of her head, fitting to the dress she wore. A simple, yet emphasising one-piece of deep purple highlighted her slender frame, just ending barely above her knees with a slit on the right side of her thigh. The pumps she was balancing on were not that high, but it was enough to get her almost on eye-level with her pseudo-girlfriend. Although that would probably be the case if the brunette wouldn't be busy getting caught while she was staring at her cleavage, which had been professionally pushed up by none other than Noriko herself (much to Touko's annoyance, that it even was needed to be).

The moment they had entered the club, Yumi hadn't once let go of her. She had kept Touko close, had even gone so far to kiss her lightly on the cheeks now and then.

And if those actions weren't enough, then there were still Yumi's flattering gazes that boosted up her self-confidence much more, and getting compliments from a world-famous idol could also do the job.

Now, if she just could focus…

"Touko…"

Whether it was the way her name was pronounced or the delicate touch of soft lips that graced her already so sensitive earlobe or even the warm breath that showered her body with unprecedented heat, she didn't know… Did it even matter? She didn't even know where her thoughts were going anyway.

"Hm?" was Touko's only response, tilting her head to look into gentle orbs without being aware of the languor evident in her grey eyes.

"I need a break. My jaw is hurting from this smiling marathon and … Look, the girls are already sitting over there."

"Sure…" Touko said and was glad that the club was dim-lighted otherwise she could change her name into "infrared lamp".

Seeing Yumi moving gracefully in a skintight dress that was all too fitting for her drool ransoming body was something she already could get used to…

But why was it so damn difficult for her heart to stay calm whenever Yumi held her hand? Why couldn't she just enjoy the way Yumi made her feel, whenever she smiled at her, even looked at her? Why is there this feeling that seemed to get so big in her chest, something she didn't even understand, it ached?

"Mou, Touko-chan. You're ruining your make-up with looking like a grumpy-butt…! Lucky you even got the queen of fantasy land as your date!"

Touko sighed and sent a silent prayer to Maria-sama, wishing for patience and self-control in order to not strangle her best friend this evening.

"The way you talk could somehow lead to the conclusion, that you haven't a gorgeous girlfriend yourself, Noriko…" Touko said calmly and took a sip of champagne.

"You think I'm gorgeous? Thank you so much, Touko-chan!" Shimako chimed in with a smile but added with a hint of accusation "Since Touko-chan seems to be the only one appreciating my presence, maybe _I_ should take her for myself…"

A bead of sweat was formed on Noriko's forehead, but before she could utter a word to her defence… "No chance, Shimako. I don't like sharing. I'm afraid, but you're stuck with that poor lover of yours." Yumi teased with a wink at Noriko's direction.

"And yet I hoped we could have some fun in a threesome…" Shimako deadpanned without batting an eyelash.

"Shimako! How many drinks did you have already?" Noriko blurted, staring mouth agape at her normally not so naughty girlfriend.

"Well, it actually is an idea worth of thinking about…" Touko said with a crook smile, cocking her head with a thoughtful expression.

"Whatever makes you happy sweetie!" Yumi responded with glinting eyes, and slid into the booth next to her and snaked an arm around her waist.

"Don't I have a say in this!" Noriko pouted, crossing her arms.

"Nope, it's a threesome… Three… Noriko." Shimako laughed, couldn't hold it any longer and gave her grumbling girlfriend a breath-taking kiss as an apology for the fun they made.

It would be too easy to simply enjoy the display of affection in front of her or even envied her friends if it wasn't for Yumi playing with her loose curls while sitting next to Touko as if she was glued on her side. Not knowing what to do with her hands, she gripped her glass and tried to hide her burning face whilst taking a gulp of it.

"Slow down, my heart, the party hasn't even begun…" Yumi cooed into her ear, nuzzling her cheek. Touko's hold on her glass tightened even more. If this was she got as results from instructing her former Onee-sama into playing a lovey-dovey couple then it seemed that she had underestimated her completely…

'Breathe! Just breathe!' She demanded from herself and sent another silent prayer to Maria-sama, hoping she wasn't too busy for her selfish pleas this evening.

* * *

„Ladies and gentlemen!" Minako shouted into a mic and at least 100 pairs of eyes were now directed towards her.

"What a wonderful evening, what a wonderful location and of course what a wonderful occasion that brought us together!"

Minako ran down the stage and gestured towards the booth Yumi was situated with Touko and her friends.

"Of course, we're not gathering today for some random reason, but we do it because our beloved Yumi-chan will reach her majority in a couple of hours!" Yumi waved back sheepishly while she was blinded by the spotlight that had captured her.

"That means she can be legally filled up!"

A loud crack was heard from anywhere as if someone had slammed a stool against a wall.

"Hehe, just kidding, Natsuki, just kidding!" Minako chuckled nervously; taking a step back while gulping visibly, what earned her some giggles from the crowd.

"In case you don't know me already, I, Aino Minako, am honoured to be your hostess tonight!" She struck a pose and flipped back her hair elegantly, smiling charmingly. "Let's get the party started!"

With that, a live band began to play an upbeat song and the crowd cheered as dancers came out of nowhere to accompany the hostess, who was bouncing on the stage, striking a pose after another and entertaining the guests with her beauty and captivating singing voice.

Minako proved with this performance that not only was she rightly a most celebrated pop icon, but also the best choice for the job. With her overwhelming talent, no guest remained untouched and soon the dance floor was filled with party people, eager to dance the night off.

Touko on the other hand rarely went clubbing, nor was she fond of dancing. She was the type of girl, who most likely enjoyed a cup of tea with her friends or cosy dinner with them in her home. A crowd of dancing and bouncing bodies were somehow intimidating; she preferred to keep a safe distance to such kind of activities.

And yet she found herself on the dance floor.

"C'mon Touko-chan, let yourself loose!" Noriko cried over the music. Touko just ignored her and made an attempt to leave again as gentle arms grabbed her around her waist, pulling her close.

"Stay…" an all too familiar voice whispered in her ear. Touko swallowed hard, not daring to look back. It was as if someone had turned up the heat as Yumi pressed her body against her back as if imprinting herself on Touko, who was all too aware of the softness of the brunette's breasts.

Yumi swirled her around and laid her arms around her neck, her owns slid back to the actress' hips, pulled her even closer. A small yet mischievous smile tugged at her lips as she began to sway them to the rhythm of the music.

"Just follow my lead…" she purred into her ear. Touko couldn't help but moan as the seductress boldly flicked her earlobe with her tongue.

Her pulse raced incredibly fast and she felt her heart swell that very moment as tingling sensations of jolts went through her body as Yumi's breath hit her sensitive skin. A fire in her core started out as a small flame but fed with every single touch - it blazed up and burned her from the inside.

Desire, lust. Both were words that Touko had usually not stored in her vocabulary. And yet the actress was under a spell, couldn't think of nothing but the embodiment of a sex goddess that was holding her at this very moment, even was rubbing sensually against her…

"I-I need a break…" Touko stuttered almost breathlessly and freed herself from Yumi's embrace.

"Oh, okay…" Yumi said confused, maybe a bit disappointed, but Touko had not the time to find out as a ginger girl threw herself into her arms as soon as the actress had put a little space between them.

Touko huffed in annoyance and left the scene at a quick pace without looking back. Despite the fact that she didn't want Yumi to be alone with her fans, she really needed to put some distance between them in order to regain some of her so much loved self-control back. She made her way through the mass of people and almost threw herself against the bar to make herself felt, but thought otherwise. She still was a lady. At least until she got a glass of champagne that she downed in one gulp, just to order another one.

"Not the very best method to remain level-headed."

"Maria-sama!" Touko shrieked out loud, clenching a fist above her heart.

"Still Natsuki, Ma'am…" was the bodyguard's dry reply. Touko thought that Natsuki was very good looking in that low-cut shirt and tight jeans she wore, despite her stoic expression and the event she was attending … Did she just felt something like attraction to the blue-haired bodyguard? But there's a chance that the alcohol had finally gotten to her brain…

"I-I just need to… calm down…" She uttered weakly, remembering that she wasn't only here for her own sake.

"Like I said, not the best method…" Natsuki repeated and waved the barkeeper away, who had been ready to pour Touko another glass. "If you want to stay in control, I suggest you just drink soda for the remainder of the night."

Touko snorted unladylike and crossed her arms petulantly. "I'm not a child!"

"That isn't what I said. But as experiences teach me, the more alcohol, the lesser you have control. Not the very best choice, given the kind of woman you're supposed to be guarding."

Natsuki rolled her eyes as Touko only response was to blow a raspberry. It seemed that the actress had a tad too much to drink already.

"Listen, Touko-sama…" The bodyguard put gently a hand on Touko's shoulder, forcing her to look at her. She smiled a little as she did. "If you decide to give into your desires to be with Oujou-sama then you should do it sober, otherwise, you will regret it."

Even before Touko could give back a retort, Natsuki had disappeared in a twinkling of an eye. She tightened her grip on her newly acquired glass of soda as she thought of the bodyguard's words. It wasn't that she was offended that she had straightened her out; actually, she was needed to be. Normally Touko never allowed herself to drink that much, but given the mess she was in, she absentmindedly did it.

She let her eyes wander above the crowd, searching for a certain brunette. It didn't take long until she found her in the centre of people, probably fans.

As soon as her grey eyes saw her face a small smile was formed on her lips. Although, when someone would ask what it meant, she could not give a straight answer. Perhaps it was a smile of pleasure because someone as beautiful as Yumi was, was one of her closest friends. Or maybe it was a wistful smile, caused by the realisation that not having her around for a long time had meant having an empty, cold room in her heart…

But most likely was it probably a faint smile of apology… An apology for all the feelings that the brunette and only the brunette was able to provoke of her.

Observing her from a far should make it easier to let her eyes wander like she was doing it now. But admittedly, it wasn't for the young actress. Thinking about the incidents of the last night the heat that crept up her face made her dizzy in a way that awakened the immense want to be held. Her heartbeat was an unstoppable beast…

There was this longing, this desire that made her feel jittery, but… She sighed out loud, twirling her glass… Was she really better than the mass of people who were surrounding her as if she was a piece of meat on public sale?

An ugly hand of melancholy reached out for her guts, armed with claws. Touko knew what it meant to put that kind of smile on even if your mind was actually screaming.

She gripped her glass tighter, furrowing an eyebrow… Seeing a smile on Yumi's face that didn't reach her eyes _hurt_ … It just hurt…

"Another glass of champagne, please!" Touko demanded as the barkeeper came in sight.

"But…"

"Just do as I say…" She said annoyed. Touko glared at the bartender until he decided to oblige. Satisfied, the actress gave him a smile afterwards that sent a flush to the young man's face. Although Touko was already too tipsy to recognise her alluring impact.

"Here you are… But why aren't you by Yumi's side?" Sachiko asked as soon as she reached her cousin.

"Break…" Touko muttered grimly, somehow wanting to leave the party since her mood already had darkened, obviously caused by her angsty thoughts.

"Where's Yuuki-kun? I thought you would remain inseparable…"

"He's trying to save Yumi since you're not bothering to do your job…" Sachiko answered, eyeing her cousin thoughtfully. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…" She retorted, not looking at Sachiko as she gulped down her champagne.

"Put that down Touko-chan! You seem to have enough alr-…" Sachiko trailed off and flinched in surprise as Touko shot her a glare that was full of anger.

"Why is always someone coming to stop me from drinking? I'm not a child and the last time I checked, you weren't even my parent!"

Sachiko's reaction to Touko's outburst was to grab her firmly on her wrist so that the exasperated actress winced in pain and drag her out of the club. Touko wanted nothing more than to cry out loud and yell at her cousin, but she seemed to still have some working cells in her brain to withstand the urge to make a much bigger scene.

The blue-eyed heiress brought them to a quiet corner outside of the club and made sure that Touko wouldn't run away. "Okay… Tell me, what's bothering you? And don't you dare try and say "nothing"!"

Touko was shaking and hugged herself. It was a chilly night in LA and the coolness brought her slowly back into reality.

"Is this about Yumi?" Sachiko bored and smirked grimly, nodding in understanding as Touko confirmed her thoughts with another flinch.

"I thought you're getting along well? You're both looking very beautiful tonight and I saw your face while you were dancing. You looked quite flushed but happy…"

"I am…" Touko admitted quietly.

"Pardon?"

"I am!" Touko almost yelled, surprising her cousin into laughter.

"Then why had Natsuki to get me to stop you from drinking too much? Are you planning to make a move and was giving yourself liquid courage?" Sachiko asked playfully, obviously in high spirits. She continued on as Touko's only reactions were crimson cheeks and a flustered look.

"I do know that you're attracted to her… Don't even try denying it Touko-chan. Your actress mode is dysfunctional whenever Yumi is around." She giggled, not giving Touko the opportunity to retort. "It's a good thing, though…" Touko shot her a questioning look. Sachiko sighed whole-heartedly but smiled knowingly at her cousin.

"Forget about acting… Forget about the whole pretending thing and just enjoy the evening."

"But that's just it!" Touko gave back, gesturing wildly "That all is an act… Yumi is acting, _I_ am acting! We're playing around! How can I enjoy this if I know that Yumi is actually feeling caged with those groupies!" Her voice became louder as she started to pace around. Sachiko just stood there and stared at her fuming cousin - intrigued.

"Her smiles are faked, Sachiko! Faked! I truly understand why I am pretending to be her girlfriend! But how am I supposed to enjoy this whole thing when I know that I am not better than the mass in there?"

"You're really attracted to her…" It was just a whisper and surely had Sachiko not expected the reaction she would receive.

"I am!" Touko cried out loud, shaking furiously. Her face was beet red and Sachiko had to bite her bottom lip to hold back the victorious grin from spreading out.

"Yumi, even a big flirt or not, dislikes those crowd around her. She had always disliked being in the centre of attention and I can see that she _hates_ being treated as a sex object."

"I don't see…"

Touko stomped unladylike with a foot on the ground, completely upset. "The problem? The problem is that I am like one of those! I _am_ one of _them_!"

Sachiko couldn't quite follow as Touko suddenly stood still; her unfocused eyes were staring sadly into distance.

"Whenever she looks at me, touches me… I swear… I can't _breathe_ …"

It was less than a whisper, but such a heartfelt confession that caused Sachiko to shudder in delight. It was a confession that made it impossible to suppress her smile either. She grabbed her cousin gently on her shoulders and engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"You silly… Stop drinking champagne and start paying attention…" The heiress said teasingly, but gently. "Then you will see that you're worrying too much…" She held Touko at arm's length and looked her straight in the eyes. "You _are not_ a groupie. You _are not_ objectifying Yumi. And even if…" She shrugged, "I'm sure she wouldn't be disturbed because _you_ are the one who has the ability to induce a _real_ smile on that gorgeous face… And if you wouldn't busy yourself too much with unnecessary thoughts, you could have seen it by yourself already."

"I'm not sure about that…" Touko mumbled, almost pouting and quite avoiding Sachiko's piercing eyes.

The heiress giggled. "Listen, Touko…" She paused briefly while lifting Touko's chin to meet her eyes.

"Stop acting."

A whole bottle of that exquisite champagne became very compelling.

* * *

"May I have this dance?"

The astonished brunette was captivated in an instant as soon as she heard that lovely voice. No words needed to be spoken as hazel eyes locked with grey while she put her hand in Touko's. The pool of admirers that had surrounded her had no other choice as to get out of the way as the former Rosa Chinensis' made their way to the dance floor. Not a bit pleased, but too overwhelmed by Touko's bold and seductive move; they were in no state to complain.

The actress' brain had stopped working in that very moment when she had met Yumi's eyes soon as she re-entered the club again. Maybe it had been Sachiko's words that had finally set her into motion, but what she knew for sure was that she had not endured it any longer to see Yumi in company of all those shrieking and giggling girls. Shall they call her jealous or even possessive; all that matters was that in this very moment _she_ was the one in Yumi's arms. The brunette was securing her strongly and yet so gently, not knowing that she provoked thoughts and feelings that Touko had never had in that intensity ever before.

Time and space became blurry as the younger woman looked up into that face she had believed to know but now learning to know anew. Had her eyes always been of this incredible, dark brown or was the dimly lighted club playing a trick on her? Everything about Yumi was so pretty, so adorable… She, herself, was just a simple actress without a repute worth of mentioning. How should she possibly succeed to just look away?

She could not, even if she wanted.

She cupped Yumi's cheek softly and brushed tenderly with her thumb against the brunette's bottom lip. Touko almost moaned out in delight as she felt Yumi shiver under her touch.

All that mattered was the feeling of Yumi's fine hair on the nape of her neck – irresistible for her caressing fingertips. The brunette's gentle hands slid down her back tenderly to settle down on her waist – kindling small, but blissful explosions in her already heated body. She pressed herself closer to Yumi, leaving no space between her petite form and the temptress' and during all these movements; she never turned her eyes away. She held Yumi's gaze and was trapped in the depths of brown. No word was spoken between them. They were alone in their own world, shutting everything out and only having eyes for another.

All of Touko's senses were focused solely on the scent of the brunette's skin, enjoying every tingle that their proximity brought. It was nothing easier as to dwell in this tight embrace as if she and only she belonged there. Maybe it was on instinct, but as she put a little pressure on that hand that was on the back of Yumi's head, Touko learned for the very first time in her life what it meant to have taken your breath away…

Yumi's lips were on hers.

They were connected in a feather light touch and Touko couldn't stop the moan that escaped past her lips as she felt a shiver run through the brunette's frame. Not a single thought remained in her mind as her eyes fluttered close and her grip on Yumi's nape tightened, even more, pulling the two of them closer together, hand losing itself in Yumi's hair.

She needed more.

"So, it's true…" a strident voice burst into their bubble and Touko almost screamed in frustration as Yumi detached from her lips, but to her delight, she didn't release her from her embrace.

"Good evening, Chikaru…" Touko greeted the intruder in an almost bored manner. She turned in Yumi's arms and put the brunette's hands on her stomach, facing Chikaru who threatened to explode every moment.

"You must have blackmailed her! There's no other-…"

"Shut up!" Yumi hissed sharply, leaving Touko completely flabbergasted in her arms. "Get out of here! I'm not in the mood to deal with your hysterics and won't hesitate to kick you out."

"Woah! What's going on there?" A curious hostess shouted out from the stage, directing everyone's attention to the quarrel. But Minako seemed to understand the situation fast, or it was just their luck that…

"Whatever, we have a countdown!"

Touko and Yumi departed as the latter jerked back in surprise as two men came out of nowhere and lifted her up on their shoulders and brought her to the stage. The crowd screamed in joy as their started to count backwards, beginning by ten.

10

9

Touko left the dance floor with a small smile tugging on her lips, not bothering to waste another look on a befuddled villain. As soon as she reached her friends, Noriko grabbed her hand and hugged her tightly without giving an explanation. The actress flushed as Shimako winked at her. She coughed sheepishly and turned away, embarrassed.

8

7

6

"Good job, cousin," Sachiko stated in awe, giving her a beaming smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You're as stubborn as ever…" the heiress laughed.

5

4

"Yumi's kiss was seemingly not good enough to break your resistance, though…" Noriko teased.

3

Touko rolled her eyes in annoyance, but her deeply flushed cheeks betrayed her. Admittedly, she didn't know where this roller coaster ride of emotions would lead her and that was exactly why she found it easier to deny everything as if nothing had happened. Even if it was a difficult task, considering that she could still feel the warmth of Yumi's lips on her own. And yet, for some reason, she was calm. Too calm somehow… There was no struggle, her head was clear and only one thought remained: Whatever this was with Yumi, for her, she would go so far to truly explore her feelings.

Even if it scared the death out of her.

2

She tried to stand on her toes in order to get a better view of Yumi, but unfortunately, she was not used to wearing pumps. She tripped and almost fell with a shriek, but a pair of gentle arms caught her right in time.

"Are you okay?" her saver asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine…" Touko mumbled, embarrassed about her clumsiness but had to lean in more into the arms that were holding her, since she lost a shoe during falling.

1

"Put your shoe back on, I'll hold you."

Touko did what she'd been told and looked up. "Thank-…"

0

Several near-death experiences were apparently not uncommon in one evening.

* * *

Yumi was fumbling for her car keys when she felt a presence approaching her. She suppressed a sad smile at this. After so many years and she still was able to recognise her whenever she was near…

"Do you need something?" she asked nonchalantly. The person was now standing beside her.

"A birthday party without the birthday girl doesn't make any sense, you think?"

"Neither would it be polite to ask everyone to leave." Yumi finally turned around and smirked at the frowning Touko who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Where are you intending to go?"

Yumi sighed inwardly. She was tired, emotionally exhausted and the very last person she wanted to talk to was giving her a stern look.

"It shouldn't concern you, Touko-chan. No one would miss me, but you should go back. I'm sure someone misses _you_ already."

Yumi almost laughed as Touko looked somewhat confused; instead, she smiled at her teasingly. "What's her name? She's very cute and I saw the sparks flying while she was looking at you. Though I think you might have a thing for tall, raven haired cuties." She chuckled slightly as Touko shot her a glare while she was blushing furiously.

"Where are you going?" Touko repeated her question, laying a hand on Yumi's shoulder which stops the latter in her movements. Yumi ignored the jolts of electricity that the touch was giving her. She tilted her head to look up at the younger girl, a small smile tugged on her lips. She was so tired…

"I'm just heading home... I already told Shi-chan that I wouldn't last long, so after doing some entertaining and making sure that everybody has a good time, I decided to leave."

"You're not sneaking out to meet some kind of woman?"

Yumi raised an eyebrow and looked at the younger girl suspiciously who turned beet red; she seemed embarrassed about her outburst.

The brunette narrowed her eyes, causing Touko to make a step back.

"You couldn't care less, could you? You've been quite distracted and I honestly didn't want to bother you furthermore. After all, the date thing was just an act, was it?" Yumi hoped that Touko wasn't catching the bitterness in her voice.

The brunette knew she was harsh, but her remorse was nothing compared to the pain caused by her broken heart.

It had been too easy to forget. For the very first time in years, Yumi had been able to actually enjoy a party. Happy that her secret love would accompany her had lifted her mood and she simply had forgotten, that all of that was just an act.

Flirting with Touko, touching her - even kissing her... Nothing had been a matter in those moments of bliss until she'd been brutally knocked out of the skies.

As she finally had managed to leave the stage and to get rid of some very clingy admirers; Touko had been caught up in a conversation with a tall, raven haired girl. Yumi immediately had known why her former petit soeur had been blushing at the sight of the woman.

How could she ever think that she could risk something and make an earnest move? Even if there's a possibility that Touko was not happy with her current relationship, it seemed that she already had a certain type of woman that she preferred.

Neither was it helping that _she, herself_ had been the one initiating a kiss. A kiss that shouldn't be shared.

Touko was taken. Touko was already in love and Touko was just a friend.

Their kiss didn't mean anything to her.

It was all an act. Something she did for a living.

Just a bit playing around to fool her fans.

A clicking sound woke her from her reverie and she looked surprised as she saw that Touko had opened the door on the passenger side and was now sitting beside her, fastening the seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" she asked, totally confused.

"I had promised Natsuki to have an eye on you, didn't I?" came the reply and Yumi gave up, deciding to let her be. She started her car and drove in the direction of the Hanazono mansion.

They remained silent; an uneasy tension filled the space between them. After a few minutes of driving, Yumi turned on her radio and hummed to the songs.

"I wonder…" she heard her companion mumble.

"Hm?" Yumi gave Touko a quick glance before turning her attention towards the streets again.

"I'm just curious and honestly a bit surprised," Touko said, focusing her eyes on the view which passed the window.

"If you have something on your mind then you should state it loud and clear. Otherwise, I can't understand you, you know?" Yumi said and grinned as Touko chuckled after listening to the words they quite often had heard in the past. It was like an inside joke within the Rosa Chinensis family.

"You seem to have planned an escape and… Well… I'm just wondering why you're heading home… alone." The last word came as a whisper.

"I'm not alone or it is just my imagination that you're sitting beside me, asking me odd questions instead of flirting around?"

"Mou, what's wrong with you?! Since we had been separated, you're either ignoring me or snapping at me!" Touko was exasperated.

Yumi was somehow amused and held back a giggle. She knew she shouldn't get excited about upsetting Touko… But she couldn't help; she found her secret love alluring when she was like that. It was kind of hot…

Touko was still waiting for an answer when they reached the mansion where Misaki welcomed them. The younger girl became impatient and she was just ready for another outburst as Yumi, who had been walking before her, suddenly turned around.

"Want to come over to my room?" She asked casually.

"Eh?"

Yumi smirked. "I just want to have a mug of coffee and a nice talk with an old friend." She turned around, hiding her face behind her bangs. "I'll take a shower and change into something comfortable. You know where my room is? It's up to you whether you want a little chat or not."

With that said, Yumi left a dumbfounded looking Touko in front of her bedroom.

As soon as she got inside her own, she collapsed against the door, sliding down with her shaking body against it and buried her hands in between her palms.

"Get your act together, girl…" she mumbled to herself.

It made her sick that the only person, who could make her feel better, was the reason why she wanted to cry. All - the - time.

When is too much, too much?

She almost jumped as there was a knock at her door. "That was quick." She said grimly to herself, taking a deep breath and stood up, opening the door with shaking hands.

"I forgot to give you your birthday present."

Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to." She said while stepping aside so that Touko was able to enter her room.

The younger woman went in, a bit stiffly, but Yumi recognised determination in those grey eyes she loved so much.

She sighed inwardly. "Since you're here, you can give it to me then?" It seemed that she wouldn't get a break anytime soon.

"Actually no, I didn't buy anything," Touko replied sheepishly, fidgeting on the spot she was standing while Yumi sat down on her bed. She snickered.

"Hm, then _are_ _you_ my present? Well… " She paused, eying her former petit soeur curiously and grinned, "I can hardly wait to unwrap you…" Yumi said suggestively, cocking her head to one side and giggled as Touko's cheek coloured with an incredible tint of pink.

However, her smile froze as Touko did one step and another to approach her. She swallowed hard as the younger woman stopped right in front of her, near enough to force her into putting her head back.

She shivered as Touko reached out for a strand of her hair to put it back behind her ear. "Touko, I was just kidding…" She wasn't able to decipher the look she was giving her. It was intense.

"You're always kidding… Always making jokes at my expense…" Touko whispered, leant down and graced her lips against Yumi's forehead, quite enjoying the feeling of flustering the brunette.

"Well, i-it's…"

"Do you want to know what your teasing is doing to me?" She asked, dropping down her voice just above a whisper.

Yumi's breath became ragged as Touko grabbed her hand and guided it slowly up her thigh where the slit began and shoved her dress up.

"Touko, wha-!"

"Do you want to know how you make me feel, whenever you touch me?"

Yumi didn't know how many times she had fantasised about this exact moment, but she wondered if she still was with us. Her heart threatened to fail as Touko led her hand away from her thigh up to her hip to put it finally on her back and climbed onto the bed whilst straddling her, now sitting on her lap.

"Let me show you…"

Yumi groaned as Touko gently but firmly grabbed her head to press it against her bosom. Her hand clutched on Touko's dress unconsciously.

"Can you feel it?"

The brunette didn't know whether to laugh or die in pure bliss as she nodded. Touko couldn't really expect from her to voice out her approval since she was in a position like this? She could feel the younger woman's heart beating rapidly against her chest, felt it literally throbbing against the tip of her nose and Yumi's mind was clouded, not knowing if it was Touko's sweet scent or the lack of air that was causing it. This kind of suffocating could be a pleasurable way of dying, though.

Before Yumi could faint, Touko pushed her just a tad back to look her in the eyes. The brunette couldn't help but shiver in anticipation by the look she was receiving. Not once had she seen such kind of unreadable expression? Her eyes were pitch-black and Yumi was drawn to them, almost got lost within the depths. Trying to hold onto the bit of sanity she had in her, she made a weak attempt to free herself, but it just backfired as Touko pressed her body even closer, setting her on fire.

"To-…"

"Shh…" Touko put a gentle finger on Yumi's lips, successfully silencing her. She tilted her head and brushed her lips in a mere touch against the corner of her mouth.

"You've said enough."

And Yumi said nothing more.

* * *

 _"There's something to be said about a glass half full,  
about knowing when to say when.  
I think it's more of a floating line,  
a barometer of need. Of desire.  
It's entirely up to the individual,  
and it depends what's being poured.  
Sometimes all we want is a taste.  
Other times there's no such thing as enough,  
the glass is bottomless ...  
… all we want is more."_

\- Dr Meredith Grey, _Grey's Anatomy_ -

* * *

 **A/N:** That damn teaser with what I've put myself more under pressure ;) I'm still not finished with the next chapter! I wish I could write more fluently, the language barrier is a nasty thing, it's holding me back. Keep waiting and busy yourself with either my newest story "The ingredient that brought us together" or take a look at the Harry Potter section. I'm so hooked with Hermione/Fleur fics!

 **Please leave a review** , I really enjoy reading them as much I enjoy writing this story! They're motivating !

See ya next time!

xLaShay / Germany, Saturday 04.23.2016 (CET)


End file.
